Ultimate Video Game Survivor Africa
by machine146
Summary: 20 new contestants fight it out for 39 Days to win the million dollar prize.
1. Chapter 1

Ultimate Video Game Survivor Africa Episode 1

Jeff: Deep in the jungles of Africa 20 Contestants will face off for a millions dollars. They have to face off against the hostile wildlife, the scorching heat, and it's the start of the dry season so there will be no relief from the heat. There greatest challenge will be to survive each other. They must learn to adapt or they will be voted out. 39 days, 20 contestants, 1 Survivor!

*Four covered trucks drove across the road and stopped at the grasslands. Five people got out from each team.*

Jeff: Welcome, Mass Effect Tribe. Ashley, Liara, Tali, Wrex, and Kaiden.

*Ashley stood on the mat proud, she was an athletic human, she looked over to Liara who was an Asari and seemed physically weak and gave her a glare*

**Ashley's Confession: Me and Liara never liked each other when we were in the same squad. We fought over Shepard and who he loved. I will never forgive her for that move.**

*Tali a Quarian female who wears an environmental suit*

**Tali's Confession: I may look strange wearing this suit but I need it to survive. My immune system is very weak. Luckily this is bullet proof and immune to weather and any abuse it would take while I am out here.**

*Wrex then steps out. He is a Krogan with a lot of battle scars. Finally Kaiden a human steps onto the mat.*

*Five more Survivors step out of a truck*

Jeff: Welcome Fallout Tribe.

*Jericho a bald man who is in his 40's and wearing combat armor steps onto the mat*

**Jericho's Confession: I look around and spot the other team and I am like. What the *beep*. I've dealt with Super Mutants and Ghouls but I am against Aliens here. Not to mention that there is this super mutant on my tribe. God damn it I am so dead. **

*Butch a thin man about 19 years old and has a950's greaser hair steps besides Jericho*

**Butch's Confession: My name is Butch and I am the leader of the Tunnel Snakes. A gang actually from my vault. I am a natural born leader. Hand me my check this game is already won. **

*Fawkes a Super Mutant steps out. He has bulging muscles and is over 8 feet tall. Beside him is Three Dog a radio DJ who wears a headwrap and sunglasses.*

**Three Dog's Confession: My name is Three Dog AROWWWW! I am here to fight the good fight. My plan is to bring the good ones to the end. **

*Finally Lucas a Sheriff in his 50's steps onto the mat. He is wearing a brown weathered trench coat and is wearing a sheriff's hat. He smiles at the four*

Lucas: Great to be here.

*Five more come out of the third truck. First stomping in is Big Daddy. He wore a huge divers suit. Following him is Captain Price. A British SAS Solider who is wearing his combat uniform and sporting a Handlebar Mustache.*

**Price's Confession: I have much experience surviving. I survived for many years in a Russian Prison. I was shot at, almost blown up, eaten by dogs, almost hit by a chopper, fell off a bridge, and ran a raft off a waterfall. This is nothing.**

*Behind him is Eli Vance. An old man in his 60's who is very thin and had a piece of metal for a leg*

**Eli's Confession: Some people may think that the old man is the first one to go but give me a mental challenge and I can solve it. I am not as weak as they think. **

*Jumping in front of them is Hunter a zombie from Left for Dead. He wore a hoodie which a hood covered his face. Finally waddling in is Boomer. A very fat zombie*

**Boomer's Confession: My name is Boomer and I explode a lot. I can come back to life between 10 minutes to an hour. I explode when excited, surprised, scared, or when I hit someone hard. **

*The last truck opens up and five former Survivors gets out. First is Frank Garrison from Survivor Africa. Next is Dolly Neely from Survivor Vanuatu*

**Dolly's Confession: I was out second in my season because I did not commit to either side. This season it will be different. I will stick to an alliance. **

*Following her is JT winner of Survivor Tochachins and dumbest Survivor Ever award.*

**JT's Confession: I were givon dumbest Surviva eva award. I will show em that I ain't dumb. I make em one bad mistake. I won a season of Surviva so I ain't dum. **

*Behind him is Blake from Survivor Guatemala. Finally Sally from Survivor Panama comes in*

Jeff: Welcome Survivors. You all noticed that you are divided into four teams. You will compete as four teams until the switch. So good luck and have a good time with a four hour hike to your camps. *He gives them all a map to their camps* This game has officially started.

_Mass Effect Tribe Day 1_

*They are hiking across the jungle. Ashley had the map*

Liara: So how do you know where we are going?

Ashley: Yes I do. I am a solider I know how to read maps.

Liara: Yeah, but I am older and have read thousands of maps. I think I can find a shortcut.

Ashley: If we take a shortcut we probably will be eaten by Hyena's or walk over a cliff.

Liara: We will not.

Ashley: I know Earth better than you!

Liara: Listen I do not need that attitude from you.

*Wrex steps between them and pushes them away from each other*

Wrex: Lets not fight. Liara I think Ashley is doing a good job. Ashley respect Liara she is just trying to help.

**Wrex's Confession: Fifteen minutes into the hike and the two girls start to fight. I easily broke it up though. I do not want to live with that for 39 days. Both girls put early targets on their heads already.**

Tali: I have never been to Earth. It is so beautiful.

Kaiden: Well this part is. The deserts, not so much.

Tali: How hot is it out right now?

Kaiden: I think triple digits.

Liara: About 105 degrees.

Tali: I can't really feel any of the heat. I envy you humans.

Kaiden: Trust me I rather wear that suit right now.

**Liara's Confession: I already got into a fight with Ashley today so I want to stay under the radar right now. But I figure they might vote Ashley out since she isn't very bright. I do not think she knows what a Hypersubspacedrive reactor converter is.**

_Fallout Tribe Day 1_

Three Dog: I think we are lost Butch.

Butch: We ain't lost.

Jericho: Well where the hell are we?

Butch: Umm *turns the map over*

Jericho: Great you are reading the *beep*ing map upside down.

Butch: Hey I know where we are going.

Jericho: Well we seem to be going the opposite way.

Lucas: Butch I think you need to give up the map. Good try anyways.

Butch: Fine

**Lucas's Confession: Butch needs some work but I think he has a lot of potential in him. He just needs to take a step back and relax like me. **

Three Dog: Say you Super Mutant seems to be a little quiet. Can you talk.

Fawkes: I can. I just don't have anything to say at the moment.

Jericho: I recognize you. I saw you traveling with the Vault Dweller in Megaton.

Fawkes: Yes, he rescued me and I came to rescues him.

**Jericho's Confession: Maybe having a Super Mutant is not a bad thing after all. I mean he is *beep*ing strong and smarter than he looks. I will give him a chance. **

_Bioshock Tribe Day 1_

Price: This is a strange tribe indeed. No offense.

Big Daddy: None taken.

Price: The only normal looking ones Eli and Hunter.

Hunter: Actually I am a Zombie.

Price: Let me rephrase that. Only Eli is the only other looking one.

**Price: I am a Captain back in England. So I think I should be a leader in this tribe. They may all be different but that does not mean I should exclude them. They all look strong and or capable of surviving. Well everyone except Boomer.**

Eli: So you two are zombies.

Hunter: Yeah, don't worry, I will not eat your brains.

Boomer: I will not either.

*Boomer trips and explodes*

Price: What the hell!

Hunter: He does that a lot. Give him about 10 minutes. He will be back to normal.

Eli: His upper half is gone!

Hunter: He will regenerate.

**Boomer's Confession: I explode too much. I can't help it I…AHHH a spider!** *explodes*

_Boran Tribe Day 1_

*Frank leads the group through the jungle.*

Dolly: Frank do you know where we are going?

Frank: Yes I do.

Dolly: Ok, I trust you.

Blake: I hate hikes. Ever since that 11 mile hike in Guatemala where I got hit by a tree and fell ill.

JT: We all saw them season.

**Dolly's Confession: I do not want to be the first voted out of my tribe so I will stay away from any conflict if I have to. My strategy is to stick with the tribe elder Frank. **

Sally: You did not last very long.

Blake: Oh man you did not see what the editors took out. I fought a poisonous snake and won.

Frank: Which one?

Blake: Umm it was a snake. It was on the ground. But it was huge I mean like a Python only with poison.

**Blake's Confession: In my season my talking got me voted out. I have to watch it this season. No more talking about myself. **

Blake: Also I was kind of the unofficial leader o my tribe. I had Bobby Jon seem like the leader. If it wasn't for Brian I would have won that season.

Frank: Can we talk about something else? You have been talking about your season for the last hour.

Blake: Wait I am not done with day 6 yet.

*The other four groan*

Blake: Brian was smart but he is a huge wimp. He got lucky…

_Bioshock Tribe Day 1_

*The tribe made it to their camp*

Eli: We made it.

Price: Great! So I guess we can start building our shelter. *He looks around and spots two huts already pre made but needs a lot of fixing* Or just fixing up these.

**Price's Confession: I have to step up as a leader. I led a squad before and I can lead this squad to victory. **

*Price is on the roof as Big Daddy, Eli, and Hunter hand him stuff to fix the roof. Boomer is off by himself waddling around the jungle*

**Hunter's Confession: Boomer really needs to start working here. I know he isn't physically fit but he can still move his ass. On the other hand I am kind of a prankster so I do have an idea.**

Hunter: We need to get Boomer to help us.

Price: Ok, I'll go get him.

*Price walks over to Boomer*

Price: Boomer!

Boomer: AHH! *explodes sending his guts into Price*

Price: Oh God this is gross!

Hunter: Quick you need to wash it off and don't get any in your eyes or mouth or you will become one of us.

Price: AHHH *runs to the lake*

Big Daddy: Will he really become one of you?

Hunter: No, I just like to mess with him. He will be fine.

_Mass Effect Tribe Day 1_

*The tribe reached their camp despite the fighting between Ashley and Liara*

Tali: Wow this place is amazing. And those shelters gives you the feeling of primitive culture.

Wrex: That what it is suppose to be.

**Wrex's Confession: Tali really never experienced something like this. I mean she never saw an episode of Survivor but she would make an excellent ally.**

Wrex: Tali do you want to make an alliance.

Tali: An alliance? I thought we are already allies.

Wrex: No, an alliance. We vote the same way.

Tali: Ohh, sure. I would like to be in an alliance.

Wrex: Good. Who would you like to boot first if we lose the challenge?

Tali: Either Ashley or Liara.

**Wrex's Confession Continued: Tali does pick up fast on the game. That could spell trouble for me later because she can easily backstab and get to the finals but for now she is an ally. **

*Kaiden is up on the hut's roof fixing it as Ashley is handing him stuff. Tali and Liara go off to find the water*

Tali: Listen would you like to be an alliance?

Liara: Sure, as long as Ashley is voted off first.

Tali: Oh she will.

**Tali's Confession: I actually do know how to play the game. I lied about never seeing a season. Everyone would underestimate me. My main goal to ally with everyone in the tribe and cut out the weakest.**

*Tali goes over to Kaiden and Ashley*

Tali: So would you two like to be in an alliance with me?

Ashley: Sure

Kaiden: Ok, that sounds good.

Tali: Good

**Kaiden's Confession: Tali I know is trustworthy so she would make the perfect loyal ally. Hopefully it won't come back to bite me.**

_Boran Tribe Day 1_

Blake: So then after Brian convinced the tribe who were idiots to vote me off.

Sally: Hey there is our flag! *The other four runs over to the camp*

Blake: Wait! I need to tell you guys about the impression I left on the tribe!

**Sally's Confession: For the entire hike Blake would not shut up. He likes to talk about him self. The only conversation we had was about him. Come on JT has a better story. Except we can barely understand his accent. **

JT: Ok, get them sticks and put em on them hut roof. Help me climb up to there.

Frank: Umm what?

JT: Stick up em to there. *points to the roof*

Frank: Oh the roof.

JT: Of course I said them roof.

**JT's Confession: I think them tribe may not be as em bright as me. I say them roof and they then stare at me like I was a five leggad horse wearing em cowboy hats. **

*Frank goes off with Dolly and Sally*

Frank: Listen I think the five of us needs to make an alliance.

Dolly: Ok, sounds good to me.

Frank: Great. We target Blake first.

Sally: We are thinking the same thing. Blake is so annoying.

**Frank's Confession: In my first season I had trouble with the younger ones. They were lazy. This season I am hoping to be a father figure to them. Despite I am the oldest and this maybe dejavu here. JT I know works but Blake. I give him 2 days before he starts doing nothing around camp. **

_Fallout Tribe Day 1_

*The sun was setting when the tribe finally made it to camp*

Jericho: Finally! We made it.

Lucas: Good job with the map Jericho.

Jericho: I used maps many times when I was a raider.

*Fawkes looks at the huts*

Fawkes: These shelters need fixing.

Butch: Relax we can fix them in the morning.

Fawkes: We have some daylight left. It is better to do something right now.

Butch: We I had a long walk so it can wait.

**Fawkes's Confession: Butch is really lazy. We had about an hour of daylight left and we could fix the roof but he did not want to. Laziness can get you voted out of this game. **

Jericho: I say we fix the damn roof.

Lucas: I have to agree with Fawkes.

Fawkes: Great lets gather supplies.

*A little while later Fawkes is putting palms and sticks on the roof*

**Jericho's Confession: I have to hand it to Fawkes he stepped up to fix the roofs and he made a lot of progress in the little time we hand. His huge ass size made him perfect for fixing the roofs. He is as tall as the huts themselves. **

Three Dog: Yo Butch. Are you going to help us?

Butch: You guys are doing great. *He lays down in the hut. Fawkes comes over with some mud*

Fawkes: Hey Butch!

Butch: Yes? *Fawkes drops the mud on Butch*

Butch: What the hell!

Jericho: Great job big guy. Listen Butch. You need to work.

Butch: You guys need me more than I need you.

**Butch's Confession: I am saving my strength for the challenge. These guys don't need me to work. Once I rule the challenges they will be begging to join my gang. **

_Boran Tribe Night 1_

*The tribe is sleeping in the hut except for Sally who is outside throwing up*

Sally: I don't feel so good.

**Sally's Confession: I wasn't feeling good since I started this game and it has been getting worse and worse. I am trying not to seem weak. Luckily my tribe is asleep so I am hoping that I will get better tomorrow morning. **

_Mass Effect Tribe Day 2_

*Tali woke up early*

**Tali's Confession: I am really a nice girl but for once I want to do some bad things. I want to get the Liara and Ashley rivalry to escalate. **

*Tali dumps Ashley's water into Liara's canteen. She then tossed Liara's spare shirt into the jungle before going back to sleep*

**Tali's Confession Continued: I did see Survivor Samoa with that idiot Russell. I am not trying to sabotage my tribe. I am trying to erase the target off my back. **

Ashley: Where is my water? *Checks Liara's canteen* Liara what the hell are you doing with my water!

Liara: Huh?

Ashley: You took my water and poured it into my canteen.

Liara: I did not!

Ashley: Why is your canteen full?

Liara: Maybe you did it just so you can pin it on me!

**Liara's Confession: I know Ashley is trying to frame me. I did not steal her water. Not only that but my spare shirt is missing.**

Liara: Where is my spare shirt?

Ashley: Toilet paper?

Liara: You did not do that did you?

Ashley: Hell no but maybe you lost it.

Wrex: Listen I had enough of you two yelling at each other.

Ashley: But…

Wrex: Ashley go to one side of the camp. Liara on the other. Neither of you will talk to each other.

_Fallout Tribe Day 2_

*Jericho and Lucas are out exploring the jungle*

Jericho: How should I have known that food was for the crew.

Lucas: At least we stole some of it.

Jericho: Yeah, say would you be interested in an alliance?

Lucas: I would love to be in one.

Jericho: Great. I say we target Butch than Fawkes.

Lucas: Why Fawkes?

Jericho: Nothing personal but do you really want him to be on another team?

Lucas: No

Jericho: We take him out. We take out the threat.

**Lucas's Confession: Me and Jericho new each other from Megaton. We don't always get along but he use to be worse. Besides me and him in an alliance could be powerful. If we also get Three Dog we can control the tribe. **

*Back at camp*

Three Dog: Hey this is Three Dog here at the Fallout Tribe. We are five crazy males looking for some hot female booty.

Butch: Three Dog for the last time we are not in a studio.

Three Dog: Three Dog don't care. Three Dog lives in a radio station.

*Back at Lucas and Jericho*

Jericho: He could be the third guy in our alliance.

Lucas: Great

_Bioshock Tribe Day 2_

Price: So how long have you been a zombie?

Hunter: About a year.

Price: What about Boomer?

Hunter: Not sure.

**Hunter's Confession: Price is the leader of this tribe. I plan on getting on his good side and become his ally. If I do that I can prevent myself from getting voted off first.**

*Big Daddy and Boomer walk back into camp*

Price: How did the food search go?

Big Daddy: Good until Boomer ate the food.

Boomer: Sorry I was hungry.

Big Daddy: What about the shelter?

Hunter: We got it done about half an hour ago.

Price: Where is Eli?

*Eli is on the beach writing his wife's name*

**Eli's Confession: My wife died years ago. Today is her birthday so I wanted to have some alone time with myself. **

*Big Daddy comes in*

Big Daddy: Hey Eli. You ok?

Eli: I am fine. Today would have been my wife's birthday.

Big Daddy: Oh.

**Eli's Confession Continued: I will not let this sad day ruin my chances in the game. I maybe old but I still have a lot of fight left in me. **

Big Daddy: Come on. Lets go find some food.

Eli: Ok.

_Boran Tribe Day 2_

*Sally goes off and finds some food*

Sally: I found food!

Frank: What did you find?

Sally: Mangos!

Dolly: Great job Sally.

**Sally's Confession: I actually read a survival guide before coming out here. So I know what is edible and what is not. But finding food it can insure that I am not voted out. **

Frank: MMM great job.

Sally: Thanks.

JT: Dem Mangos taste good.

*Dolly goes off with Sally and Frank*

Dolly: Us three in an alliance.

Sally: Ok, Blake is going first?

Dolly: I was thinking JT.

Frank: JT is strong.

Dolly: Yeah but I do not trust him. He backstabs people and he is kind of hard to understand. Plus he won a season.

**Dolly's Confession: I do not know why a winner is back. Especially JT. He backstabbed Tyson, Debbie, Coach, Taj, Cirie, and gave his idol to Russell. I do not trust him at all. My first season I got taken out by trying to be the swing vote. This time this sheep farmer is coming back stronger. **

_Immunity Challenge Day 3_

Jeff: Come on in guys. Today's challenge is for immunity. It is a race. You will start going down a hill and across a field until you get to a balance beam, cross the beam until you get to a puzzle. Solve the puzzle and win immunity. In addition the first team to finish gets their luxury items and flint. Second place team gets flint. Third place gets immunity. Last place gets Tribal Council. Ok, let's get started. Survivors ready…go!

*The four teams start going down the hill. Boomer trips and rolls down*

Jeff: Boomer is rolling down and has taken an early lead

Boomer: Wheeeeeee

*JT, Ashley, Blake, and Jericho are right behind Boomer as they get to the bottom of the hill. Boomer gets up and waddles across the field as the other 19 pass him*

Host: Suddenly Boomer is in last.

Eli: Come on Boomer! I am an old man and I am beating you.

*Fallout Tribe gathers at the balance beam first. Jericho and Three Dog make is over easily. Butch falls off*

Jeff: Fallout Tribe has a slight lead over everyone else.

*Boran Tribe gathers at the balance beam as Sally and Dolly easily finishes the balance beam. At that time Lucas and Butch finish as Fawkes struggles*

Jeff: Fawkes is slowing his team down. All that muscle backfiring on him.

*Mass Effect Tribe is at the balance beam and five quickly races across*

Jeff: Mass Effect Tribe has taken first!

*Blake and Frank are struggling at the balance beam but slowly finishes*

Jeff: Boran Tribe finishes they are heading to the puzzle. Bio Shock Tribe is waiting for Boomer.

Price: Boomer move you ass!

Boomer: I am trying!

*Fawkes falls off the balance beam again*

Jericho: You god damn super mutant. Why don't you go bathe in toxic waste! You are useless.

Fawkes: What! *Fawkes races across the balance beam*

Jericho: Hey it worked. Oh *beep* *Jericho runs away from an angry Fawkes*

Jeff: Fallout Tribe is across. Boomer finally made it to the balance beam.

*Price and Hunter make it across. Big Daddy and Boomer falls off. Eli slowly makes it across. The other three teams are at the puzzle*

Jeff: Frank for Boran, Liara for Mass Effect, and Lucas from Fallout are doing the puzzles.

Liara: This is simple.

*Boomer falls off the balance beam again as Big Daddy makes it across*

Price: Boomer move you ass! We need to go!

*Liara quickly finishes the puzzle*

Liara: I am done!

Jeff: Liara thinks she has it…Mass Effect wins Immunity, Luxury items, and flint!

Three Dog: Don't panic Lucas.

Lucas: *Calmly* I am not. I am almost done.

*Boomer falls off the balance beam and blows up. His legs gets up and runs across the beam*

Jeff: Half of Boomer is done. I guess that is enough. Bio Shock tribe can do the puzzle!

Lucas: I have it Jeff!

Jeff: *checks Lucas's puzzle* Fallout Tribe wins immunity and Flint!

*Eli gets to the puzzle and quickly starts to solve it but Frank says he's done*

Jeff: Frank thinks he has it…Boran wins immunity!

Frank: Yes!

Jeff: Congratulations Mass Effect, Fallout, and Boran tribe. You all are safe from Tribal Council tonight. Bioshock Tribe, I will see you tonight.

_Mass Effect Tribe Day 3_

Wrex: Great job on the puzzle Liara!

Liara: Thank you it was simple. It's just like evaluating the terrain and figuring out where the easiest way to go is.

**Liara's Confession: I did it! I have proven to my tribe that I do belong here! I won them immunity, flint, and luxury items! I brought a picture of Shepard…so did Ashley. Wrex brought some family heirloom armor. Kaiden brought a journal. And Tali brought a notebook. I thought it was a journal but she told me it was just for notes.**

*Wrex easily makes fire*

Wrex: We can boil water now.

Kaiden: Good because I am thirsty.

Ashley: I'll bring over some water.

**Ashley's Confession: Liara secured her place in the tribe making me feel vulnerable if we lose next time. I am not going to let that happen. I will work my butt off to take her place. She maybe good mentally but I am physically stronger and I will show that. **

_Fallout Tribe Day 3_

*Jericho was trying to make fire with the machete*

Fawkes: What you did in the challenges today was mean.

Jericho: I really wasn't trying to be. I just wanted you to get across the balance beam. What better way than to insult you and make you run across the beam so you can kill me.

Fawkes: I guess.

Jericho: I do not normally do this but I am sorry. It was just strategy.

**Jericho's Confession: Today at the challenges I said a few "motivational" words to Fawkes to get him across the balance beam, and it worked. He is just a little upset. Hey, it's what I do best. **

*Jericho gets the fire going*

Jericho: We have *beep*ing fire guys!

Lucas: Great job Jericho.

_Bioshock Tribe Day 3_

Price: That was disappointing.

Eli: I know. I was surprised I did so well.

Price: You would have had that puzzle too if Boomer did not slow us down.

**Price's Confession: Boomer is a waste of space. He could not run, he could not balance, he is lazy, and he eats everything. He has to go.**

*Boomer is off with Hunter and Big Daddy.*

Boomer: Hunter we need to vote off Big Daddy.

Big Daddy: Umm I am right here.

Boomer: He slowed us down.

Big Daddy: Ummm…

Boomer: And he is so ugly.

Hunter: Big Daddy is right behind you.

Boomer: Big Daddy we are voting out Hunter tonight.

Hunter: *sighs and slaps forehead*

**Boomer's Confession: My plan is to get Hunter and Big Daddy against each other. So far it seems to be working. **

Hunter: Big Daddy just go along with it.

Boomer: So you two set on the plan?

Big Daddy: Sure

Hunter: Yeah

Boomer: Great! *He waddles off*

Big Daddy: He is an idiot isn't he?

Hunter: Yes he is.

**Hunter's Confession: This is probably the easiest vote in history. None of us like Boomer at all. **

*The tribe gathers their torches and heads to tribal council*

**Eli's Confession: Today I think I proved myself to be more capable in the challenges. I think I am secure for now. As long as we don't lose again. **

_Tribal Council #1_

Jeff: Welcome Bioshock Tribe, everyone grab a torch. So Big Daddy how has camp life been.

Big Daddy: Good, except for lack of food and fire.

Jeff: Hunter, how has this tribe interacted, you have five very different personalities here.

Hunter: Well Price is our leader, Big Daddy is our muscle, Eli is our brains, I am the agile one, and Boomer is the guy that explodes.

Jeff: I saw that in the challenge. Boomer, what happened in the challenge?

Boomer: I rolled down hill which was very fun, oh then I fell off of balance beam a few times. That was fun.

Jeff: Eli, being the oldest one here do you feel vulnerable?

Eli: I think I proved myself to be capable in the challenge. I am old, thin, not very strong, and have one leg but I still can be an asset to the tribe.

Jeff: Price, what are you basing your vote on tonight?

Price: We have four guys who work well together and one that doesn't.

Jeff: It is time to vote. Boomer you are up.

*Big Daddy votes*

*Boomer votes*

**Big Danny**

Boomer: I don't think you like me.

*Eli votes*

*Hunter votes*

**Booomer**

Hunter: Today at the challenge you proved that you do not belong out here.

*Price votes*

Jeff: Ok, let me read the votes. *Collects urn* Person voted out will be asked to leave the area immediately. First vote…

**Big Danny**

**Booomer**

1 votes Big Daddy, 1 vote Boomer

**Boomer**

First Person voted out of Survivor

**Boomer**

Boomer: I won!

Jeff: No you got voted out. Hand me your torch.

Boomer: I win! I win!

Jeff: Boomer the tribe has…

*Boomer explodes snuffing the torch*

Jeff: …spoken

*Boomer's legs run off*

Jeff: Hopefully that will help your challenge performance. Now I need to go take a long shower.

Hunter: Do not get any in your eyes or mouth. You could become one of us.

Jeff: AHHH!

Price: Is that true?

Hunter: I was just messing with you last time. I also wanted to mess with Jeff.

**Boomer's Final Words: Boomer had fun. I wish I was there longer. Maybe they all hate me….nah everyone like Boomer. **

Voted for Boomer: Big Daddy, Hunter, Price, Eli

Voted for Big Daddy: Boomer

Next Time on Survivor

The rivalry between Liara and Ashley intensifies

Lucas becomes the leader of Fallout Tribe but Butch tries to oppose him

On Bioshock tribe some of the members feel that Price is too bossy

And on Boran tribe the girls try to flirt with JT


	2. Chapter 2

Ultimate Video Game Survivor Africa Episode 2

Last time on Survivor, 20 contestants were introduced and had a long journey to their camps. On Mass Effect Tribe Ashley and Liara fought constantly while Tali plotted to keep the two fighting. On the Fallout Tribe Butch attempted to be the leader but quickly lost the respect of his tribe. On Boran Tribe Blake made a promise to stop talking about himself but he could not keep it up. On the Bioshock tribe Price became the leader and Boomer was a liability. In the challenge everyone won immunity except for the Bioshock tribe. At Tribal Council Boomer was voted out for exploding and being a liability. 19 are left who will be voted out next?

_Bioshock Tribe Night 3_

Price: Finally, no more of Boomer exploding and covering us with that…stuff.

Eli: Yeah. Thank for keeping me guys.

Price: Why would we vote you off? You haven't done anything wrong.

**Eli's Confession: Last night I expected to have a vote or two but amazingly enough I received no votes. Maybe, I can last longer in this game than I expected.**

Price: We did not receive fire though.

Hunter: Neither did the Boran tribe.

Eli: Hey, we can get it the next challenge.

**Price's Confession: My main problem here is water. This is Africa and it is the dry season. I need to find a way to get water.**

_Mass Effect Tribe Day 4_

*Ashley was cooking the rice when Liara comes over*

Liara: The rice is going to get overcooked.

Ashley: No it's not.

Liara: I know that rice has to be in boiling water for a certain amount of time and it has passed that time.

Ashley: I have survived on rice before.

Liara: Just take my advice.

Ashley: No I am not.

**Ashley's Confession: Liara is becoming bossy around camp. She did not even know what rice was until a week ago! I feel like dumping the boiling contents of the pot over her head.**

*Ashley serves the rice to everybody*

Wrex: This rice is pretty bland.

Kaiden: We have no spices. They are staple food. Bland taste but it fills you up.

Wrex: Whatever you say.

**Kaiden's Confession: It's been about 3 days since we have eaten and this rice is the first food we have had. To the aliens it may taste bland but to me it tastes good.**

Wrex: Not trying to complain. Just giving my opinion on it.

Liara: It seems a little overcooked.

Tali: It does seem a little over done.

Liara: See Ashley. I told you.

Ashley: It is fine!

**Tali's Confession: In truth the rice was fine. I just wanted them both to be a little bit more on the edge with each other. If I can do that then either one will go next tribal council we have. **

_Fallout Tribe Day 4_

*Lucas cooked the first batch of rice*

Jericho: It's funny that this place is paradise compared to the *beep* hole we live in.

Three Dog: I hear you

**Three Dog's Confession: Where us five came from there are no trees, no grass, and every living thing wants to kill you. Here it's like a dream and us five are doing better here than where we came from. Lucas and Jericho comes from Megaton which has an atomic bomb in the middle of it. I come from Galaxy News Station which is always under attack. Fawkes spent most of his life in a cell imprisoned by his super mutant brothers. Butch comes from a vault which is isolated from the rest of us. **

Lucas: Never thought we could eat food this fresh before.

Fawkes: The worst thing about this place is after 39 days we have to return to our world.

**Lucas's Confession: This is a vacation away from our world but it is also a game. A million bottle caps can fund an expansion of megaton and able to hire some more guards. All we have are me, my deputy, a guard robot in the armory, and a couple of volunteers who sit on top of the wall. **

Butch: Listen guys, enough talking. We still have a lot of work to be done.

Lucas: We did a lot of the work already. I decided that we needed a break for a bit. Come take a seat.

Butch: Who made you the leader?

Jericho: He's the only one with leadership experience here. Plus he has done a find damn job.

Three Dog: Yeah, he is fighting a good fight here.

Butch: Fighting a good fight? Are you on Jet or something? Seriously we need to work.

Jericho: On what? The shelter is done, we have fire, we have enough water.

Butch: We need…Umm.

Jericho: Like I thought.

**Butch's Confession: These guys don't respect me. How can they do that? I am a freaking leader of the tunnel snakes! I am a gang member. A huge threat!**

Butch: I am the leader of the Tunnel Snakes.

Jericho: I am so scared. I am a former raider, Lucas is a sheriff, Fawkes is a super mutant, and Three Dog has a *beep* load of Brotherhood of Steel guarding him 24\7. He doesn't even need them to kick your ass.

_Bioshock Tribe Day 4_

Price: Alright people we need to get this shelter fixed up! It's falling apart!

Hunter: Whoa! The shelter is fine.

Price: That's what they all say. One windstorm later and crash…we are all dead.

**Price's Confession: I do not want a repeat of what happened last challenge. I think we were slow on our shelter. I have to push these three so we can stand a chance next challenge.**

*Price is seen trying to make fire*

Eli: Have you done this before?

Price: Yes I have.

**Eli's Confession: I like Price but recently he suddenly decided that he is a drill sergeant. He's going around giving out orders. We need a leader that can help us not intimidate us. **

*Hunter meets with Eli*

Hunter: I think we may need to target Price.

Eli: You are getting a little annoyed with him too?

Hunter: Yes, he's driving me crazy here.

Eli: He means well but I have to agree with you.

**Eli's Confession Continued: The one good thing about Price is that it takes the target away from me. You don't need to be strong to win. You need to be smarter. I think I can last awhile if I play it smart and take the target off my head. **

*Price starts a fire*

Price: I got fire!

Eli: Without any flint?

Price: I told you I could do it.

Big Daddy: Good, we can boil water now.

_Boran Tribe Day 4_

*The entire tribe except for Frank are laying in the sun*

Dolly: So JT do you work out?

JT: I am a country boy so I get my muscles worken in the country.

Dolly: Well I think it's sexy.

Blake: What about me?

Dolly: JT is sexier.

JT: I be sexy!

Blake: Hey but I have more muscles than him.

JT: I be faster.

**Frank's Confession: I see the four younger ones laying and doing no work. It's my season all over again except this time I have no allies. I am not sure if Dolly and Sally are with me. **

*JT and Blake race across the camp ground with JT winning*

Sally: Yay JT!

Dolly: Go JT!

**JT's Confession: I just be a good ol country boy. I have them girls eatin out of my hand. Once I make them in my alliance I can have control in my tribe. The first one will either be Frank or Blake. **

*The girls and JT go hang out by the lake*

Dolly: So JT. Care to be in an alliance with us?

JT: I sure will.

Dolly: Good

**Dolly's Confession: I think it is safe to say that I have control in the tribe now. I have Frank, Sally, and JT. I could have Blake but all he cares about is himself. But it's funny seeing the Country Boy and the Golden Boy fight for my attention. **

_Mass Effect Tribe Day 5_

*Liara is getting water with Kaiden and Tali*

Liara: Kaiden, Tali. Would you two help me vote out Ashley if we lose?

Kaiden: I am not sure. She is strong.

Liara: We have plenty of strength. You and Wrex. You need people who can provide intelligence in this tribe. Mental strength.

Tali: What about me?

Liara: Two physical competitors and two mental competitors can make an unstoppable team. Plus she may flip the first chance she gets.

Kaiden: Ok, since you do make a good point.

Tali: I am with you too. Although I do have to warn you that Ashley is doing the same thing. She approached me this morning.

Liara: Oh no. She might have Wrex too.

**Liara's Confession: I am worried about my place in the tribe. I am fighting for 4****th**** not 5****th****. If I can just get one place ahead of Ashley then I will be fine. If not then I will be going home soon.**

*Tali goes up to Ashley*

Tali: Liara is forming an alliance with Kaiden. She tried to get me in as well.

Ashley: What!

Tali: If we get Wrex then we can take out Liara.

Ashley: Good idea.

**Ashley's Confession: Liara thinks she can form an alliance against me behind my back. Well that blue bitch just messed with the wrong human. This catfight is on!**

*Ashley approaches Wrex*

Ashley: Wrex you got to help me. Liara is forming an alliance to get rid of you and me.

Wrex: Well I am with you then.

Ashley: Good.

**Wrex's Confession: Do I trust Ashley? Not really. I am joining her alliance just to keep the tribe strong. Me and her are the two strongest and if we can stick together we can dominate the physical challenges.**

_Fallout Tribe Day 5_

*Jericho and Lucas are traveling through the jungle*

Jericho: The only thing I am worried about is us getting split up.

Lucas: I know. The worse thing is that we maybe have to vote for each other due to being in bigger alliances.

Jericho: Well if that *beep* happens then we just let the best man win. No bitterness.

Lucas: Ok.

**Jericho: I like Lucas but truthfully I rather have Fawkes on my tribe. I mean come on an eight foot super mutant versus an old relaxed sheriff who is the oldest in this tribe. There is no contest.**

Lucas: You are kind of like the son I never had.

Jericho: And you are the father that I never killed *They both laugh*

Lucas: You killed your father.

Jericho: He lost an arm and a leg from a frag mine.

**Lucas's Confession: Jericho has that tough boy kind of attitude but every now and then he slips something that shows me that he is more than a former raider. He has a heart and every day he shows more and more of it. **

*Fawkes comes over to the two*

Lucas: Hey Fawkes

Fawkes: Hi.

Jericho: So Fawkes, are you interested in an alliance with us?

Fawkes: I am interested. You are the first to approach me.

Lucas: Yeah, there isn't much strategy with the other two. Butch is an outcast and Three Dog. Well I do not know what he is thinking.

*Back at camp*

Three Dog: Whats up Africa this is your host Three Dog bringing you the latest news from Galaxy News Station! Right now I am with Butch.

Butch: Don't you ever do anything but act like you are in a radio station.

Three Dog: It's been years since I have been outside.

**Fawkes's Confession: I never expected to have such a good position in the tribe. As a super mutant I expected discrimination from these guys. Jericho is giving me a chance which is strange since he hates my kind. And Butch hates everyone. I hope I can continue being in good relationships with everyone here.**

_Bioshock Tribe Day 5_

*Price is seen working all over camp. Gathering fire wood, reinforcing the shelter, and gathering water*

**Hunter's Confession: Price is not human. He looks and bleeds like one but he isn't. He's a machine. He will not stop working and keeps complaining that we don't work enough. We need to be strong for tomorrow or else we will be back at Tribal Council and I can safely say that Price will be going home.**

Price: Come on there is work to be done!

Eli: We need a fifteen minute break.

Price: We need a good camp.

Hunter: But we need to save our strength for tomorrow.

**Big Daddy's Confession: I see the three fight a lot. I do not plan to fight. I want to keep the target off me. I will intervene if it gets too heated but this tribe is becoming divided. In order to win we need to work as a team. So far we have four individuals. **

Price: If no one else will do it. Than I will.

Hunter: Good! If we fail because of you it will make the boot easier.

_Boran Tribe Day 5_

**Frank's Confession: I now think that I maybe the next to go in this tribe. The girls are attractive to the two young guys and me, the old guy is on the outs. I will not sit by and let that happen again. **

Frank: JT do you think that Blake maybe trying to plot against you?

JT: I know he dun want to do that. He be dumb to do dat.

Frank: Yeah, but I have heard some hints of jealously from Blake saying that you are taking all the ladies.

JT: I haffa go check it out. Thanks Frank.

Frank: No problem.

*Frank goes over to Blake*

Frank: JT thinks you are getting all the ladies and he is getting jealous.

Blake: He should be. I am way hotter than he will ever be. I was voted the hottest guy in middle school, high school, college, and my workplace.

Frank: Well just watch your back.

Blake: I will.

**Blake's Confession: JT wants to come and take over my tribe. To hell with him! I have Frank! All I need is one of the girls, or maybe to split their vote. Which ever happens JT will regret messing with the Golden Boy!**

_Mass Effect Tribe Night 5_

*Ashley takes Liara's picture of Shepard and throws it into the fire*

**Ashley's Confession: I do not like aliens. Liara especially. I can stand Wrex and Tali but Liara…I want to make her suffer. So I burned her luxury item and her spare set of clothing.**

Camera Man: Isn't that against the rules?

Ashley: Did you kick Russell out for doing that?

Camera Man: Continue then.

_Bioshock Tribe Day 6_

*Big Daddy gathers his tribe by the fire*

Big Daddy: I haven't really said much these past few days but I wanted to get this off my chest.

Eli: Ok.

Big Daddy: We need to start working as a team. If we don't we are doomed to fail. I've protected children from harm in the past. They relied on my protection and I relied on the Adam they harvested. We need to rely on each other and discover each other's strength. If not we are doomed to fail. I want at least one of us to get to the final 3.

Eli: Sounds fair.

Hunter: Ok, no more fighting.

Price: I will be less demanding.

**Big Daddy's Confession: I like my team, despite being dysfunctional. Even in this cold hard armor I have a soft heart. I will do everything in my power not to have my tribe go to tribal council again. **

_Mass Effect Tribe Day 6_

Liara: Where is my picture and extra set of clothes! Ashley what did you do with my picture!

Ashley: I did not touch your picture!

Liara: You threw my shirt into the jungle and you stole my picture of Shepard!

Ashley: Maybe a mouse took it!

**Tali's Confession: I did not even need to do anything and they are sabotaging each other. This is better than I expected. **

Liara: I know you did. You are trying to make my life a living hell!

Ashley: Don't you accuse me!

Liara: Who else would have done that stuff? Tali, Wrex, and Kaiden are not like that! Only you are!

Wrex: Enough! *Everyone is quiet* I like a good fight but not like this! We are on a team and that means we have to work like one. Be a team now. Kill each other at the merge.

_Immunity Challenge Day 6_

Jeff: Welcome Contestants. Today's challenge is a Sumo competition. In a large ring one member from each team will attempt to knock the other three off and into the mud below. First team to get two points wins immunity, fire if they do not have it, and fishing gear. Second place team wins immunity and fire. Third place team wins immunity and fire. Last place team goes to tribal council. Bioshock Tribe since you made fire you gets flint. Boran Tribe if you get at least 3rd place you get fire. Each round will be randomly selected. One person from each tribe except Bioshock will sit out. Who will that be?

Liara: Me

Lucas: I will sit out.

Sally: I will sit this one out.

Jeff: The first round is Kaiden, Three Dog, Eli, and JT. Survivors ready…go!

*Kaiden and Three Dog attack each other as JT tries to push Eli out but Eli dodges. Kaiden pushes Three Dog out. JT grabs and tosses Eli out*

Jeff: Three Dog and Eli are out

*JT and Kaiden push each other but JT grabs Kaiden's leg making Kaiden fall out of the arena*

Jeff: Boran scores the first point! Next up is Tali, Butch, Hunter, and Frank. Survivors ready…go!

*Tali and Frank go after each other. Hunter jumps in and pushes them both off. Hunter jumps in front of Butch*

Butch: Ahh a ghoul! *Butch faints and falls off the edge*

Hunter: That was anti-climatic.

Jeff: Bioshock Tribe scores the first point. Third round is Wrex, Fawkes, Big Daddy, and Blake. The four strongest of their tribes. Go!

*All four collide in the center. Blake gets thrown out of the ring easily. Big Daddy backs up as Fawkes and Wrex push and shove each other neither gaining any ground. Big Daddy charges and throws them both out of the arena.*

Jeff: After an impressive charge Bioshock wins fishing gear and immunity!

Big Daddy: No one messes with Big Daddy and his tribe! Bioshock Tribe since you won immunity you will not be able to compete. Next three up are Ashley, Jericho, and Dolly. Survivors ready…go!

*Jericho rushes in and pushes Dolly off*

Dolly: Hey!

Jericho: Sorry babe.

*Ashley attacks Jericho but Jericho grabs Ashley's arm and tosses her off*

Jericho: This is too easy.

Jeff: Fallout Tribe scores a point. Since Bioshock Tribe is out the three people who sat out will be competing. Liara, Lucas, and Sally are up. Go!

*Lucas and Sally meet in the middle. Liara is waiting near the edge. Lucas gets the upper hand and shoves Sally off. Liara moves in but Lucas is ready and easily pushes Liara off*

Jeff: Fallout Tribe wins immunity! If Boran wins this round Mass Effect will go to Tribal Council. The people who are competing are Tali and Sally. Survivors ready…go!

*Tali quickly moves in and grabs Sally. Sally tries to push back but Tali shoves her off the edge*

Jeff: Mass Effect Tribe scores a point. Last round Ashley against JT. Survivors ready…go!

*Ashley moves in quickly and grabs JT. JT counters by grabbing her leg and making her fall over. JT attempts to roll her off but she jumps back up. Both shove each other around the arena neither gaining any advantage. Ashley gets JT to the edge but before she could push him in her grabs her waist and throws her off*

Jeff: Boran wins immunity!

JT: Yes! I did it!

Jeff: Bioshock, Fallout, Boran Tribe you all win immunity. Boran Tribe you win fire. Bioshock Tribe you win fishing gear. Mass Effect Tribe, I am sorry but you will see me at Tribal Council tonight.

_Bioshock Tribe Day 6_

Hunter: Wow, we destroyed them!

Price: We didn't even need me.

Hunter: Even Eli did well against JT.

Eli: I had no shot at winning that round. But I guess I showed that youngster something.

**Big Daddy's Confession: We won immunity and fishing gear. It could have been my speech that helped us but still we won and I am proud of this team. **

*Price is off fishing*

Hunter: I guess we are safe until the switch.

Eli: We need to stick together. I think two of us will be on either tribe.

Big Daddy: Good idea. I will not vote for another Bioshock member.

Hunter: Me either.

Price: Hey guys! I have some fish!

**Eli's Confession: We had six shaky days with each other and now we are stronger than ever. I feel a bit better knowing that I have my tribe behind my back helping me. I still have a long road ahead of me. Every challenge tribal council is a struggle for my survival. **

_Boran Tribe Day 6_

*Frank started the fire easily*

**Frank's Confession: After six days we finally have fire. Good timing too since we are getting desperate here. No water has weakened us but JT's strength got us through the challenge.**

JT: I dun good in the challenge.

Blake: I would have done well if I wasn't up against three tanks.

Sally: Some of those guys are huge and strong.

Dolly: That Jericho guy is tough.

**JT's Confession: I won us the challenge single handedly. I kicked them butts though. Now I have more respect from Frank and da ladies. **

Frank: Great job JT.

JT: Thanks

Blake: Hey! I could have kicked butt too. You ever try going up against an eight foot green guy and someone in a diver's suit?

Frank: But JT took on that girl single handedly. She is a soldier.

Blake: How do you know?

Frank: The tattoo on her arm. If JT slipped up she could have knocked him off.

_Mass Effect Tribe Day 6_

**Ashley's Confession: Damn it! I lost to some farmer. Uhhh! I hate this! How could I have lost to that jackass! I let my team down but I am not going home! I did better than that bitch Liara.**

Ashley: Wrex you and me need to stay.

Wrex: I agree. Strength needs to stick together. Even though we are defeated we will weed out the weak.

**Wrex's Confession: I lost in the challenge today. It was a good fight but I met my match. If I stay I will come back for revenge. One good thing about a Krogan is that if we survive we will come back for another round. Despite my defeat, Big Daddy and Fawkes have my respect.**

*Ashley talks with Tali*

Ashley: So is Liara going tonight?

Tali: I am not sure.

Ashley: I have Wrex.

Tali: I need to see what she has to offer but it will most likely be her going.

Ashley: Good. I did better than her at the challenge. I fought she just stood back and waited to be taken out.

*Tali goes over to talk with Kaiden and Liara*

Liara: Ashley has to go.

Tali: I am between voting between you two.

Liara: She's a bully and will most likely target you next.

Tali: Yeah except her and Wrex need us. We are the brains and they are the brawn.

Liara: She may go after you next. She might burn your stuff.

Tali: You have a good point. It may most likely be her.

Kaiden: I like Ashley but she did blow two rounds.

**Liara's Confession: I can not stand Ashley. She has been bullying me and burned my stuff. She maybe stronger but the smarter ones win in the end. She is not as smart as some say she is. **

*The tribe gathers their stuff for Tribal Council*

**Tali's Confession: I am the swing vote tonight. I have caused the hatred here. If either of them actually talked to each other they would have noticed that I am playing them both. I need to make the right decision for our tribe. **

_Tribal Council Day 6_

Jeff: Welcome Mass Effect Tribe. Take a torch and let's get started. So Tali how has camp life been?

Tali: Pretty good. We all have experience with survival so it took us no time to make shelter.

Jeff: What about fire?

Tali: Fire is a little more difficult. Fortunately we won it on day three.

Jeff: Wrex what happened in the challenge? You are the strongest one in the tribe and yet you lost.

Wrex: I fought someone better. Big Daddy beat me. He may have won this round but I will be back. He is a worthy opponent.

Jeff: Ashley you lost two rounds. Does that leave you vulnerable?

Ashley: I was vulnerable no matter what I did. Liara is targeting me and I am targeting Liara.

Jeff: Liara, what caused the rivalry between you two?

Liara: Outside of the game we both fought over Shepard…the one we both loved.

Jeff: What was the result?

Ashley: You do not want to know.

Jeff: Kaiden will this vote be easy?

Kaiden: No, both bring in a lot of talent. Liara is the best with mental challenges and Ashley is strong.

Jeff: Wrex how are you voting tonight?

Wrex: I am voting to keep our tribe strong.

Jeff: Anything else before we begin?

Liara: Yes, tribe if you want to vote for someone, please vote out Ashley. She is a loose cannon and will burn her next target's stuff.

Ashley: You are a liar!

Liara: I am not! I know it was you!

Ashley: Don't you dare accuse me!

Wrex: Settle down!

Jeff: Wrex you seem to be the one breaking up these fights.

Wrex: I have been many times. They start to argue like little children. If it was legal I would have given them each a knife and had them go at it but it's against the rules.

Jeff: It is time to vote. Ashley you are up first.

*Ashley votes*

**Liar-a**

Ashley: I did burn your stuff and now I am voting you out. Good bye.

*Liara votes*

**Ashley**

Liara: I hope you leave tonight. I can not live with you anymore.

*Kaiden votes*

*Wrex votes*

*Tali votes*

*Vote hidden*

Tali: I have to betray one of you. Better it be you. Sorry.

Jeff: I will go count the votes *Gets the urn* Person voted out will be asked to leave the area immediately. First vote…

**Liar-a**

**Ashley**

One vote Liara. One vote Ashley

**Lieara**

Wrex: Sorry, I am not a good speller.

Liara: It's ok.

**Ashley**

Two votes Liara. Two votes Ashley

Second person voted out of Survivor…

**Liara**

Ashley: YES!

Jeff: Liara please bring me your torch.

Liara: It was fun. Don't go pissing anything that is not human Ashley.

Ashley: Shut up

Jeff: Liara, the tribe has spoken. *snuffs torch as Liara leaves* I see it was an interesting six days but it will only get tougher.

**Liara's Final Words: Tali voted me out. I guess she wanted to keep the tribe physically stronger. I had fun with the exception of Ashley. Besides now I can relax as she gets gray hairs from the game.**

Voted for Liara: Ashley, Wrex, Tali

Voted for Ashley: Liara, Kaiden

Next time on Survivor…

A tribe switch forms new relationships and new enemies. The tribes face off in the most physically grueling challenge ever.


	3. Chapter 3

Ultimate Video Game Survivor Africa Episode 3

Last time on Survivor Ashley and Liara fought in Mass Effect tribe. Price in Bioshock Tribe bossed his tribe around making Big Daddy step up to make the tribe whole again. In Boran tribe Frank saw himself on the outs and made Blake and JT distrust each other. On Fallout Tribe Lucas and Jericho made an alliance. Mass Effect Tribe lost a close immunity challenge and was sent to Tribal Council. With Tali as the swing vote she had to choose between Ashley's strength or Liara's smarts. In the end Liara got the boot 3 votes to 2. 18 are left. Who will be voted next?

_Mass Effect Tribe Night 6_

*The tribe walked back into camp. Ashley was very happy*

Ashley: Yes, she is gone!

Kaiden: You did not need to rub it in.

Ashley: She was my enemy. I have defeated her.

**Tali's Confession: Last night I voted out Liara. I had two reasons. First one is because she would not do well in physical challenges. Second is that I wanted to eliminate a mental threat. If she gets to the merge she would easily get to the finals. **

Kaiden: Well the switch is going to happen in a couple of days.

Wrex: I am looking forward to new opponents and allies.

Kaiden: Yeah.

**Kaiden's Confession: My ally Liara was voted out. I am not too worried though Ashley will not vote me out. She has a thing against aliens and will probably go after Tali or Wrex next. But with the Tribal Switch it would insure my safety here as well.**

_Mass Effect Tribe Day 7_

*Tali is off in the jungle with Wrex*

Wrex: This place sickens me.

Tali: Why?

Wrex: No killing of dangerous animals. What is the point of survivor if you can't go off and kill these things.

Tali: I am disappointed since due to my species weak immune systems due to being in these suits I can not physically touch plants with my bare hands or breathe the air without an air filtration system.

Wrex: That's got to suck.

Tali: I know.

**Wrex's Confession: Me and Tali have made a pretty close alliance. I figured that Ashley might try to go after Tali next. If I help protect her then it might change Ashley to go after Kaiden.**

Tali: I want to make a final 3 deal with you.

Wrex: I would accept that. I rather go to the final 3 with someone I know than someone from another tribe.

**Tali's Confession: I have made a final 3 deal with Wrex. I wanted him because he may not get any votes. This game requires a social game and that is what Wrex lacks. It is difficult for him to be close to anyone. **

_Fallout Tribe Day 7_

*Butch is sitting on a log by the fire*

Butch: Yo, Lucas. Can you hand me the machete. I am going to carve my name in this log.

Lucas: I am cutting wood. You can have it after I am done.

Butch: I am the leader of this tribe. I demand you give me the machete.

Lucas: Last time I checked I was elected the leader.

Butch: Leaders are born not elected. I am a born leader.

Lucas: Whatever *rolls eyes*

**Lucas's Confession: I thought Butch had potential. I was proven wrong. He doesn't do anything but bark orders. It gets really annoying.**

Lucas: I would bet the first time you go to tribal council you will be voted out.

Butch: I bet you would not even make it to the final 3.

**Butch's Confession: Lucas made a stupid bet with me. I figured he will be the next going home so no worries. I have Fawkes, Three Dog, and Jericho in my pocket. **

*Lucas meets with his tribe except for Butch*

Lucas: I can not stand that guy.

Jericho: This is the first time I've seen you angry. You are usually calm.

Three Dog: Yeah, what's up with that?

Lucas: He just has less maturity than my son.

Jericho: Not a good comparison your son is more mature than me.

Three Dog: I think if there is a tribal switch that we target him. He could pull an Arthas.

Fawkes: I agree. We have to take him out.

Lucas: I don't want to throw a challenge.

Jericho: We won't.

**Three Dog's Confession: We all made a pact to take out Butch in the switch. He could make an alliance that would carry him to the final 3. That makes him a huge threat even though he has no chance of winning.**

_Bioshock Tribe Day 7_

*Eli is with Big Daddy*

Eli: Out of the four people here you are the only one I think I can trust

Big Daddy: Why is that?

Eli: You seem more caring than the other two.

Big Daddy: Really

Eli: Well we are both like fathers. Protective of the ones we love.

Big Daddy: I am more like a bodyguard.

Eli: You know what I mean. I want to take you to the final 3.

Big Daddy: Really?

Eli: Yeah

**Big Daddy's Confession: I feel that Eli is the least likely out of this group to betray me. He is like a grandfather with a lot of spirit. **

**Eli's Confession: Out of everyone here strangely enough Big Daddy is the one that I like the most. He has yet to do anything to anger anybody. He maybe a threat but he seems very loyal. **

_Boran Tribe Day 7_

*Blake goes and confronts JT*

Blake: JT just so you know you watch your back because I am gunning for you.

JT: What?

Blake: We better be on different tribes. I know you are trying to take my girls.

JT: Your girls?

Blake: Yes. My girls.

JT: Treat dem with respect.

**Blake's Confession: I decided to confront JT about the female situation and see what he has to say. Like an idiot he seemed confused and dumbfounded. **

**JT's Confession: I have no idea why Blake came to me? He seemed like a good guy. Frank warned me about him but he suddenly came at me like a bull to a red cape. I guess Frank is right. **

_Reward Challenge Day 7_

Jeff: Welcome Survivors. Liara voted out of the last tribal council. You all have been here for 7 days. Alliances seem straightforward and outsiders feel hopeless. Not anymore. Everyone drop your buffs and pick a rock from this bag. The ones with the purple rock are the new team captains. *passes out rocks* Ok, reveal them. *Everyone shows them* Price and Butch are Captains. Price you are in the Bioshock tribe and Butch you are in the Fallout Tribe.

Butch: Awesome.

Jeff: So who wants to go first? Remember you can not choose someone from your tribe.

Price: I'll let the little guy pick first.

Butch: Wrex!

Wrex: Damn.

Price: Ashley since you are a great fighter and a solider.

Ashley: Yes!

Jeff: Wrex your pick.

Wrex: Eli

Jeff: That is a surprising pick.

**Wrex's Confession: I wanted someone weak so they can be the first boot. Plus we needed someone smart and I can not choose Tali.**

Jeff: Ashley.

Ashley: The guy with sun glasses and the bandana.

Three Dog: Alright!

Eli: We need some young strong guys so Blake.

Blake: Yeah!

Three Dog: We need some more females so Sally.

Sally: Yay!

**Sally's Confession: I was happy to be chosen over some of the stronger people here. A few days ago I was sick and now I am well liked. **

Blake: Jericho

Jericho: *beep* Yeah!

Sally: The guy in the divers suit.

Jeff: Big Daddy join the Bioshock Tribe

Jericho: Kaiden

Kaiden: Cool.

Big Daddy: Lucas

Lucas: Thank you Big Daddy.

Jericho: Choose Fawkes.

Kaiden: Frank

Frank: Good.

**Jericho's Confession: I kept hinting to Kaiden to choose Fawkes. I do not want him to go anywhere else. He is too valuable. **

Lucas: JT

JT: Yes!

Frank: Zombie guy.

Hunter: My name is Hunter.

Jeff: Hunter is with Fallout Tribe.

JT: Girl in that suit

Tali: Tali

**JT's Confession: I always had a thing for a girl in a suit. Tali is sexy.** *smiles*

Hunter: Fawkes. I wonder why no one picked him.

Fawkes: Finally

**Fawkes's Confession: Why did no one pick me until the end? I heard Jericho wanted me picked. I have come to the conclusion that people think I am an abomination. **

Jeff: And Dolly will go to Bioshock Tribe. The new Fallout Tribe consists of Butch, Wrex, Eli, Blake, Jericho, Kaiden, Frank, Hunter, and Fawkes.

Jericho: Hell yeah!

Jeff: The new Bioshock tribe consists of Price, Ashley, Three Dog, Sally, Big Daddy, Lucas, JT, Tali, and Dolly. Head back to your camps and I will see you at immunity.

_Fallout Tribe Day 7_

**Butch's Confession: So I brought them to my camp and showed them around. While I keep reminding them that I am the leader…not them. **

Butch: Here is the shelter which I lead to build. There is the fire pit which I lead to making fire.

Jericho: *cough* bull*beep* *cough*

Butch: And this is the lake which I discovered.

Jericho: Took you four days.

**Fawkes's Confession: We got into camp and Butch decided to give the tour. His "tour" was him showing everything that was visible and telling everyone how good he is. Arrogance like that spells doom.**

Butch: Any questions about the camp?

Blake: Where is the water?

Butch: Umm

Jericho: Up the hill over there half a mile away.

Blake: I am sure Butch could have told us.

**Blake's Confession: Butch seems like a pretty cool guy. He has that 1950's style going. He may need someone to look out for him and I could be that guy.**

*Blake takes Butch to the water*

Blake: You seem pretty cool.

Butch: I am. I have my own gang and everything.

Blake: Neat. Say would you like to be in an alliance.

Butch: Hell yeah!

Blake: Great.

*Wrex is alone by the fire as Eli sits down*

Eli: Feeling a little uncomfortable.

Wrex: Too many humans or human like people.

Eli: Yeah, too many young people.

Wrex: *chuckling* You are an alright guy.

Eli: My name is Eli

Wrex: Wrex.

Eli: You ready to win immunity?

Wrex: I was born for these challenges.

**Wrex's Confession: I am not the most social person but I met Eli and despite appearing weak he does fill the need for smarts. Plus he may seem weak and frail but a guy who lost his leg and survived is tough.**

Eli: When the combine hit they blew my leg off with a grenade.

Wrex: Impressive human.

Eli: Yeah, I was a leader of the rebels.

Wrex: A warrior?

Eli: Too old but I planned a lot of the attacks

Wrex: A chief then

Eli: Yeah, like that.

Wrex: If I was there those combines would not have stood a chance.

Eli: I wish we had a lot of you guys.

**Eli's Confession: I saw Wrex by himself and I wanted to gain his trust. We may not look like it but we formed a good friendship. We saw our fair share of hell and would stay in it until we win. **

_Bioshock Tribe Day 7_

Lucas: Damn this looks like a fine place, a better shelter, more wood, and a nicer view.

Price: We worked our arses off to make this camp.

**Lucas's Confession: We all predicted this tribal switch. It shook things up but I wished Jericho was here. I am sent here where my only ally is Three Dog. **

Three Dog: Sent here with four lovely ladies.

Sally: So what are you?

Three Dog: I am a radio DJ

Tali: Sounds like an interesting line of work.

Three Dog: It is especially when Super Mutants attack my station every dog.

**Three Dog's Confession: I like how all the ladies are in my tribe. Despite only being four ladies. I wish there was more. Eight ladies and one lucky Three Dog. AROWWW**

Three Dog: So I am pretty popular.

Ashley: Just don't think of hitting on me.

Three Dog: Don't worry. This dog is house broken.

**Ashley's Confession: Three Dog is crazy. He is a piece of work. I guess this show needed crazy people here and he fit the description. **

*Dolly goes out with Sally and JT*

Dolly: We need to stick together.

Sally: I agree

Dolly: We are three strong and we should stay that way. We just need two more to have the majority.

JT: I think I can get them Tali over to our side.

Sally: Great. Maybe Three Dog can join us as well.

**Dolly's Confession: I need the majority. Once I have that I just need to lead them like sheep. In the final five I can lead two to the slaughter.**

**Sally's Confession: We control 33% of the vote. We need to make that at least 50%. I am not being in the minority this time. I can guarantee that. How hard is it to get two more votes?**

_Fallout Tribe Day 8_

*Blake talks with Frank*

Blake: Say Frank since you and me are allies would you be interested in an alliance with me and Butch.

Frank: I haven't gotten any offers yet so sure.

Blake: Great. Boran tribe to the end!

**Frank's Confession: I am not sure if I will stick with Blake. I never trusted or liked him. I guess I will keep my eyes out for another alliance. If none come to me than I will go with him. **

*Wrex and Fawkes are hunting*

**Wrex's Confession: I had it with the show telling me not to kill an animal. I need meat not that rice crap. So me and Fawkes went out hunting.**

Fawkes: What is the plan?

Wrex: You go over there and scare them to me.

Fawkes: Ok, good idea. I'll be back.

*A few minutes later*

Fawkes: AHHHH

*A large African Buffalo runs towards Wrex. Wrex smiles and charges at the Buffalo. At the last minute the Buffalo runs off to the side running away from Wrex*

Wrex: COWARD!

Fawkes: *coming out of the jungle* Didn't get it?

Wrex: Naw, the thing is a coward.

**Fawkes's Confession: Me and Wrex has formed a good relationship here. We went out hunting…we failed but we bonded well. **

Jericho: What the *beep* happened out there?

Hunter: Did someone die? Do you have their brains?

Wrex: No but I showed the Buffalo who is braver.

**Wrex's Confession: I failed to find food…but I have my pride. I did not cower from battle. I took on an African Buffalo which is a feared animal in Africa and I won. I am the top of the food chain!**

_Bioshock Tribe Day 8_

*Ashley goes off with Sally, Dolly, and Tali*

Ashley: We need to make an all female alliance.

Tali: Why is that?

Ashley: Because there are 14 men and 4 women. They could easily pick us off.

Dolly: I don't think so.

Sally: Does Big Daddy even count as a man?

Ashley: Well we need to stick together. If we get three dog or JT we can control this tribe and come in 4 female strong.

Sally: Let's give it a shot.

**Tali's Confession: I know all female alliances almost never work and especially when the leader dislikes any alien. I am going to keep my options open because I know what Ashley can do. She may try to vote me out before the merge. **

Tali: Ok, I am in.

Dolly: Me too.

Ashley: Good, we should either take out Three Dog if he does not go with us or Lucas first.

**Ashley's Confession: In truth I wanted to take out Big Daddy but we need his strength, same with Price. Lucas and Three Dog are expendable so I won't cry if they go home. **

*Dolly goes over to JT*

Dolly: JT, I have an alliance with Ashley and Tali. Would you want us to stick with it?

JT: Sure. With dem we can control the game.

Dolly: Great. We thinking of pulling Three Dog in as well.

JT: Ok, he seems cool enough.

**JT's Confession: I am in this alliance now with Ashley, Tali, Sally, Dolly, and maybe Three Dog. I might be able to win a second time.**

Sally: So Three Dog would you like to join an alliance with four sexy ladies.

Three Dog: Hell, yeah sign me up!

Sally: Ok.

**Sally's Confession: Getting Three Dog to join was very easy. You just mention four sexy ladies and he comes over to your side. This is going to be sweet. Once we are at the final six Three Dog will go, then Tali, then JT leaving three women in the final 3. **

_Fallout Tribe Day 9_

*Kaiden goes over and gets treemail*

Kaiden: A rock?

*He goes over to his tribe*

Kaiden: Tree mail guys!

Wrex: Looks like a strength challenge.

**Kaiden's Confession: I feel confident that we can win it today. We have a stronger tribe. We have Wrex, Fawkes, Blake, me, Jericho, and Hunter. **

_Bioshock Tribe Day 9_

Price: We have our first challenge today. I do not want us failing it. Do you all understand?

Sally: Yes we do.

Price: Good, lets go and kick their areses!

**Price's Confession: They have some of the stronger players but that does not mean they are better at challenges than us. We have more willpower and teamwork.**

_Immunity Challenge Day 9_

Jeff: Come on in guys. This challenge will be the most physically demanding. We have a 1000 pound rock. Your team's objective is to hold it up longer than the other team. Now there is a little twist to this. If you feel certain that your team can hold it up without you. You can help yourself to some food. I will give you ten seconds to choose.

Butch: We have Wrex and Fawkes. *Butch goes over followed by Blake*

Blake: I need something better than rice.

Frank: *whisper* Butch and Blake just signed their death warrant.

Jeff: Butch and Blake are sitting out. Everyone else use these ropes to hold the rock up. This challenge is underway. JT how heavy is it?

JT: Pretty heavy but we can do it as long as no one gives up.

Jeff: This will seem heavier as time goes by. Frank, how heavy is it?

Frank: We could have used two young guys who are sitting eating rather than helping us.

*30 minutes have passed. Several survivors are sweating. Eli is struggling*

Wrex: Don't give up Eli.

Eli: I won't.

Jeff: Eli is struggling *Eli struggles as the rope slowly slips out of his hands*

Eli: No!

Jeff: Eli is out

Wrex: You fought well. You did not give up.

Eli: Thanks.

Jeff: It is now 9 people on Bioshock Tribe and 6 on Fallotu Tribe.

*45 minutes have past since the start. Frank is starting to struggle as well as Sally. The rope slips out of Frank's hands followed by Sally*

Jeff: Frank and Sally are out. 5 are left on Fallout Tribe, 8 on Bioshock.

Butch: Come on guys, you can do it.

Wrex: Shut up Butch!

*An hour has passed as Jericho, Kaiden, and Hunter are struggling*

Jeff: Fallout Tribe really struggling*

Jericho: Screw you Jeff!

Jeff: Jericho is annoyed by me.

*Kaiden drops out*

Kaiden: Damn

Jeff: Kaiden is out

Jericho: Hey Jeff you want to hold this? I bet you couldn't last 10 minutes.

Jeff: Jericho still annoyed by me.

Hunter: Oh crap the rope is slipping!

Fawkes: Hang on Hunter.

Hunter: *beep* Oh *beep*

*The rope slips out of Hunter's hands*

Jeff: Hunter is out. Only Jericho, Wrex, and Fawkes are left on the Fallout Tribe.

JT: We have dem now. No one give up!

Jeff: Bioshock looking fatigued but no one is giving up. Three Dog is struggling a bit.

Three Dog: I am not giving up Jeff!

Jericho: Give up! Come on. Your team is safe Three Dog.

Three Dog: No

Jeff: Jericho is taunting Three Dog.

*Jericho's rope is slipping as he struggles to hang on*

Jericho: *beep*ing challenge. I will kill the *beep* who made this challenge.

*Jericho lets go of the rope as Wrex and Fawkes struggle to keep the rock up as the rock slowly descends*

Jeff: Jericho is out.

Jericho: I did better than you would have done. *Beep*ing Butch and Blake.

*The rock hits the ground*

Jeff: Bioshock Tribe wins immunity!

Price: Yes! Great job team!

Sally: Yay!

JT: We done it!

Jeff: Bioshock you are safe from Tribal Council tonight. Fallout Tribe I will see you tonight where one of you will be voted out.

Jericho: Go to hell Jeff.

_Fallout Tribe Day 9_

*The tribe came back to camp. A few members were pissed off*

Wrex: Butch and Blake, why did you ditch us for food?

Butch: Hey we though you guys had it?

Wrex: We were down two people! A smart person would have stayed but you two decided to go off and eat. What cowards!

**Butch's Confession: I do not know what Wrex's deal is but we come into camp and he starts blowing up on us. What a jackass. We made one bad choice. Is that really so bad?**

Wrex: If you were in my clan I would have killed you.

Blake: Whoa! Calm down!

Wrex: We are all pissed off at you.

Butch: You are over reacting.

Jericho: Butch and Blake, you both *beep*ed up big time. We are taking Wrex's side.

**Wrex's Confession: Butch and Blake are idiots! No warrior would stray away from a fight! They are as good as dead now. I would kill them but the rules state that I can't…so voting them off is a good alternative. **

*Butch talks with Frank, Eli, and Hunter*

Butch: Yo, we got to vote out Wrex

Frank: Why?

Butch: He might kill someone.

Hunter: He maybe homicidal but if he kills you it is better for our tribe.

Butch: What?

Hunter: He would make the tribe stronger and give me brains.

Butch: Wait why am I evening talking to you. You are a Ghoul!

Hunter: Fine you lost a vote.

*Hunter walks away*

**Hunter's Confession: Butch is just digging himself a deeper grave now. If someone is considering joining you, do not offend them. **

*Eli meets with Wrex and Kaiden*

Eli: Butch is plotting to take you down Wrex.

Wrex: What a coward.

Kaiden: We need to take him out. He's useless anyways.

*Hunter walks in*

Hunter: I am joining you guys in taking Butch down.

Wrex: Good

Hunter: Yeah, I don't see him doing well in challenges. He fainted when he fought me.

Eli: Exactly.

Wrex: You were the first out Eli but you did not quit.

Eli: Thanks

Wrex: A great warrior is the one that doesn't quit and is never cowardly.

**Eli's Confession: I thought I was going to get some votes but after Butch says he's targeting Wrex I feel safer…kind of. Now my ally Wrex is somewhat in trouble.**

*Fawkes is with Frank*

Frank: So who are you voting tonight?

Fawkes: Butch.

Frank: I was thinking that too. Got to get his Liberal ass out of here.

Fawkes: Liberal?

Frank: He looks like one.

Fawkes: What the hell is a Liberal?

Frank: A freedom hater.

**Fawkes's Confession: Frank I thought was normal but he doesn't seem as sane as he looks. I still have no idea what a Liberal is but I do not think it's a freedom hater.**

*The tribe starts heading out to tribal council*

**Blake's Confession: I am pretty sure Wrex is going home tonight. People who blow up on others never last long. I am pretty sure Butch will be here tomorrow. **

_Tribal Council #3_

Jeff: Welcome Fallout Tribe. If you don't have a torch you can grab one by the wall. Ok, so Hunter how is the new Tribe.

Hunter: It is pretty good. Not as good as my old camp but I can't really complain.

Jeff: Blake, you sat out of the challenge. Do you feel it was partially your fault for the tribe losing?

Blake: Not really. We had Wrex and Fawkes if they hadn't failed us…

Wrex: What do you mean failed us?

Blake: The two…

Wrex: Listen here you coward! If you hadn't ditched us we would had won. It was your own stupidity and gluttony that we lost.

Blake: Wrex you are over reacting.

Wrex: I am not. If I was over reacting you would be dead.

Jeff: Kaiden, who do you fault more on the loss in the challenge?

Kaiden: Blake and Butch because they sat out. They tired out are tribe quicker because of it.

Jeff: Eli, you were the first out. Do you feel vulnerable?

Eli: I kind of do but at least I tried and I did not give up.

Jeff: Butch, do you feel vulnerable.

Butch: I do but I feel the tribe will make the right choice and vote out Wrex. I do not like his attitude around camp. He always seem angry.

Blake: Maybe, because his species can't reproduce quickly.

Wrex: My species can still kick your species ass.

Blake: Go, get some Viagra maybe that can help.

Wrex: If it wasn't against the rules you would be dead!

Blake: Look at me I am Wrex. I can't have sex. I am angry, and ugly, and a moron.

Fawkes: Jeff can we please vote before Blake or Butch dies?

Jeff: Good idea. Butch you are up first.

*Butch votes*

**Wrecks**

Butch: You are the first victim of the Tunnel Snakes.

*Wrex votes*

**Bitch**

Wrex: Coward

*Eli votes*

*Blake votes*

**Wrecks**

Blake: Hope you like extinction.

*Jericho votes*

*Kaiden votes*

*Frank votes*

*Hunter votes*

**Butch**

Hunter: You never stood a chance once I saw you faint against me. If Wrex did kill you your brains would not be worth eating.

*Fawkes votes*

Jeff: Let me read the votes. *Gets urn* Person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal area immediately. First vote

**Wrecks**

**Bitch**

I am guessing Butch. 1 vote Wrex 1 vote Butch

**Wrecks**

**Butch**

2 votes Wrex 2 votes Butch

**Butch **

**Butch aka stupid Liberal**

Third Person voted out of Survivor

**Butch**

Jeff: Butch bring me your torch.

Butch: Damn

Jeff: Butch the tribe has spoken *snuffs torch as Butch walks away*. Hopefully this tribe can rebound.

**Butch's Final Words: I got voted out by a Ghoul, a Super Mutant, an angry alien, an old fart, and many others. I was a good leader and they overthrew me. Who cares this game sucks anyways.**

Voted for Butch: Wrex, Eli, Jericho, Kaiden, Fawkes, Frank, Hunter

Voted for Wrex: Butch, Blake

Next Time on Survivor: Tali tries to make a counter alliance against the all female alliance. Ashley tries to flirt with Three Dog. On Fallout Tribe tensions rise as Wrex confronts Blake about some words exchanged during Tribal Council. And a Survivor gets injured and is fighting to not get voted out.


	4. Chapter 4

Ultimate Video Game Survivor Africa Episode 4

Last time on Survivor the teams switched up leaving two teams and had everyone forming new alliances. On Bioshock Tribe Ashley got the girls together to make an all female alliance. On the Fallout Tribe Wrex formed a relationship with Eli and Fawkes. During immunity Butch and Blake choose to eat rather than compete resulting in their tribe's loss. Back at camp Wrex blew up on Blake and Butch. During Tribal Council Blake offended Wrex causing a heated fight. In the end Butch was voted out in a 7-2 vote. 17 are left who will be vote out next.

_Fallout Tribe Night 9_

*The tribe comes back. Wrex is obviously angry*

Wrex: Blake that was a low blow.

Blake: So?

Wrex: You don't do that.

Blake: Hey it's true.

Kaiden: But Blake you went out of your way to offend Wrex.

Blake: Hey, he blew up at camp and threatened to kill me and Butch.

Kaiden: He always does that. He won't kill you.

**Wrex's Confession: Last night at Tribal Council Blake insulted my species fertility. You just don't do that. I almost want to take the machete and slice his head off. **

Eli: Blake just apologize to Wrex.

Blake: Hell no!

Hunter: If might strengthen our unity.

Jericho: *beep* unity. Blake choose his path of stupidity.

**Blake's Confession: I obviously hurt Wrex's poor feelings. Aww poor Wrex all crying. Big bad Wrex. He is still my target I just need to see if Frank and Hunter can come to my side. **

*Wrex yells and pushes a tree down*

Jericho: You unleashed the beast Blake.

Blake: Who cares.

_Fallout Tribe Day 10_

*Blake meets up with Hunter and Frank*

Blake: Listen I know that Wrex, Eli, and Kaiden have an alliance. Once I am gone you all are next.

Hunter: Why should we believe you? You allied with Butch who hated me.

Blake: I did not like what he said and I chewed him out for that comment.

Frank: So, let me guess. You want Wrex out.

Blake: Either of the three. You guys can even choose who goes out.

Hunter: Sounds like a tempting offer. What about Jericho and Fawkes? They could be with them.

Blake: I do not know if Fawkes is with them and Jericho seems to be by himself a lot.

**Blake's Confession: My game plan is to form a counter alliance against Wrex's. I want him out. I want to humiliate him by voting his ugly ass out of this game. **

*Blake starts walking over to Jericho but Eli beats him to it*

Eli: Jericho, would you like to be in an alliance?

Jericho: Hell, yeah gramps.

Eli: Great

**Eli's Confession: My alliance is with Wrex, Fawkes, Jericho, and Kaiden. I managed to get Jericho on my side. Now we have the majority.**

*Jericho meets with Eli's alliance*

Jericho: So us five?

Wrex: Yes

Jericho: And you want that little bitch Blake to be voted out right?

Wrex: Of course

Jericho: Good I am tired of him.

Kaiden: Then it's settled.

**Jericho's Confession: I never cared for Blake. He seems too arrogant to keep around. Luckily he sealed his fate by eating at the last challenge. **

*Jericho walks off with Kaiden*

Jericho: Listen you seem to be in the core alliance. Would I be first voted off if it's us five?

Kaiden: To be honest it would be Fawkes first and depending who the bigger threat is.

Jericho: Good

**Kaiden's Confession: I am the safest in my alliance. I am playing an under the radar type game while trying run things. It is pretty hard though. **

_Bioshock Tribe Day 10_

*Tali goes off with Lucas*

Lucas: So you can't take that suit off?

Tali: If I do I will get sick. My species live in a clean environment which hurts our immune systems.

Lucas: That must be pretty horrible to live in. I mean being in suit the entire time.

Tali: I miss the air and my skin touching stuff but even if I take it off for a second it could get my evacuated from this game.

**Lucas's Confession: Over the past couple of days I have gotten to know Tali and she is pretty nice to hang around with. She is more than just some strange alien in a suit. **

Lucas: So you wanna be in an alliance?

Tali: I am already in one but I do plan on betraying them.

Lucas: Why is that?

Tali: I am the fourth person in the alliance. I can not get far in it. I want to get farther.

Lucas: So you want to make a counter alliance.

Tali: Exactly. I know all of there plans. We take it out and we are guaranteed to go farther.

Lucas: Who is in it?

Tali: Ashley, Sally, and Dolly, JT maybe. They also want Three Dog.

Lucas: Hmm I can get Three Dog. You can try for Price and if we get Price we can get Big Daddy which will give us a 5-4 majority.

Tali: Great

**Tali's Confession: If I have never met Ashley before I may have trusted her but she dislikes aliens and I am an alien so I do not trust her. I may get 4****th**** or 5****th**** if I stick with her alliance. I am looking to control the game and overthrow Ashley.**

*Tali meets with Ashley*

Ashley: You seem to be hanging out with Lucas a lot.

Tali: What? He is a good guy.

Ashley: I do not trust him though.

Tali: He maybe a good alternative if Three Dog does not join us or if we lose an ally.

Ashley: Ok, but he will be at the bottom of the totem pole.

Tali: Ok.

**Ashley's Confession: One reason I put Tali in my alliance is because she is not a real threat. I am being cautious though since she is socializing with the others. They could sway her. **

_Fallout Tribe Night 10_

*It is nighttime and Fawkes is still up looking over the lake. Jericho walks up to him*

Jericho: Hey Fawkes

Fawkes: Hey

Jericho: Do you even sleep at all?

Fawkes: I do not need much sleep. Only a couple of hours a day.

Jericho: I see. Lucky bastard.

*Fawkes chuckles*

**Jericho's Confession: I am trying to get to know Fawkes a bit more. Trying to get on his good side. Therefore when we get to the merge he will have a target and I will not. **

**Fawkes's Confession: I am actually feeling secure in this tribe. I have formed friendships with Wrex, Jericho, and Eli. Hopefully that friendship can take me far.**

_Bioshock Tribe Day 11_

*Three Dog is the first one up in the morning*

Three Dog: This is Three Dog ARROOWWWW! Giving you the latest news from the Bioshock Tribe.

Price: Three Dog we are trying to sleep.

Ashley: Shut up Three Dog.

Three Dog: This is my job.

**Three Dog's Confession: I am a DJ so this is what I do. If I do not DJ I can go crazy. **

Sally: Three Dog, could you wait until we are all up.

Three Dog: Three Dog will wait then.

Dolly: You don't need to use third person.

**Sally's Confession: Three Dog is nice but sometimes he can get very annoying, especially with his broadcasts WAY early in the morning. It just gets old. **

*Sally goes off with Ashley, Dolly, and Tali*

Sally: I think we need to vote off Three Dog.

Dolly: He's annoying you too?

Sally: Yes

Ashley: Ok, we have the numbers anyways.

Dolly: JT will agree to vote off Three Dog.

**Dolly's Confession: Three Dog just became our number 1 target after his little morning incident. Lucky the Alliance who I nicknamed Girl Power will take him out. We have JT and possibly Lucas. **

*Tali and Lucas approaches Three Dog*

Tali: Just so you know you are being targeted.

Three Dog: What?

Lucas: Tali says that the girls are going after you.

Three Dog: I guess I can tone it down a little.

Tali: Great.

**Three Dog's Confession: I just got word that I am being targeted by the girls. I thought my DJ broadcasting was cool. Three Dog will stop the morning broadcast. I need to lay low for a bit.**

**Tali's Confession: Whoever Ashley targets I will take into my alliance. I just need to keep a low profile and make sure nobody talks at all. **

Tali: Do not say anything to the girls about this.

Three Dog: Got it *Three Dog walks away*

Lucas: You think he will talk?

Tali: Most likely.

_Reward Challenge Day 11_

Jeff: Come on in guys. Bioshock Tribe Take a look at the new Fallout Tribe. Butch voted out last Tribal Council.

Lucas: Good

Jeff: For today's challenge you will face off in a slip and slide challenge. You will slide down and grab a ball. Then you go to the end of the course and toss the ball into a basket. First team to five wins. Your reward is blankets and pillows. Plus, the winning tribe can kidnap someone from the losing tribe. Bioshock Tribe since you have one extra member who is sitting out?

Big Daddy: Me

Jeff: Big Daddy is sitting out. First two up are Jericho and Dolly. Survivors ready…go!

*Jericho slides down fast as Dolly struggles. Jericho grabs the ball and quickly heads to the end where in one toss he gets it in*

Jericho: Just like throwing a grenade.

Jeff: Fallout Tribe leads 1-0! Next two up are Kaiden and Tali. Go!

*Both slide down to the balls. Kaiden gets his first but Tali is right behind. Kaiden throws and misses. Tali does also. Kaiden throws and it bounces out of the basket. Tali throws a second time and gets it in*

Jeff: Bioshock scores! It is now 1-1. Next round is Blake against Lucas. Go!

*Blake slides down quickly and grabs his ball. Lucas follows but is calm* Blake throws and misses again and again. Lucas gets to the end and takes his time as Blake fails to score. In one shot Lucas makes it in*

Jeff: Bioshock scores. It is now 2-1. Next up is Wrex against Three Dog. Go!

*Three Dog slides down as Wrex flies past him. Wrex gets to the end first and throws and misses badly*

Wrex: Damn to much power.

*Three Dog throws and gets it in*

Jeff: Bioshock now leads 3-1! Next two up are Frank and Sally. Go!

*Frank and Sally both slide down with Sally having a slight lead. She grabs her ball and tosses but misses. Frank catches up and throws and gets it in*

Jeff: Fallout Tribe scores. It is now 3-2. Next two up are Hunter and Ashley. Go!

*Both slide down with Ashley taking a good lead. She grabs her ball and gets to the finish. Hunter grabs his but not before Ashley tosses it but misses. Hunter gets to the finish and tosses. Ashley throws again and gets it in*

Jeff: Bioshock scores! They are up 4-2. If they win this next one they win reward. Next two up are Eli and Price. Go!

*Price slides down very fast while Eli lags behind he grabs his ball and gets to the end. He throws and gets it in*

Jeff: Bioshock wins reward!

Price: Yes!

Eli: Sorry guys.

Wrex: You aren't the only one to fail.

Jeff: Congratulations Bioshock Tribe you win blankets now you can kidnap one member of the opposing tribe. Who will it be?

Price: Eli

Jeff: Eli you can stay with the Bioshock Tribe until immunity. You also get this note. Do not read it until you get to their camp. Fallout Tribe I have nothing for you.

_Bioshock Tribe Day 11_

*The tribe came back to camp in a good mood*

Ashley: We have blankets and pillows!

Price: Yes, kicked their asses.

Eli: I am right here.

**Eli's Confession: My tribe lost again and I was kidnapped. The good thing about this is I get to find out more about the tribe and the note can be useful.**

*Eli goes off and looks at the note*

Eli: This note contains a clue to the hidden immunity idol. You can choose to share this with someone or not. There are two hidden immunity idols, one on each tribe. Clue #1 it is in plain sight but no one figured where it is.

**Eli's Confession Continued: I have a very vague clue but maybe I can figure it out. I just need to look around the camp. It will probably be someplace where everyone has gone too.**

*Eli goes up to Big Daddy*

Big Daddy: How is your tribe?

Eli: Disastrous.

Big Daddy: How so?

Eli: We have Blake and Wrex fighting. Mostly Blake is starting it. We just don't work as a team. What about your tribe.

Big Daddy: Not sure. No one has talked to me yet about alliances.

**Big Daddy's Confession: Right now I am on the outs. If my tribe loses I will be the first one going I think. Unless of course there are two alliances and both are getting members but haven't asked me yet. I don't think that is happening though.**

*JT, Ashley, and Tali are by the water*

JT: So, do we need Big Daddy?

Ashley: No, we can keep him around though. We need his strength but he is harmless.

Tali: I see, he isn't very sociable.

Ashley: Exactly.

**JT's Confession: Many people think I am dis good ol, country boy. But I have a darker side to me. I dun plan on using the same strategy twice. First time, I played dem good guy. Second I backstabbed my alliances and gave the hidden immunity idol away. Dis time I go to an alliance and wait for an opportunity. **

*Tali goes over to Big Daddy*

Tali: I have an offer for you.

Big Daddy: What is it?

Tali: Join my alliance.

Big Daddy: Who else is in it?

Tali: Lucas, Three Dog, and Me.

Big Daddy: If I don't.

Tali: Than another alliance will vote you out. With us you have a better chance of making it into the merge.

Big Daddy: *hesitates* Ok, I am in.

Tali: Great

**Tali's Confession: Ashley is good at giving me allies. She only talks to her alliance and tells me who she doesn't like. Plus I am a member of the new Underdog Alliance. **

_Fallout Tribe Day 11_

Jericho: Another challenge, another loss.

Blake: As far as I am concerned it was Eli who lost it.

Fawkes: You lost a round as well.

Blake: But it wasn't important.

**Fawkes's Confession: As soon as we get to camp Blake starts blaming Eli. He is not even here to defend himself so I had to defend him instead. **

*Fawkes goes and meets with Blake*

Blake: Hey sorry about what happened earlier.

Fawkes: You are apologizing?

Blake: Of course. Listen, I know a lot of people hate me but I would be the perfect person to go to the final 3 with.

Fawkes: You have a point there.

Blake: If we lose immunity you can be a part of my alliance.

Fawkes: I will give it a thought.

Blake: Great!

**Blake's Confession: I lost Butch last Tribal Council now I need a new alliance. By trying to act like Arthas I can build a new alliance by getting people who would think that they win against me. Except at the merge I will do a 180 and act nice.**

*Kaiden is in the shelter*

Wrex: You ok Kaiden?

Kaiden: Yeah, just a little headache.

Hunter: You have been getting them often.

Kaiden: I am very headache prone.

Hunter: I see

**Hunter's Confession: Since the tribe switch Kaiden has gotten 3 headaches. Two of him took him out of action for a few hours. I hope this does not affect him in challenges.**

Hunter: Will this affect you in challenges?

Kaiden: No, I ran the first challenge with a headache. I just hate having them. They make me feel useless.

Hunter: As long as it doesn't affect your challenge performance and you don't act like a jackass, you are safe.

Kaiden: Thanks.

**Kaiden's Confession: Due to my biotic powers and some things that happened in my past one of the side effects are headaches. They are more annoying than anything but they do take me out of action for a couple of hours. **

*Fawkes goes out in search of food with Frank. They already have a small handful of fruit.*

Frank: I never expected to be hanging out with a Super mutant.

Fawkes: I need to talk to you about something.

Frank: What is it?

Fawkes: Right before the Tribal Council you mentioned booting Butch's Liberal ass.

Frank: Yes.

Fawkes: I think you should keep politics away from this game. Don't target base on politics but on alliances and keeping this tribe strong.

Frank: Well ok.

Fawkes: Good.

**Fawkes's Confession: I need to talk to Frank about some words he said a couple of days ago and hopefully this will clear things up for us.**

**Frank's Confession: I am a little conflicted because Fawkes did talk to me about a little problem he had with me but at the same time he maybe plotting against me somehow. I have to wait and see what he does. **

_Immunity Challenge Day 12_

Jeff: Welcome to immunity. Eli you can rejoin your tribe. Today's challenge will test your catching skills. Using a net you will catch a ball fired by one of your team mates. First team to five wins. Bioshock since you have one extra member who will be sitting out?

Dolly: Me

Jeff: Dolly is sitting out. Who will be the two launchers?

Eli: I will be one.

Frank: I will be the other for my tribe.

Sally: I will be a launcher.

Tali: I will be one two.

Jeff: Ok, everyone else grab a net and get out to the field. Ok, survivors ready…go!

*Both balls are launched. One goes wild and no one gets it, Ashley dives and gets the second one*

Jeff: Ashley catches a ball. Bioshock leads 1-0.

*Two more balls are launched. Jericho pushes Lucas down and catches the first ball. JT catches the second*

Jeff: The score is now 2-1 Bioshock still leads.

*Two more balls are tossed. Jericho dives for one but misses. Kaiden runs for the second one but smacks into Big Daddy. Kaiden falls on the ground not moving.*

Jeff: Hold up! Can we get some medics out there!

Big Daddy: Oh my God I did not see him.

Jericho: Oh *beep*

Medic: Kaiden can you hear me?

Jeff: Kaiden wake up.

Kaiden: What happened?

Jeff: You ran into Big Daddy and got knocked out. We are pulling you from the challenge.

Big Daddy: Can I be pulled too. I don't want to hurt anyone else.

Jeff: Kaiden and Big Daddy are out of this challenge. We will still continue. Go!

*Two balls are launched. JT is in position for a ball but Hunter jumps over JT just in time to catch the ball. Three Dog beats out Fawkes for the second ball*

Jeff: Bioshock still leads 3-2.

*Two more balls are launched. One over shoots everyone and JT outruns Hunter for the second*

Jeff: Bioshock leads 4-2. If they catch one more ball they win immunity. Go!

*Two balls are fired. Price and Jericho run for one of the balls. At the last second Price shoves Jericho down and catches the ball*

Jericho: Hey, what the *beep*! You shoved me.

Price: It wasn't against the rule.

Jericho: *beep* you cheater!

Jeff: Hey! Break it up! Bioshock scores they win 5-2!

Jericho: *Beep* thing I ain't sticking around for anymore of this *beep*

*Jericho walks off*

Jeff: Congratulations Bioshock Tribe you win immunity for the 2nd time. Sorry, Fallout Tribe but I will see you at Tribal Council tonight.

_Fallout Tribe Day 12_

*The tribe walks back to camp. Jericho was helping Kaiden back*

**Jericho's Confession: This sucks. Price landed a cheap shot at me and now Kaiden has a *beep*ing concussion! This just keeps getting worse and worse for us. **

Fawkes: You ok Kaiden?

Kaiden: They say it's just a concussion.

Jericho: He should be fine in a couple of days. He will just feel dizzy for awhile.

**Kaiden's Confession: I smacked right into Big Daddy in the challenge which gave me a concussion and the mother of all headaches. I need to sit down.** *stumbles away*

*Wrex, Kaiden, Jericho, Eli, and Fawkes talk strategy*

Wrex: We need to get rid of Blake.

Jericho: Yeah, he has been nothing but a cancer.

Kaiden: I know it will be either me or him.

Wrex: Hopefully him.

**Wrex's Confession: I've been keeping my cool since night 9 and hopefully it convinces people to vote with me and against Blake. He is just arrogant and unapologetic. **

*Blake meets with Frank and Hunter*

Blake: I know I am the target but we need to vote out Kaiden. He's hurt and he needs to go home.

Hunter: I actually have to agree with you. I don't want to lose again.

Frank: We are only 3 people.

Blake: I know Wrex, Eli, and Jericho are hell bent on taking me out. But Fawkes might flip. I might be able to force a tie.

Hunter: Good idea.

**Blake's Confession: Having Kaiden injured is the best thing to happen to me. It will be easier to vote someone out now that they are wounded. You never know when they will be better. **

Frank: Kaiden is a good guy.

Hunter: Hate to lose him.

Blake: I am sorry but it has to be done.

**Hunter's Confession: If you asked me who I was going to vote off it would be Blake but after the challenge it is now Kaiden. Between the two I feel we could win more with Blake seeing Kaiden injured. **

*Blake meets with Fawkes*

Blake: So are you going to join us?

Fawkes: I am not sure.

Blake: Kaiden is injured and he may not be better by the time the next immunity challenge starts.

Fawkes: How do you know?

Blake: I had a concussion before, in a car wreck. It took me a week not to feel dizzy again.

Fawkes: I might change my vote then.

Blake: Force a tie at least. Give me a fighting chance.

**Fawkes's Confession: Blake made some good points. Do I trust him? No! But I will anger someone by tonight. I just need to vote with my heart.**

_Tribal Council #4_

Jeff: Welcome Fallout Tribe. Kaiden how are you doing?

Kaiden: I am doing fine. Still dizzy and have a headache.

Jeff: Good, Frank do you think Kaiden is still useful to the tribe.

Frank: Depends on how fast he heals. He is a strong guy but he is a liability right now.

Jeff: Wrex, last time you were here you and Blake fought. Did you bury the hatchet?

Wrex: No, he insulted my species and I will bury that hatchet in his back. If he apologized after Tribal Council last time I would have forgave him but he did not.

Jeff: Blake, what you said about Wrex's species, was it wrong to insult them?

Blake: I may have gone overboard but I am not apologizing.

Wrex: I could insult your species as well. Seeing how humans are squishy and goes pop if you squeeze them to hard.

Blake: How do you know?

Wrex: Because I actually did it.

Jeff: Jericho, who are you voting for tonight?

Jericho: What Blake said could be considered racist or speciest or whatever the *beep* it's called. So he is getting my vote.

Jeff: At the challenge you walked away. Why?

Jericho: I ain't standing around watching that cheater Price celebrate. He is going down.

Jeff: It is time to vote. Wrex you are up first.

Wrex: Good.

*Wrex votes*

**Blake the Squishy human**

Wrex: Just wait until after the game.

*Eli votes*

*Blake votes*

**Kaiden**

Blake: Wrong person, right time. Thanks for handing me the tribe.

*Jericho votes. He puts the paper in the urn and flips off the camera*

*Kaiden votes*

**Blake**

Kaiden: Wrex is my friend. I can't have you offending him.

*Frank votes*

*Hunter votes*

**Kaiden **

Hunter: It pains me to vote for you.

*Fawkes vote*

Jeff: Let me read the votes. *Gets urn* Person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal area immediately. First vote

**Blake the Squishy human**

**Kaiden **

1 vote Blake 1 vote Kaiden

**Blake**

**Kaiden**

**Kaiden**

**Blake **

3 votes Blake 3 votes Kaiden

**Blake**

**Kaiden**

Wrex: What the hell?

Jeff: We have a tie. For this tie breaker I am going to ask some question about some of the tribe members from the other tribe. It will be true or false. First question Three Dog is a DJ.

*Both say true*

Jeff: Both of you have it correct. Next question, Lucas is a Sheriff of Megaton.

*Both Blake and Kaiden say true*

Jeff: Both of you are right. Price is a Sergeant in the SAS.

*Blake says false. Kaiden says True*

Jeff: The answer is…false. Kaiden bring me your torch.

Kaiden: Sorry guys.

*Kaiden brings over his torch*

Jeff: Kaiden the tribe has spoken. *snuffs torch*

Kaiden: Stay strong. *Kaiden leaves the area*

Jeff: It is obvious that some of you did not want him gone but in this game anything can happen. You are never safe. Head back to camp.

**Kaiden's Final Words: In one day I went from being safe to being voted out. Kind of sucks but that is life. I am going to go take a rest now my head is killing me. **

Next Time on Survivor: Wrex goes on a rampage after seeing his friend get voted out. Big Daddy is thinking about quitting the game after he hurt Kaiden the previous day. And JT tries to have a showmance with Tali.

Voted for Kaiden: Blake, Frank, Hunter, Fawkes

Voted for Blake: Kaiden, Eli, Wrex, Jericho


	5. Chapter 5

Ultimate Video Game Survivor Africa Episode 5

Last time on Survivor, Wrex and Blake came back to camp still fuming. While at Bioshock Tribe Tali started to undermine Ashley's alliance by getting the outcasts to join her. At Immunity Kaiden got hit by Big Daddy and got a concussion. Fallout Tribe lost immunity again and went to tribal council with Fawkes as the swing vote. It ended up being a tie between Kaiden and Blake and went to a tie breaker trivia where Kaiden became the fourth member voted out. 16 are left, who will be voted out next?

_Fallout Tribe Night 12_

Wrex: What the hell was that!

Blake: I voted your ally off. So what?

Wrex: So what! You dirty little Vorcha! I will strangle you if it wasn't against the rule!

Blake: *chuckling* Hey, man it's all cool.

Jericho: You still haven't apologized for what you said to him 3 days ago.

Blake: Apologize for what? What is he going to do? Kill me?

**Blake's Confession: Last night I got Kaiden out and dealt a huge blow to Wrex. Right now he is fuming. I mean he can't kill me. He can't vote me out either.**

*Wrex takes Blake's bag and burns it*

Blake: My stuff!

Wrex: That was for insulting my species!

Blake: You bastard!

Wrex: You deserve it!

*He goes over to a tree and punches it so hard that is falls over*

Blake: Oh *beep*

*Jericho is seen laughing*

**Wrex's Confession: If I am going to go next I am going to make Blake's life a living hell. He will regret messing with me. **

Hunter: I think you unleashed the beast Blake. I am going to stay away from you.

Frank: Umm me too.

Blake: Guys don't leave me!

**Fawkes's Confession: Last night I flipped and voted out Kaiden. I thought it would be good in the long run but it just made things worse. Seeing Wrex go on a rampage made me think that allying with Wrex in the first place was a bad choice. I will stick with Blake. **

_Fallout Tribe Day 12_

*Eli is looking around the camp. Wrex and Jericho follows him*

Wrex: What are you looking for?

Eli: The hidden immunity idol. The clue says that it is in plain sight.

Jericho: Well we can use it to take out Blake if we lose.

Eli: That is what I am thinking.

**Eli's Confession: I had some time today to look for the hidden immunity idol. There is no target one me but if we keep losing than soon there will be. Wrex is next and it would either be me or Jericho. I need to save my alliance. **

*They all look around. A while later they come back with no luck*

Jericho: We must be missing something.

Wrex: Maybe it does not look like an idol but something else.

Eli: Maybe, we will keep searching though.

**Wrex's Confession: If I had that idol I would play it next Tribal Council just to see the look on Blake's face when he gets voted out. It would be priceless. Next best thing to killing him. **

*Hunter goes up to Fawkes*

Hunter: I know you feel bad for voting out Kaiden but it was for the best.

Fawkes: I know but I feel guilty.

Hunter: It is just a game. He would understand. Listen maybe you and me can form a two person alliance.

Fawkes: Aren't we already in one?

Hunter: Yeah but sooner of later we have to ditch both Frank and Blake. To be honest I don't trust those humans.

Fawkes: Ok, I am in.

**Hunter's Confession: I am in an alliance with Blake and Frank but I have dealt with humans before. They hurt a lot with guns and Frank is kind of a gun nut. With Fawkes I can control the vote when we get down to five people.**

**Fawkes's Confession: Hunter is really a good person. I mean he is nice…for a zombie and fun to hang around with. He is not evil he is a zombie looking for brains…he says I am safe from him since he likes me. Not sure if that is a good thing.**

_Bioshock Tribe Day 13_

*Big Daddy is sitting by the fire by himself*

Lucas: Is something wrong?

Big Daddy: I feel like quitting.

Lucas: What!

Big Daddy: I hurt Kaiden and I feel guilty about it.

Lucas: That is not a reason to quit.

Big Daddy: I killing a lot of people where I am from, but they are all crazy and homicidal. Kaiden wasn't.

Lucas: You need to stay in the game. Stuff like this happens. You just need to shake it off and keep going.

Big Daddy: I guess you are right.

**Big Daddy's Confession: I almost quit this morning. Luckily Lucas was nearby and he helped me. If it was anyone but him or Tali they would have just told me to quit. **

**Lucas's Confession: I like Big Daddy. He reminds me a loveable teddy bear covered in armor and is likely to kill you by accident. But he has a lot of a heart inside him. **

*JT was in the bushes nearby listening in*

**JT's Confession: Dat Big Daddy wanted to quit. It would have helped us but Lucas kept him in da game. Lucas is our numba one target. We have the numbers so he will be gone. He's a nice guy. He just a big social threat.**

*Price is working with Three Dog as they get water*

Price: So, do you think Jericho will go after me next challenge?

Three Dog: Hell yeah. He's a former raider so he will do everything in his power to go after you. Just watch your back in the challenge.

Price: I survived a lot of *beep* before. Jericho is no different.

Three Dog: Just don't underestimate him, he survived in a hostile environment for years.

**Price's Confession: I have an enemy in this game and we barely said three words to each other. I know he is out for blood, but I did not survive war to get taken down by some amateur raider from the wasteland. **

_Fallout Tribe Day 14_

*Blake is sitting by the fire. Wrex walks over*

Blake: Hey look! A Krogan. You won't see anymore of them soon.

*Wrex walks over and sits on Blake*

Blake: Help me!

Jericho: You deserve it Blake

*Jericho walks away laughing*

**Wrex's Confession: Hehe, I could not resist doing that. I did not even have to say a word. **

*Eli and Hunter walks by*

Blake: Help me!

Hunter: Wrex's butt is talking now.

*They pass by*

**Blake's Confession: Now I smell like a Krogan. He was sitting on me for an hour before he got bored and walked off. **

*Frank is out by himself in the jungle*

**Frank's Confession: Like in my season I feel better when I am not around people. I think I socialize better with the animals then any of them to be honest. **

*An elephant walks by Frank. Frank watches. The elephant sprays water on him*

Frank: Eww.

*Back at camp Hunter is with Eli*

**Hunter's Confession: I know that the note Eli had was a clue to the hidden immunity idol. I want to be on Eli's good side when he finds it. I don't want to be blindsided by his vote.**

Hunter: If your alliance gets decimated I just want you to know that I have no intention of voting you out.

Eli: Are you serious?

Hunter: Yeah, I mean I much rather have you around than Frank or Blake.

Eli: What about Wrex or Jericho.

Hunter: I never really liked them but I do not want to backstab my alliance this early.

Eli: So you need a third member.

Hunter: Exactly.

**Eli's Confession: Hunter is smarter than I thought. He has all his bases covered. Do I rat him out or take his offer. If I rat him out he could go after me and I don't want that to happen until I get the hidden immunity idol. **

Eli: I will take your offer.

Hunter: Great!

_Bioshock Tribe Day 14_

*Price is off working as the rest of the tribe watches him*

**Dolly's Confession: Price is a workhorse around here. He does not seem to take any breaks at all. I take a lot of breaks but he is like the energizer bunny. **

*Price goes up to Dolly*

Price: Are you going to work today?

Dolly: On what?

Price: We need wood, water boiled, food to find.

Dolly: We are fine.

**Price's Confession: Dolly does not pull her weight here. I know she is in a majority alliance because she worked hard until recently. I guess she got a little more comfortable. **

Price: Just get Sally and go work.

Dolly: I am saving my energy.

Price: That will get you voted off.

**Dolly's Confession: Who does Price think he is by threatening to vote me off! I work when I want to. Besides he doesn't have the numbers to vote me off. I have the majority.**

*JT is off by the lake with Tali*

JT: You are a really good person.

Tali: Alien

JT: Right alien. I was wondering if you and me would do a showmance.

Tali: A showmance?

JT: Yeah, we both are in love for the sake of air time.

Tali: It may seem a little werid.

JT: Come on, you do't even have to take that suit off.

Tali: Except won't Ashley get suspicious and put a target on our heads?

JT: Good, point. Never mind.

**JT's Confession: I really like dat Tali. Not sure if she is into me. Though she does have a good point, twosome alliances and showmances are a good way to put a target on you head. **

Tali: We can just stay good friends.

JT: Ok, that works.

**Tali's Confession: I am not sacrificing my position for him. He is nice but I don't want a target on my head. I am trying to keep my counter alliance safe. I don't want my alliance to suspect me working with the others. **

_Reward Challenge Day 14_

Jeff: Bioshock Tribe take a look at the new Fallout Tribe. Kaiden voted out last Tribal Council.

Big Daddy: Oh no! I got him voted out!

Wrex: It was close Big Daddy. Don't blame yourself.

Jeff: Ok, for today's challenge will be a gross food eating challenge. You will square off 1 on 1 with a random food item. Some are gross some are actually very good. First one to finish scores a point. First team to four wins. Wanna know what you are playing for? Food! A bag of rice, a bag of beans, three 10 pound fish, steaks, and spices. Bioshock since you have two extra members two people will be sitting out. Who will sit out?

Big Daddy: Me, I don't eat.

Tali: I can not compete with this suit on.

Jeff: Ok, that made it easy. First round Frank versus Lucas. You will be eating an apple. Go!

*Both dig in as Frank quickly finishes it*

Jeff: Frank finishes the apple. Core and all! Fallout leads 1-0! Next two up are Wrex and Price.

Jericho: Damn I wanted to take him on.

Jeff: You will be eating five grubs. Go!

*Wrex swallows them all in one gulp*

Wrex: MMMM delicious.

Jeff: Did you just eat them in one gulp!

Wrex: Yeah, so what?

Jeff: Fallout leads 2-0. Next two are Fawkes and Sally. You are eating raw eel. Go!

*Fawkes swallows them whole*

Jeff: No comment but Fallout leads 3-0.

Fawkes: You going to finish yours Sally?

Sally: No, take them. Next round is Hunter against Dolly. You will be eating Monkey brains. Go!

*Hunters eats the brains quickly*

Hunter: A little old but still good.

Jeff: *sigh* Ok, Fallout wins reward after 3 members dominated and won the challenge without any competition.

Hunter: Yeah!

Jeff: You guys win food and you can kidnap one member from the opposing tribe.

Hunter: Since Tali could not compete I would like to kidnap her.

Jeff: Tali you will remain with the Fallout Tribe until immunity. Bioshock Tribe I do not think you had a chance in this one.

_Fallout Tribe Day 14_

Jericho: Finally! We won a challenge.

Wrex: We had the best eaters here.

Hunter: MMMM brains!

**Blake's Confession: I do have to admit that Wrex pulled through in this challenge. Not that it mattered since I could have easily won a round like this too. But we won food that is important. **

*They start cooking the fish and the steaks*

Eli: MMMM smells good. Better than those rations I had to eat back at my base.

Jericho: Better than the *beep* I had to eat. Seriously pre-cooked food that tasted like *beep* and are older than me.

Frank: Fish is done.

**Jericho's Confession: The only good foods where I live are Sugar Bombs and that two headed Cow meat which is full of rads. This stuff could be covered in dirt and still taste better than what I eat normally. **

Wrex: Tali are you going to eat?

Tali: Of course.

Eli: How do you eat with that suit on?

Tali: Very complicated to be honest, don't want to get into it.

Eli: We have time.

Tali: Way to complicated. I might tell you guys later.

**Tali's Confession: This suit does give me a huge disadvantage in this game. Can't do food challenges and it is hard to express my emotions. The good side is that I can hide my emotions and I have a great poker face.**

*Tali goes off into the jungle and reads her note*

Tali: It is in plain sight and you pass it by everyday. That could be a lot of things. I guess I have to go searching.

_Bioshock Tribe Day 14_

Three Dog: Well that was a shocker.

Price: We are not invincible.

Ashley: Of course they were going to win. They had Wrex and Fawkes the two guys that would eat anything and a zombie who was given brains.

**Ashley's Confession: I am not surprised by the results of reward. I knew we were doomed but we can kick their asses in any other challenge. Just they wait. **

*Dolly is off sunbathing as Price was cooking rice.*

Dolly: Hey, can you bring me down some rice?

Price: Get them yourself!

Dolly: I am sunbathing.

Price: Well get your arse up here then.

Dolly: I am topless and it takes too much time to get my bikini back up.

Price: For Pete's sake! Just get your *beep*ing arse up here or you will go hungry.

**Three Dog's Confession: I have been noticing that Price and Dolly have been fighting more and more. If I had to pick a side I would choose Price's side. Dolly is hot and all but Price works and Dolly doesn't. **

Dolly: Damnit!

Price: No rice for you then.

**Price's Confession: I am tired of Dolly doing nothing. I am tempted just to snatch her top but I don't want to be labeled as a pervert. **

*A scream is heard*

JT: What the heck was that?

Sally: Was that Dolly?

*They ran down to the beach*

Dolly: Stay away! Someone took my bikini! JT don't look I'm naked!

JT: *covers eyes*

Sally: Who would do this?

**Lucas's Confession:** *Holding up Dolly's Bikini* **I got tired of the two complaining so I stole her bikini. She never saw me and I am the last person they would accuse. **

*Dolly is covered in a blanket*

Sally: I am thinking it was Three Dog or Price.

Ashley: Most likely but without any evidence we can't accuse someone.

Dolly: Damn

JT: Not like I care if she has a bikini on or not.

*Dolly slaps JT*

JT: Ow

**Sally's Confession: Well I think it was JT who did it but I can't blame him. Dolly was being lazy and it was justice. Hopefully she won't do it again.**

_Fallout Tribe Day 15_

*Tali is wandering around camp*

Tali: Where do I go everyday. Hmm. Maybe the shelter, the fire pit, the well?

*Eli walks up to her*

Eli: Looking for the idol.

Tali: Whoa, you scared me there Eli.

Eli: Sorry. But I know you are looking for the idol.

Tali: So?

Eli: We can work together. Where this camp's idol is at is where your camp's idol is at.

Tali: Ok, but promise me one thing.

Eli: Yes?

Tali: You will not use it against me.

Eli: I promise as long as you do the same.

Tali: Ok.

**Tali's Confession: I made a deal with Eli not to use the idol against him as long as he doesn't do the same. He's an old man and he looks trustworthy so I think he can uphold his end of the bargain. **

**Eli's Confession: Tali I believe is trustworthy enough but you never know in this game. Still I am an old man with one leg I don't think she can betray me.**

_Immunity Challenge Day 15_

Jeff: Welcome to immunity. Tali you can go back to you tribe. Ok, today's challenge will test your weapons skill. Except when you hit the target you can eliminate someone from the other tribe. There are three weapons you can use. The blowgun, if you hit you get to eliminate one person and it has a small target but it is easier to aim with. The spear, Worth 2 people and has a decent size target. Or the sling which is very hard to use but the target is the biggest and is worth 2 people and one of your people can come back in. Since Bioshock has two extra who is sitting out?

Dolly: Me

Sally: Me

Jeff: Dolly and Sally take a seat on the bench. Everyone else lets get started. First two up are Wrex and Tali. Tali choosing the slingwhile Wrex choose the spear.

*Tali shoot and hits. Wrex throws and hits*

Jeff: Both connect.

Tali: I am surprised.

Wrex: I want Ashley and Price out.

Tali: Wrex and Jericho. I want Ashley back in.

Jeff: Fallout has 5 members left. Bioshock has six. Next two are Blake and JT. Blake choosing the blowgun and JT choosing the Sling.

*Blake fires and hits. JT misses*

Blake: Yes! I eliminate JT.

JT: Dang.

Jeff: Both tribes have 5 members left. Next up are Fawkes and Three Dog. Fawkes choose the blowgun and Three Dog using the sling.

*Both connect*

Fawkes: Big Daddy

Three Dog: Fawkes and Blake and I want Price back. I used slings a lot when I was younger.

Jeff: Bioshock has 5 members. Fallout has 3. Next two up are Frank and Lucas. Frank chooses the Spear and Lucas chooses the sling.

*Both connect*

Lucas: I also had some experience.

Frank: Lucas and Price.

Lucas: Frank and Hunter and I want Price back in.

Jeff: Lucas did not bring himself back in.

Lucas: I want to win.

Jeff: Bioshock has four members to one. Only Eli is left against Ashley.

*Eli chooses the sling while Ashley chooses the blowgun.*

Jeff: Eli if you miss and Ashley connects your tribe loses immunity.

Eli: Damn, always on me huh?

Jeff: Yep.

*Ashley connect as Eli shoots but is just short*

Jeff: Bioshock wins immunity for the third time in a row!

Eli: Damn.

Jeff: Congratulations Bioshock, unfortunately Fallout Tribe I will see you at Tribal Council tonight where one of you will be going home.

_Fallout Tribe Day 15_

*Blake goes and talks with his alliance*

Blake: Listen guys we need to take our Wrex.

Hunter: But Eli is the weakest link.

Blake: I know but you guys need my vote. And I promise we will take Eli out next. But Wrex is hurting us more.

Frank: Ok, but you better uphold your part of the bargain.

Blake: Will.

**Hunter's Confession: I definably think that the power has gotten to Blake's head. Don't take out your strongest until the merge is closer. Unfortunately Blake holds the power in our alliance and if I flip I could find myself going home next. **

Blake: Fawkes? Are you in?

Fawkes: I am in.

**Blake's Confession: It is going to be a close vote. Fawkes again is the swing vote but he could still easily flip and take me out. I am only the second most powerful person in this tribe. We need Fawkes though. We don't need Wrex. **

*Wrex, Eli, and Jericho talk*

Wrex: Blake has to go.

Jericho: I am sick of him. We need either Hunter or Fawkes to flip.

Wrex: Yeah.

Eli: Jericho you want to try Fawkes and I can try Hunter.

Jericho: Good idea.

**Wrex's Confession: I am putting my trust in my alliance. Like any Krogan I will keep fighting until I am dead. I still know some strategy and me staying out of the way due to my explosion a couple nights ago hurt my chances. **

*Eli meets with Hunter*

Eli: We need you to switch.

Hunter: Why?

Eli: We are better off without Blake.

Hunter: Is Wrex any better.

Eli: Wrex is loyal to us. Blake might flip during the merge.

Hunter: You have a point there. I will think about it.

Eli: Thank you.

**Hunter's Confession: Eli is a very smart player and he did make me think about switching. It will be a last minute decision for me tonight.**

*Jericho meets with Fawkes*

Jericho: I know you are with them but Wrex felt terrible for that temper tantrum he did a few nights ago.  
Fawkes: Really?

Jericho: He was more hurt and saddened by the vote than anything else.

Fawkes: I did not know that.

Jericho: Yeah, but his culture makes him this angry, warlike, and rude. He really did not mean it.

**Jericho's Confession: I had to bring out my sensitive side for that conversation with Fawkes. I only did it because if Wrex goes my ass is next.**

*The tribe gathers their torches*

**Fawkes's Confession: I am the swing vote again. I really hate being in that position but again I will vote for what I think is right. It will hurt because I like both Wrex and Blake**.

_Tribal Council #5_

Jeff: Welcome back Fallout Tribe.

Jericho: Shut up Jeff.

Jeff: Ok, so Eli how did it feel to win a challenge finally?

Eli: I wish it was immunity but it was good to have some protein inside me.

Jeff: During the challenge it was up to you and you lost.

Eli: Well, I did blow it but you can not expect much from a 60 year old father with one leg. I have proved myself in the puzzles.

Wrex: His shot was also very close and he does not give up easily.

Jeff: Wrex have you and Blake actually buried the hatchet?

Wrex: No, this tribal council however will be the last time we will fight.

Jeff: So it's between you and Blake.

Wrex: Yes.

Jeff: Blake, which one of you will be going home?

Blake: Wrex, but I do not rule out that I maybe going home.

Jeff: Fawkes, you are you voting for?

Fawkes: I do not know. But it will be for the one who will strengthen the tribe and not divide it.

Jeff: Hunter same question.

Hunter: The one who I feel won't screw me in the end.

Jeff: So you and Fawkes are the swing votes?

Hunter: Yes we are. And it is not an easy choice. Blake…Wrex. This will be nothing personal but it has to be done.

Jeff: It is time to vote. Wrex you are up first.

*Wrex votes*

**Blake the Still Squishy Human**

Wrex: You better go this time. I hate having you here.

*Eli votes*

*Jericho votes*

**Blake**

Jericho: *beep* You

*Blake votes*

**Wrecks**

Blake: This is one human that you can not defeat. Face it I am the superior.

*Frank votes*

**Wrex**

Frank: You blew up last time. I am kind of scared of you but good luck.

*Hunter votes*

*Fawkes votes*

Jeff: Let me read the votes. *Gets the urn* Person voted out will leave the tribal area immediately. First vote

**Blake the Still Squishy Human**

**Wrecks**

1 vote Blake 1 vote Wrex

**Blake**

**Wrex**

2 votes Blake 2 votes Wrex

**Wrex **

**Blake**

3 votes Blake 3 votes Wrex. One vote left.

Fifth person voted out of Survivor…

**Wrex**

Wrex: Damn it!

Jericho: *beep*

Blake: YES!

Wrex: You guys voted out the wrong guy. *Wrex tosses his torch away and walks off*

Jeff: Well the tribe did speak. Now we need to find that torch before it sets the place on fire. Head back to camp.

**Wrex's Final Words: ***Wrex storms by the camera and grabs it* **Make my words you squishy human. You will not live! ***He crushes the camera*

Voted for Wrex: Blake, Frank, Hunter, Fawkes

Voted for Blake: Wrex, Eli, Jericho

Next Time on Survivor: A double Tribal Council makes both tribe scramble as Tali prepares her counter alliance but will they be loyal? On Fallout Tribe Blake tries to go after one of his own.


	6. Chapter 6

Ultimate Video Game Survivor Africa Episode 6

Last time on Survivor, after losing his friend and ally Kaiden, Wrex blew up and burned Blake's stuff scaring most of his tribe. Big Daddy felt like quitting but Lucas convinced him to stay in the game. Meanwhile Dolly and Price clashed over to the workload. Fallout Tribe broke their losing streak and kidnapped Tali. At camp Eli and Tali made a pact not to take each other out if they found the idols. Bioshock won immunity sending Fallout Tribe to their third Tribal Council. Despite the attempts of Eli and Jericho to keep Wrex in Hunter and Fawkes did not flip and Wrex was voted out 4-3.

_Fallout Tribe Night 15_

*The tribe came back to camp*

Frank: You know Blake, you did not have to rub it in.

Blake: I had to. He caused me a lot of pain.

Frank: You offended him! You made a remark that was racist!

Blake: So?

**Frank's Confession: I don't trust Blake once so ever. The only thing that is keeping me from voting him out is that I am in a good position in the alliance. I do not want to throw that away.**

Jericho: I maybe a jackass but I do not go that far.

Blake: He's gone, so I don't care.

Frank: Darn it Blake! Just think for a second.

**Blake's Confession: I am in the best position in my tribe. I have a foursome alliance with Frank, who may have hurt his position in my tribe, Hunter and Fawkes. I feel that I am going nowhere until the merge. **

*Jericho meets with Eli*

Jericho: We have to attack. No more sitting back and waiting.

Eli: We need that hidden immunity idol.

Jerichio: I know. Well try to find the idol I will go and try to get others to flip.

Eli: Ok.

**Jericho's Confession: Blake messed with the wrong *beep*ing raider. I am going to go after him. You vote out Kaiden, ok he was injured, but Wrex. Now it's personal. I have his ass in my sights. **

_Fallout Tribe Day 16_

*Blake is out in the lake on a canoe with Fawkes*

Blake: Careful big boy or you will tip the canoe.

Fawkes: You don't need to keep rubbing it in.

Blake: Hey, it's true.

Fawkes: But you need to be a little more sensitive.

Blake: Ok, I am sorry. Lets get some fish to feed you.

**Fawkes's Confession: I am getting tired of Blake. I am not fat. I am 8 feet tall and 450 pounds of muscle! No, wonder why Wrex wanted to kill him. He is one of the most annoying people in this tribe. **

Blake: Did I ever tell you about my college days?

Fawkes: About a million times.

Blake: I remember my fraternity days…

Fawkes: Please kill me now.

**Fawkes's Confession Continued: Blake also likes to talk about himself a lot. He likes to think that he is this great and interesting guy. My life in a one room cell was more interesting.**

**Blake's Confession: I do sometimes like to talk about myself. I know these guys would love to hear about my life. **

*Eli was looking around the camp with Jericho*

Eli: This idol is harder to spot than I thought.

Jericho: Yeah, so what were you before you were in the resistance?

Eli: I was a scientist at a research facility. There was an accident and it stranded hundreds of us. Only me and a few others escaped.

Jericho: Damn.

**Eli's Confession: Ever since Wrex left me and Jericho became close allies here. He is really a nice guy once you get to know him. He is like the son I never had. A rebellious son who is always angry and curses every ten seconds. **

Jericho: Almost makes my world better. War, ruins, dangers at every corner. We are not repressed unlike your world. Hell, if those Combine want to come to my world let them, they will have one hell of a fight on their hands.

Eli: Yeah, want to trade worlds?

*Both laugh*

**Jericho: When I first spotted Eli I thought he was going to be the first out. Old guy with one leg who looks weak but he has a lot of fight in him and took a lot of *beep* in his life. I actually respect him. **

_Bioshock Tribe Day 16_

*Sally and Dolly are hanging out together*

Dolly: So, you and me…final 2?

Sally: Yes!

Dolly: Great!

**Dolly's Confession: Yay, I made a final 2 deal with Sally! Everything should be perfect now! I have security and friends. I can easily make the merge now. **

*Tali is nearby the two*

Tali: You know I can hear you two talk.

Sally: Oh sorry.

Dolly: Will you keep our final 2 deal safe?

Tali: Ok, no worries. Just keep it quiet next time.

**Tali's Confession: Dolly and Sally sometimes talk too much and announcing that you have a final 2 deal with someone can spell doom to you. My first target would have been Ashley but now it has to be one of them. They are a bigger threat.**

*Ashley meets with her alliance*

Ashley: Ok, JT came to me and said that we need to take out Lucas.

JT: He be a huge theat.

Tali: What about the others?

Ashley: After Lucas is gone we take out Big Daddy and then Price.

Dolly: Thank you!

Ashley: Finally we take out Three Dog.

**Ashley's Confession: I made this alliance to put me in power. I have it all planned out. Combining the Mass Effect Tribe and the Boran tribe was a great idea. There is no way any of us will betray the other. **

*Three Dog walks up to Ashley*

Three Dog: So I know we have a double elimination coming up in the next few days. Who are we targeting?

Ashley: Big Daddy

Three Dog: Got it!

Ashley: Good

*Tali comes up to Three Dog*

Tali: We have to take out Sally or Dolly.

Three Dog: Three Dog knows! Both are hot but annoying.

Tali: You help me and I can guarantee you the merge. With them, there is no guarantees.

Three Dog: We will take them out.

Tali: Just so you know, we had an alliance meeting.

Three Dog: You were right about them then.

**Three Dog's Confession: I do not trust Ashley. I know she is lying to me. Tali says that they had an alliance meeting without me. I know no Three Dog in an alliance meeting means Three Dog is not in the alliance. Tali has my trust now! AROWWW!**

_Bioshock Tribe Night 16_

Price: Hey Sally! It's your night to watch the fire so it doesn't go out.

Sally: Ok

Price: Thanks

**Sally's Confession: I do not know why I have to watch the fire. If it goes out we can start it with flint. We are fine. Although I don't like listening to Price's lectures about working so I might wake up to check on it. I put extra wood just in case. **

_Bioshock Tribe Day 17_

*Price is the first one up*

Price: Damn it! Sally the fire is out.

*Sally wakes up*

Sally: Whoops.

Price: It's ok. We can start it with flint.

**Price's Confession: The fire isn't major but it seems that Sally and Dolly are too comfortable in their positions here. I wish something would shake them up. I like Sally but she needs to learn that no one is safe. **

_Fallout Tribe Day 17_

*Blake is out with Frank by the water*

Frank: We need to talk.

Blake: Yes?

Frank: We need to talk about your attitude.

Blake: What about it?

Frank: We are getting kind of cocky.

Blake: My attitude is fine.

Frank: Just act a little more sincere please.

**Frank's Confession: Blake has been annoying everyone lately. He is demeaning and self absorbed. I needed to talk to him or it could hurt him. **

Blake: Well thanks for telling me.

Frank: No problem Blake.

**Blake's Confession: How dare Frank tell me to change my attitude! He is not my father. My alliance has the numbers four to two. We can let one guy go. **

*Blake talks with Hunter*

Blake: We have to take out Frank next.

Hunter: What!

Blake: Frank is going to flip.

Hunter: You and him are tight. There is no way he could flip.

Blake: He told me.

**Hunter's Confession: I am surprised by Blake and him suddenly wanting to remove Frank. I know that if we merge at six right now, Eli and Jericho will flips so why reduce our numbers? **

*Blake meets with Eli and Jericho*

Blake: Listen, I want to save you two.

Jericho: We are listening.

Blake: Vote for Frank next time we lose.

Eli: Is there a reason.

Blake: He could flip.

Jericho: Ok, we will vote for Frank.

**Jericho's Confession: Blake opened a door for us. But *beep* the door we are making our own. Blake just sealed his fate and I will make sure that he will go next time. **

_Bioshock Tribe Day 17_

*Tali goes up to Price and helps him gather some wood*

Tali: Would you like to be in an alliance.

Price: You are the first one to ask me.

Tali: I did not know if you were in one or not but we need to eliminate Dolly or Sally.

Price: I agree with that. I don't want someone lazy getting any farther.

Tali: Join my alliance and we will have the numbers.

Price: I will join your alliance.

Tali: Good. You have earned at least a final 5 spot.

Price: Great.

**Price's Confession: Tali maybe very good at this game. She keeps saying how she never heard of Survivor but her actions say otherwise. There is an alliance that she created. I have to watch her but right now Dolly and Sally are the two that I have my sights on.**

*JT is on the beach with Sally, Dolly, and Tali*

Dolly: When we get to the final five I want us four to be there.

Tali: Ashley won't be in the final four?

Sally: Heck no. She would be too much of a threat. She could easily get the votes.

JT: If you don't like it Tali…

Tali: Ashley does not like aliens so I am fine. If we had it her way I would be gone.

Dolly: Good. Welcome to the final 4.

**JT's Confession: I made a plan with Dolly, Sally, and Tali. Us four at the final four. Tali will be fourth. It would be funny seeing three of the five people from the Boran Tribe at the final three. I would only vote off Tali because she is not a Boran member and she would give me her vote in the jury. **

Dolly: It must suck being in that suit all the time.

Tali: It does. I can not get a tan.

Sally: Does your species even tan?

Tali: I don't think so. I am not risking getting sick to find out.

**Dolly's Confession: I really like Tali. Being in that suit does not stop her from being a good person here. It is like a challenge for her. I feel this alliance has a good chance at making it. **

Sally: So how come you haven't gotten sick by eating the food and drinking the water.

Tali: I have a supply of anti-biotic to keep me healthy. Plus I am given a does of meds from the medics after every challenge.

Dolly: Ouch

Tali: It's not bad. The worse thing I had since I got here was a slight fever that lasted only a few hours.

**Tali's Confession: As a Quarian the medics have to watch my health. So far I am blessed with good health. Hopefully nothing bad will happen to me. This suit is very strong so anything the jungle can give this suit can take. **

_Fallout Tribe Day 17_

Blake: Treemail! And it's a double elimination!

Jericho: Great! Just what we *beep*ing need.

Fawkes: Well at least it won't matter if we win or lose this one.

**Fawkes's Confession: A double elimination can work both ways. The other tribe will lose a person but it could make them weaker or stronger. We also can lose a person which will make us weaker or stronger. I am hoping stronger.**

_Bioshock Tribe Day 17_

*The tribe is reading the treemail*

Big Daddy: All that is at stake is reward.

Ashley: Well we better continue our dominance of the other tribe and win it.

**Big Daddy's Confession: Our first Tribal Council is happening tonight. I am very nervous since I haven't been to Tribal Council since day 3. I do feel that I might have a target on my back for being an immunity threat but hopefully Tali's counter alliance can erase that off me. **

_Immunity Challenge Day 17_

Jeff: Come on in guys. Bioshock Tribe, take a look at the new Fallout Tribe, Wrex voted out last Tribal Council.

Tali: No way.

Ashley: Whoa!

Jeff: Today's challenge will test your balance and willpower. You all will be on this balance beam over the water. Whenever you fall off you will be out. Last teams to have someone on wins reward. Last person from both teams will win individual immunity. Want to know what reward is? A feast at Tribal Council! Stew, potatoes, beer, and bread. Bioshock since you have three extra members who are you sitting out?

Big Daddy: Me, Price, and JT

Jeff: Ok, you three sit on the bench. The rest lets get started.

*everyone gets on the beam*

Jeff: This challenge is underway

*Fawkes falls into the water*

Jeff: And Fawkes is immediately out.

Fawkes: I am huge! I am not fit for this challenge.

Jeff: Hunter, how are you doing?

Hunter: I can stand here forever.

Jeff: Really?

Hunter: Yeah, I DON'T need to eat to survive. Just to stay strong.

Jeff: Sally, how about you?

Sally: I am good Jeff.

*30 minutes in*

Jeff: We are at the 30 minute mark.

*Tali fall in*

Tali: Darn it!

Jeff: Tali is out.

*Frank falls in as well*

Jeff: And Frank is out.

Frank: Lost my concentration.

Jericho: HMMM

*Jericho jumps in*

Jeff: Jericho what are you doing?

Jericho: HEY! BIOSHOCK TRIBE BOOGA BOOGA BOOGA!

Dolly: AIEEE

*Dolly, Sally, and Three Dog fall in*

Jeff: Never expected that. I will allow it this once.

Three Dog: That was cheap.

Jericho: So was Price's hit on me so now we are even.

Jeff: Only Lucas and Ashley are left for Bioshock Tribe while the Fallout Tribe still has Eli, Blake, and Hunter.

*An hour in. Lucas starts to shake*

Lucas: Whoa! Whoa!

*Lucas falls in*

Jeff: Lucas is out. Ashley wins individual immunity!

Ashley: Yes!

*Ashley cheers and falls in*

Ashley: Damn!

Jeff: Fallout Tribe wins reward!

Blake: Sweet! I know I am safe. See you guys.

*Blake jumps in*

Jeff: Only Hunter and Eli remain.

Eli: Listen, you do not need immunity. You are safe. Blake is getting our votes.

Hunter: You promise?

Eli: Yes, I am.

Hunter: You better not betray me.

Eli: Why would I vote you out? Blake and Frank are the next ones to go.

Hunter: Ok, but I want in to your alliance.

Eli: Deal.

*Hunter jumps in*

Jeff: Eli being the oldest one or looking the oldest wins immunity!

Eli: Who would have thought I would win it in an endurance challenge.

Jeff: Eli and Ashley. You two can not be voted out. Here how it works. Fallout Tribe will vote first then they get to listen in on Bioshock's Tribal Council and eat. Everyone head back to camp.

_Fallout Tribe Day 17_

*The tribe came back to camp*

Jericho: I never expected you to win immunity Eli.

Eli: I surprised myself.

**Eli's Confession: Today in the challenge I won immunity! Me, the old one legged guy of the tribe won immunity! More importantly I struck a deal with Hunter. He gives me immunity and he joins my alliance. It is a win-win for me. Now we can at least tie the vote. **

*Hunter, Eli, and Jericho meet up*

Eli: So the plan is Blake?

Hunter: Yes, Blake is plotting to take out Frank. so us three has the majority.

Eli: Good.

Jericho: Never expected you to join us.

Hunter: I hate Blake but I was swayed when I realized he wanted to take out his own.

Jericho: Ok, then it is settled. Blake is going.

Eli: But Blake is strong and Frank is not as much.

Hunter: So we can take out either of them

**Hunter's Confession: I know that Blake's alliance is falling apart. The only totally loyal guy in his alliance is getting betrayed. So like a good swing vote I am flipping. **

*Blake talks with Hunter, Eli, and Jericho*

Blake: Hey, guys. Are we all set on taking Frank out?

Eli: Yep

Blake: Good.

**Blake's Confession: I feel totally 100% that I am staying tonight. I have a secure alliance and I am getting the trust of Jericho's alliance or pair or whatever he likes to call it. **

*Hunter meets with Frank before they go to Tribal Council*

Hunter: Listen Frank. Blake is plotting to vote you off.

Frank: I don't believe it.

Hunter: He told me.

Frank: He would not betray his number one ally.

Hunter: Believe whatever you want to believe.

**Frank's Confession: I trust Blake enough that he would not betray me. At least I hope he isn't foolish enough to betray me. I am hoping if he does that Hunter had some sort of plan to save me. I would be angry if I get blindsided tonight.**

_Bioshock Tribe Day 17_

*Tali meets with the counter alliance.*

Price: So who are we taking out?

Tali: Either Dolly or Sally.

Price: I want Dolly gone. She is useless around camp.

Lucas: But I see Sally as a bigger threat than her.

Tali: Well we need to decided and we need everyone on board. One vote wrong could ruin this whole plan.

**Three Dog's Confession: I am actually torn between the Counter Alliance and Ashley's alliance. I see an opportunity. If I save Ashley's alliance I could jump up a few spots but the counter alliance already gave me a good spot. I need to think about it. **

Tali: Well I am going to see what Ashley's alliance is planning.

Lucas: Come back and tell us when you are done.

Tali: Got it.

**Tali's Confession: this is do or die time for my alliance. One wrong move could hurt us. I am hoping that we are as tight as the other alliance but we are so loose. Hopefully we won't have what Tyson did to his alliance and voted himself out. **

*Ashley's alliance meets*

Ashley: Ok, we are all voting for Lucas.

Tali: Got it.

Ashley: Good.

Dolly: I would prefer Price but I don't see him lasting past 10th place.

Sally: Exactly.

JT: Lucas is a big enough threat and due to his lack of physical strength he could get to the final 3 easily with his social game.

**Dolly's Confession: I am sure that Lucas will be voted out tonight. We have the majority. If it goes wrong I would strip naked and jump into the nearest lake. **

**Sally's Confession: I am a little nervous. I know that anyone is vulnerable in this game and anything can happen. Lucas could pull out the hidden immunity idol and I could go home. **

*Tali meets with Lucas right before Tribal Council*

Tali: They are plotting to vote you out.

Lucas: What!

Tali: I would give you the hidden immunity if I had it. Just pray that this vote goes our wayt.

Lucas: Thanks.

**Lucas's Confession: This vote is the deciding factor for me. I am putting my trust into Tali and my alliance. If everything goes as planned I stay, if not I go home. I don't want to go home. I want to tell my son that I made it far into this game. I need the money to give Megaton a better life. I don't want to go home yet. **

_Tribal Council #6_

Jeff: Welcome Fallout Tribe and take a seat. So with Wrex gone has all the drama been taken away at camp?

Jericho: Hell no. Wrex did not start the drama. The instigator is sitting next to me.

Hunter: It's not me.

Jericho: It's Blake.

Jeff: Blake, does that surprise you.

Blake: Yes, they would take the side of Wrex, the guy who burned my stuff and threatened to kill me.

Jericho: That is nothing new to him.

Jeff: Eli, how does it feel to win immunity?

Eli: Great, who would have thought I would win it?

Jeff: Blake, do you feel vulnerable tonight?

Blake: No, I do not. I would not be surprised if I get a vote or two.

Jeff: Frank, what about you?

Frank: I think I am safe. I heard my head is on the chopping block but I think they are just rumors.

Jeff: Hunter, you willingly jumped off the balance beam. What was your reason?

Hunter: Eli, needed it more than me. Plus if I get into the finals it would be a good way to earn jury votes. *He chuckles*

Eli: You wish.

Jeff: Fawkes, who are you voting for?

Fawkes: Who I feel needs to be voted out.

Jeff: It is time to vote. Eli you are up.

*Eli votes*

*Vote hidden*

Eli: Sorry but you need to go.

*Blake votes*

**Frank**

Blake: Sorry pal but you are a threat to me. I am just backstabbing you before you can backstab me.

*Jericho votes*

*Hunter votes*

*Frank votes*

**Jericho**

Frank: I do not believe you are telling me the truth.

*Fawkes votes*

Jeff: Let me read the votes *gets the urn* Person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal area immediately. First vote

**Jericho**

**Frank**

Frank: What!

**Blake**

Blake: I figured

Jeff: 1 vote Jericho, 1 vote Frank, 1 vote Blake

**Blake**

**Blake**

Blake: What the *beep*?

Jeff: Sixth person voted out of Survivor

Wrex: *From the loser camp* Take that Blake!

**Blake **

Jeff: Blake give me your torch.

Blake: Damn it!

Jeff: Blake the tribe has spoken. *snuffs torch as Blake walks off* Ok, your food is on the jury bench. Dig in and we will bring in the Bioshock Tribe.

**Blake's Final Words: I have no idea what just happened. I am still shocked about the vote. I think I am dreaming though. I mean I was in a position to win this game and now I am here giving my final words!**

*Bioshock Tribe walks in as the Fallout Tribe starts eating*

Jeff: Welcome Bioshock Tribe. For those who haven't yet. Please grab a torch so we can begin. We have a lot to cover. Big Daddy what is the status of the tribe?

Big Daddy: We are a divided tribe.

Jeff: What do you mean?

Big Daddy: We have an alliance on one side and everyone else is by themselves. Kind of depressing actually.

Jeff: Who is in the alliance?

Big Daddy: All I know that Ashley is the leader of it.

Jeff: Ashley is that true?

Ashley: Everyone knows it. Five of us hang out all the time.

Jeff: Lucas, how is camp life?

Lucas: Camp life has been great. We have a small shortage of food but we have a great shelter.

Jeff: Do you feel vulnerable tonight?

Lucas: Yes, I do. I think some people have it out for me.

JT: What do you mean. You are very safe tonight.

Lucas: Safety in this game is a lie. Unless you have immunity.

Jeff: Price, are there any problems at camp?

Price: Yes. We have a couple of lazy people around the camp.

Dolly: I am not lazy!

Price: I did not name you.

Jeff: Dolly, do you think you are lazy?

Dolly: I take a lot of breaks. But I do not think I am lazy.

Jeff: Sally, same question.

Sally: I also do not think I am lazy but I take less breaks than Sally.

Price: Ever since you two joined that alliance you have done almost no work around camp.

Dolly: That is a lie!

Sally: Yeah!

Price: Well it's true!

Lucas: I agree with Price. You two have been relaxing instead of working.

Dolly: I work my ass off!

Jeff: Tali, how will you vote?

Tali: I will vote with my alliance.

Jeff: Ok, it is time to vote. Price, you are up.

*Price votes*

*Ashley votes*

*Three Dog votes*

*Sally votes*

*Big Daddy votes*

*Lucas votes*

*vote hidden*

Lucas: I hope this vote goes as planned.

*JT votes*

**Lucas**

JT: You are too much of a threat to my alliance.

*Tali votes*

*Dolly votes*

Jeff: I'll go read the votes. *Gets the urn* Fallout Tribe you can head back to camp. *Fallout Tribe leaves* Person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal are immediately. First vote

**Lucas **

**Luke**

2 votes Lucas

**Lucas **

**Lucas**

4 vote Lucas

**Dolly**

Dolly: What!

**Dolly**

**Dolly**

**Dolly**

4 votes Lucas 4 votes Dolly. One vote left

Seventh person voted out of Survivor

**Dolly**

Dolly: Oh no!

Ashley: What the *beep*

JT: No way!

Sally: What the…

Jeff: Dolly bring me your torch. *Dolly comes up with her torch* Dolly the tribe has spoken. *snuffs the torch as Dolly walks away* It is obvious that some of you were blindsided by the vote. See you at reward.

**Dolly's Final Words: I was blown away by that vote. How did I become a target and who flipped. More importantly who got the outsiders together! I thought I was safe but apparently not. **

Voted for Blake: Jericho, Eli, Hunter, Fawkes

Voted for Frank: Blake

Voted for Jericho: Frank

Voted for Dolly: Lucas, Tali, Price, Big Daddy, Three Dog

Voted for Lucas: Dolly, Ashley, Sally, JT

Next Time on Survivor: Frank isolates himself from his tribe. Ashley confronts Tali on her betrayal after a surpise tribal council and Big Daddy feels depressed.


	7. Chapter 7

Ultimate Video Game Survivor Africa Episode 7

Last time on Survivor, a double Tribal Council made both tribes scramble. On Fallout Tribe Eli and Jericho hoped to pull in some new members but Blake had another idea by targeting Frank after they had a long talk. At Bioshock Tribe Ashley's alliance targeted Lucas but Tali got the counter alliance and targeted either Dolly or Sally. In the end the two members from Boran Tribe Blake and Dolly were voted out. 13 are left who will be voted out next.

_Bioshock Tribe Night 17_

*The tribe came back to camp. Ashley was visibly angry*

Ashley: What the hell happened?

Sally: Someone flipped from our alliance.

JT: Don't look at me. I wanted Lucas out.

Ashley: That leaves Tali!

**Ashley's Confession: Tali is the only one in this alliance that could have flipped! I knew I should not have trusted her. She somehow made an alliance behind my back and took one of us out. **

Ashley: Tali, what the hell was that!

Tali: I joined the other alliance.

Ashley: I know that is bull*beep*!

Tali: What do you mean?

Ashley: Only you would be smart enough to form an alliance.

Tali: What about Lucas or Price?

Ashley: Lucas is too calm and relaxed! Price does not have the social game to form one. You are the smartest one here.

Tali: Fine, I found a better spot. I knew I would be fifth in your alliance.

Ashley: Just watch your ass, because I am looking to take you and your whole alliance out.

**Tali's Confession: Ashley was a little ticked off at me since I not only went behind her back and made a counter alliance but I managed to vote out one of her allies. **

Lucas: Thanks for saving me Tali.

Tali: You are welcome.

Lucas: I am always a calm person but my heart was racing last night.

Tali: Well as long as no one flips we should be good to go if we go to tribal council.

Lucas: I hear that.

**Lucas's Confession: Last night was TOO close for my comfort. I barely squeaked by with a five to four vote. I know this will not be the end of my struggles since anything can happen, injury, quitting, flipping, and the merge. This is just the start of the game for me and I have to get my game going now. **

_Fallout Tribe Day 18_

*Frank was by himself in the lake*

Fawkes: Frank you need any company.

Frank: No thanks.

Fawkes: Ok.

**Fawkes's Confession: I have little social skills but Frank is being very anti-social. He was on that boat since he got up. He barely spoke to any of us.**

Frank: Damn it Blake!

**Frank's Confession: Last night to my shock Blake was voted out. Wasn't a surprise but he voted for me I found out. I really hate this tribe now. I have nothing in common with any of them. I am hoping to ride it out until the merge.**

*Jericho, Eli, and Hunter are by the fire*

Jericho: I think Frank needs to go next.

Eli: Why do you say that?

Jericho: He's being a little crybaby. He's in a boat by himself going whaa whaa.

Hunter: He is also most likely to flip during the merge.

Eli: What about you Hunter?

Hunter: I won't flip. Big Daddy is cool but Price is not.

Eli: Well us three and Fawkes need to stick together.

**Jericho's Confession: Frank I thought was kind of cool when I first met him but now he is getting to be very annoying. He doesn't talk to any of us and he is like a baby. So what if Blake backstabbed you. You are here and he isn't, get over it. **

*Frank catches a fish*

Frank: You are my friend right fish?

*fish slaps Frank's face with its tail and jumps into the water*

Frank: Ok, screw you, you stupid Liberal!

**Frank's Confession: Everyone here is so different from me. Hunter is undead, Fawkes is a giant mutant, Jericho is a jackass, and Eli…well he is just annoying sometimes. I can't relate to any of them. **

_Bioshock Tribe Day 18_

*Big Daddy is by the lake sighing as Lucas in to talk to him*

**Lucas's Confession: After the Kaiden incident I have been watching Big Daddy to see if he is doing alright. Today he seems a little bit more depressed than usual. Like always I am there to help him. **

Lucas: What's wrong?

Big Daddy: I feel like quitting.

Lucas: You can't quit. We need you.

Big Daddy: But the more I am here the more depressed I feel.

Lucas: I don't want you to quit. You are a good…whatever you are and you have a lot of heart.

Big Daddy: Still I am a killer where I am.

Lucas: You are a bodyguard.

Big Daddy: Yeah, but Kaiden did not deserve to be going home. I did that and now I regret it.

Lucas: What done is done. Kaiden would not have blamed you. He probably would have wanted you to keep going.

Big Daddy: Well the game is over for me.

Lucas: We all need you. If you end your game it could be me going next. If you stick with us until the final 5 I promise you will be going home if you wish.

Big Daddy: Ok, I guess I will stay.

Lucas: If you want to keep playing this game, just let me know. Because you are a nice guy and you should not quit.

**Big Daddy's Confession: I almost quit this morning. Thankfully Lucas kept me in the game. I still feel depressed but now my only goal is to get him and his alliance into the merge. Once I can do that I can be voted out. Emotionally I may not make it until the final five. **

*Sally was nearby in the bushes overhearing the conversation*

**Sally's Confession: Right now it is established that Tali is running the game so taking her out will be futile but taking out someone who wants to quit will give us an edge. Big Daddy seems like the best target for us. **

*Sally grabs JT and Ashley*

Sally: We need to vote out Big Daddy.

JT: Why?

Sally: He is thinking of quitting. We can probably sway a couple of votes towards him.

Ashley: Good, going after the weakest emotionally is our only chance.

**JT's Confession: If we all survive the next Tribal Council we would have to thank Big Daddy. He wanten to quit is the best thing to happen to our alliance right now. **

JT: We should split up. Sally you take Three Dog, Ashley you try Price, and I will try Tali.

Ashley: Ok.

_Reward Challenge Day 18_

Jeff: Come on in guys. As you noticed, Dolly and Blake were voted out of the last Tribal Council. Today's challenge will require physical and mental abilities. First your tribe will have to climb three very steep wooden hills. Once you climbed four members will swim to the middle of the lake and grab four puzzle bags. Once all the bags are grabbed the remaining member will solve the puzzle. First tribe done with the puzzle wins reward. Want to know what you are playing for?

Survivors: Yes

Jeff: A tribe picnic for your tribe plus the member that you kidnap. Sounds good?

Survivors: Yes!

Jeff: Ok, Bioshock Tribe since you have three extra members somebody three people has to sit out. Who will they be?

Ashley: Big Daddy, Sally, and Three Dog

Jeff: You three take a seat and the rest of you take your spots at the starting line. For reward…survivors ready…go!

*All ten rushed to the first hill. Price, Jericho, and Hunter reached it first and easily climbed it.*

Jericho: Hunter go to the second hill I will help these guys.

Hunter: Got it

Jeff: Fallout Tribe using some team work.

*Bioshock Tribe quickly got over the first hill as Jericho got Eli the last Fallout Tribe member overt he hill.*

Jeff: Bioshock Tribe has a slight lead.

*Both teams start to go over the second hill*

Jericho: Fawkes get Frank and Eli over the hill. Me and Hunter will meet you at the third hill.

Jeff: Jericho taking the leader role for his team.

*Price is at the third hill as he quickly climbs it*

Jeff: Price is waiting for the rest of his team.

*Fawkes lifts Eli and Frank over the second hill and the three runs to the third hill where Bioshock Tribe is struggling to get over due to the lack of teamwork. Only Ashley, Price, and JT has made it over*

Jeff: Bioshock's lead has been erased.

*Fawkes pushes Eli and Frank over then jumped over the hill. Lucas and Tali work together to get over the hill*

Jeff: Both teams are across the hills. First swimmers go out!

*Tali and Eli go the puzzle station as Jericho and Price swim out. Price gets to his bag first and unties it. Jericho is right behind*

Jeff: Price has a slight lead over Jericho.

*Price comes back and Ashley swims out. Jericho comes back second later and Fawkes swims out. Ashley gets to the second bag as Fawkes snatches his bag without untying it but he easily breaks the rope off*

Jeff: Fawkes made up some time. Never seen anyone break the rope instead of untying it.

*Ashley and Fawkes come back. Hunter and JT swim out. JT takes the lead and swims back with his bag as Hunter is right behind*

Jeff: It is a neck and neck race between the two tribes

*JT and Hunter comes back as Lucas and Frank are the last two to swim out. Frank takes a slight lead and tries to untie his bag. Lucas calmly unties his bag and swims back as Frank struggles*

Jeff: Frank struggling with that knot.

*Lucas comes back as Tali dumps out the bags and starts to put together the puzzle. Frank finally comes back with his bag as Eli starts to work on the puzzle*

Jeff: Both Tribes now working on their puzzle.

*Both are working fast.*

Jeff: It can be either tribe winning reward.

Eli: Jeff I think I have it.

Jeff: Eli thinks he has it. *He checks Eli's board* Fallout Tribe wins reward!

Jericho: YES! In your face Price.

Jeff: Congratulations you win the picnic plus you can kidnap one person from the other tribe.

Eli: Tali.

Jeff: Tali head over to the Fallout Tribe and take this note with you. Bioshock Tribe I have nothing for you.

_Fallout Tribe Day 18_

*The tribe came back to see a basket full of food and a cooler full of beer*

Jericho: Finally some alcohol!

Fawkes: Haha! Food!

**Eli's Confession: We won reward today, it was good that we have a winning streak going. Our team won the last two rewards but we are still looking for immunity. Hopefully the food that we won will help us. **

*Jericho is visibly drunk*

Jericho: This is suck a great *hic* place. I love you guys. You never hear me say that sober but I do.

Hunter: We all know.

Jericho: And it's great that we have a female here. Some eyes candy…even if you are in an environmental suit.

Eli: Just don't take whatever he says personally.

Tali: Ok

Jericho: At least it reveals *hic* your curves.

**Hunter's Confession: A bunch of us gave Jericho our share of the beer. I can't stand the stuff. Eli doesn't drink. Fawkes hates the stuff and Tali doesn't like it. So Jericho got pretty drunk which was hilarious. **

*Jericho is trying to climb a tree but falls off*

Jericho: Whoops I fell off. Hehehe

Frank: Jericho can you just stay still for one second.

Jericho: Who wants to go skinny dipping!

Everyone: NO!

Jericho: Aww *hic*

*Jericho passes out*

**Jericho's Confession: Ow my head. Something happened a few hours ago. My memory is a little blurry. I don't think I did anything stupid…hopefully.**

*Tali goes off looking for the idol*

Eli: Still looking for the idol?

Tali: Yes. The note says that it is the most important thing out here.

Eli: Did you check the well?

Tali: I already did. *She thinks.* The tree mail!

Eli: Treemail!

Tali: Yes!

*She runs over to the tree mail and checks it out*

Tali: It has to be here somewhere.

*She removes something*

Tali: This is a little loose.

*It was a small idol about an inch and a half tall that looks like a little man*

Tali: This might be it.

Eli: Not sure but it's worth a shot at Tribal Council.

Tali: It's yours.

Eli: What?

Tali: My treemail will have this on it and it does not seem right to take it.

Eli: Ok, if you insist.

**Tali's Confession: I know giving the idol Eli might seem like suicide but it can work in my favor. First, if he is targeted he can use it to get to the merge. Second I can gain his trust and maybe even his jury vote. **

_Bioshock Tribe Day 18_

*Ashley's alliance splits up and tries to get the others to vote out Big Daddy. Sally is by the beach sunbathing near Three Dog.*

Sally: Three Dog can you give me a back massage?

Three Dog: Sure!

Sally: Thanks.

*Three Dog starts massaging her back*

Sally: Listen Big Daddy is feeling depressed and it looks like he might quit.

Three Dog: I have been noticing that.

Sally: You talked about fighting a good fight. Don't you think that I am a good person.

Three Dog: Yes I do.

Sally: In order to fight a good fight we need strong people. Big Daddy is not strong emotionally. If we vote him out we will be a stronger tribe.

Three Dog: I will think about it.

Sally: Thanks sexy.

**Sally's Confession: Three Dog is easy to flirt with. By having him give me a back massage he became putty in my hands. Hopefully I convinced him to flip if we lose immunity. **

**Three Dog's Confession: Sally made some really good points. Last Tribal Council I decided to vote for the one who was not a good person and that was Dolly, since Lucas was a good person. This time Sally is the good person. **

*Ashley goes over to Price*

Ashley: I know that you have a little grudge against Sally.

Price: Yes

Ashley: Big Daddy is going to weaken our tribe.

Price: I know he's a little depressed but I do not change my sides.

Ashley: But we need to keep our tribe strong.

Price: I do not switch sides during war. Same with my alliance.

Ashley: *sighs*

**Ashley's Confession: Price is a stubborn jackass. He will keep with his side and won't flip. People like him tick me off!**

**Price's Confession: I know Ashley wants me to flip but Big Daddy is strong physically. When we get to the merge I would vote him off but not right now. We need his strength. **

_Fallout Tribe Day 19_

*Eli is off with Jericho collecting wood and searching for food*

Jericho: So what did I miss yesterday?

Eli: I think I found the hidden immunity idol.

Jericho: What!

*Eli shows him the hidden immunity idol*

Eli: I think this is it.

Jericho: Well either we play and look like we are smart if it works or look like total morons if it doesn't.

**Eli's Confession: I decided to show Jericho what I found yesterday. It is still hit or miss with the idol. It could be the idol or it could be just be a decorative piece of wood. **

*Frank comes over to them*

Frank: I can't stand them!

Jericho: Stand who?

Frank: Those freaks!

Eli: Whoa! That was a little harsh.

**Frank's Confession: The only two humans in the tribe are Eli and Jericho. They are the only two I can put any trust in…and I barely trust them.**

Frank: Well Tali is an alien which I have no idea what she looks like! Fawkes is a big ugly monster. Hunter is a zombie. You can't trust any of them!

**Jericho's Confession: I had it with Frank! I gave Fawkes a chance and he turned out just fine! Seriously get over your prejudices you ass*beep*. **

*Jericho comes back to camp and gathers the other three*

Jericho: We are voting out Frank next!

Hunter: Why?

Jericho: He hates you three. Sorry Tali but you won't be able to vote.

Tali: Unless he makes the merge.

Jericho: He was slamming you three out in the jungle. I had Eli distract him.

**Tali's Confession: Never reveal your plans to someone from the other tribe it could hurt you in the merge. Knowing that Frank is a target could prove useful if he makes the merge.**

**Hunter's Confession: Frank hating me is not uncommon. Many humans hate me just because I am a zombie. Still taking him out will benefit me since he won't be able to flip in the merge. **

_Bioshock Tribe Day 19_

*Price is again working around camp as he observes the others*

**Price's Confession: Over the past few days the tribe has really gotten lazy. Sally doesn't do much. Ashley stopped working after the last Tribal Council, JT helps once in a while. Big Daddy hasn't done anything. Three Dog is following Sally around. Lucas is the only one who actually works around here. **

*Price goes up to a few tribemates who are at the fire*

Price: We have to start working. Our camp is a mess. We need more firewood.

Sally: We can do it later.

Price: Not later! Now!

Ashley: Don't need to yell.

Price: You all keep putting the work off. I had wife life survival training back in the SAS. If I was the leader of this squad and my commander found out I would be demoted.

Sally: Probably for the best.

Price: What does that mean?

Sally: Nothing. *Sally gave out a smile*

**Sally's Confession: I kind of like picking on Price now. I've grown use to his bossing me around so I just give him sarcastic remarks and watch him get angry. **

Big Daddy: I do think the camp is a mess.

Price: Well I ain't your personal maid. Get your asses up and clean this place up.

**Big Daddy's Confession: Price has gone from a bossy leader to a jackass. This game has a way of changing you big time. I really hate this game. The people here are also getting annoying and depressing at the same time. **

*Lucas is off fishing with Three Dog*

Three Dog: Price needs to go in the next few days.

Lucas: We need him for now.

Three Dog: He is on my ass telling me to work.

Lucas: Just calm down and breath.

Three Dog: I hope he gets med evac from exhaustion.

Lucas: Don't say that. He's in our alliance and we need him. Besides he has no chance of winning.

Three Dog: Why do you say that?

Lucas: No one likes him and he has yet to do anything strategic around here.

Three Dog: I guess you are right.

Lucas: He is the perfect goat.

**Three Dog's Confession: I want Price gone but Lucas revealed that he would be perfect to bring into the final 3 with. I know I want to win but Price is not the good person. I want to fight the good fight and he isn't good. **

_Immunity Challenge Day 19_

*It was the evening as the survivors walked in*

Jeff: Welcome Survivors. Today's challenge is a little different. We are doing a survivor auction.

Tali: But it is immunity Jeff!

Jeff: Correct but there is one little twist. Each team gets 500 dollars and you get to bet on 8 different closed containers. Each container has something in it. 1 has tribe immunity. The other 7 have some minor rewards. Once immunity is won the challenge is over and the losing team goes straight to Tribal Council. There is a lot of luck and strategy going into this. Do you bet high in the beginning and hope for immunity or bet low first. Since Fallout Tribe won reward they get to choose first.

Eli: Number 3.

Jeff: Ok, let's start to the bidding at 10 dollars.

Tali: Guys we need to get their bets up high first.

Price: 50 dollars.

Eli: 100 dollars. We can keep going. I have a good feeling on this one.

Price: 125 dollars.

Eli: Give it to them.

Price: What!

Jericho: Hehe suckers.

Jeff: Bioshock Tribe gets the container. You won a glass of water.

Price: Damn.

Jeff: You can choose the next container.

Price: Number 2

Jeff: Starting at 10 dollars.

Eli: 50

Price: 75

Eli: 100

Price: 110

Eli: Give it to them.

Jeff: Bioshock wins a fishing spear.

Price: Better than water. We will take number 8.

Jeff: Starting at 10 dollars

Eli: 50

Price: 60

Eli: 75

Price: 80

Eli: Let them have it.

Jeff: Bioshock Tribe you won a knife.

Big Daddy: We are throwing away our money.

Price: They keep out strategizing me. We will take number 7.

Jeff: Ok, 10 dollar bet to start with.

Price: 50

Eli: 75

Price: Give it to them.

Jeff: Fallout Tribe you win *uncovers* Immunity!

Eli: Yes!

Jericho: Way to go!

Price: Damn it!

Jeff: Fallout Tribe for once you will not see at Tribal Council. Bioshock Tribe I will see you in an hour when you get their. Your torches will be at Tribal Council and your bags.

**Ashley's Confession: We lost the challenge due to Price but Big Daddy is still our main target. Hopefully the others will vote with us. If not then I think I am next to go. **

_Tribal Council #7_

Jeff: Welcome Bioshock Tribe. Grab your torches and let's get started. So Ashley the vote was very close last time. What was your take on it?

Ashley: Well I was the minority vote, I was very angry at the results since I thought we had the majority but Tali flipped.

Jeff: Tali, was there a reason why you flipped?

Tali: Yeah there was. I was going to be out in the final 5 so I made a counter alliance in hope that it can take me farther.

Ashley: You were going to go farther.

Tali: I know what you think of us aliens. I knew there was no way you would take me past the final 5.

Ashley: Well it's your loss.

Jeff: Price, you seemed to be the one controlling the money during immunity. In three rounds you spent most of your money and the last round you gave it to them.

Price: I wanted to save money and knowing if I betted any higher they would have beaten us.

Jeff: But they did beat you.

Price: They had a 20% chance of getting immunity. It was a calculated risk.

Sally: A risk that did not pay off.

Price: You wouldn't have done any better.

Jeff: Sally, Price what is between you two?

Price: Sally is just like Dolly. Lazy…

Sally: I am not lazy!

Jeff: Sally, what is Price like around camp?

Sally: Bossy, rude…

Price: I need to get my camp into shape.

Sally: This is my camp as well.

Jeff: Big Daddy, are those two like this around camp?

Big Daddy: Yeah, pretty much.

Price: Not just those two but a bunch of you. Big Daddy you started being all depressed and stopped working.

Big Daddy: Well I am slightly over it now.

Jeff: JT how do you think this vote will go?

JT: Depends if you planned ahead of time. I know who I am voting for. Not sure about the other alliance.

Jeff: Three Dog, what about you?

Three Dog: I am here to fight the good fight so I am voting for who I think may not be able to fight the good fight.

Jeff: Ok, it is time to vote. Price you are up.

*Price votes*

*vote hidden*

Price: So many lazy people I can choose from.

*Ashley votes*

**Big Daddy**

Ashley: Par thee wishes…go home.

*Three Dog votes*

*Sally votes*

*Big Daddy votes*

*Lucas votes*

*JT votes*

*Tali votes*

*Vote hidden*

Tali: You dug your own grave.

Jeff: I'll go count the votes. *Gets the urn* Person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Area immediately. First vote

**Big Daddy**

**Sally**

1 vote Big Daddy 1 vote Sally

**Sally**

**Big Daddy**

**Big Daddy**

**Sally **

3 votes Big Daddy, 3 votes Sally

**Sally**

One vote left

Eighth Person voted out of Survivor

**Sally**

Sally bring me your torch. *Sally comes out with her torch* Sally the Tribe has spoken. *snuffs torch as Sally walks off.*

Jeff: Hopefully this will stop the bickering around camp.

**Sally's Final Words: I was disappointed that I am gone. I kind of knew that I would be voted out so it wasn't a shock. I feel that the tribe is taking out the females or Tali is eliminating the competition because Tali and Ashley are the last two females left. I hope one of you can actually win it. **

Voted for Sally: Big Daddy, Price, Tali, Lucas, Three Dog

Voted for Big Daddy: Sally, Ashley, JT

Next Time on Survivor: A double Tribal council is set but one Tribe's plans are ruined when a Survivor gets evacuated. Plus another is threatening to quit.


	8. Chapter 8

Ultimate Video Game Survivor Africa Episode 8

Last time on Survivor, Ashley confronted Tali about the vote, Tali defended herself stating that she wanted a better position than fifth. On Fallout Tribe Frank isolated himself. Back at Bioshock Tribe Price began to annoy the others by demanding more work out of them and Big Daddy hit a depression which almost made him quit. During immunity auction Eli beat Price at his own game and won immunity sending Bioshock tribe straight to Tribal Council where Sally was voted out. 12 are left who will be voted out next?

_Bioshock Tribe Night 19_

*The tribe comes back to camp as Big Daddy goes into the shelter*

**Lucas's Confession: I am definitely worried about Big Daddy. He did not talk at all on the walk back to camp and now he is in the shelter not discussing the vote. I hope he does not quit. I would lose a good friend. **

Ashley: Ok, why was Sally voted out?

Price: Because she was the laziest around here compared to everyone else in your alliance.

Ashley: You guys are morons taking out a non-threat and keeping someone who is about to quit!

Tali: Maybe but he is part of our alliance.

**Ashley's Confession: Once the merge comes around I am flipping. There is no way I am sticking with these guys. They voted out two of my alliance mates and now I know they will be gunning for me. **

JT: Howdy Big Daddy. How you doing?

Big Daddy: Depressed.

JT: Aww now don't be like that. Cheer up.

Big Daddy: Can't.

**Big Daddy's Confession: I think this place has a psychological effect on me. It may be because of me being in an underwater station my entire life or that I never encountered something like this. Every minute I am out here the more I want to quit. **

_Fallout Tribe Day 20_

*Hunter is out causing some mischief*

**Hunter's Confession: I am a natural prankster, tricking people, setting up traps and pranks, just generally having fun. Earlier today I hid Franks hat and he went crazy trying to find it. **

Frank: Anyone seen my hat?

Fawkes: Nope

Frank: Damn

*Hunter puts Frank's hat in a tree above the shelter*

Frank: Found it! It's in the tree. Fawkes can you get that down.

*Fawkes gets the hat and gives it to Frank. Frank puts it on. He feels something gooey in it and looks inside his hat.*

Frank: Who put eggs in my hat!

*Everyone laughs*

**Frank's Confession: This tribe is driving me nuts! I had three pranks pulled on me in the last two days. This is getting out of hand.**

*Frank gathers the tribe*

Frank: I don't know who was pranking me but this better stop!

Jericho: I don't know who would prank you. But it is all in good fun.

Hunter: If you stop being so anti-social maybe they might stop.

Fawkes: You shouldn't take offense. Just laugh and enjoy camp life.

**Fawkes's Confession: Frank has been bitter and anti-social. I have had less time with people but even I have been getting along with everyone here. He is putting himself on the outside. **

Frank: Just whoever is doing it, stop it! I mean it!

Eli: Just calm down.

Frank: *beep*ing morons.

**Frank's Confession: I am hoping for a merge soon. Please let there be a merge. I want to flip and take out these other four jerks in my tribe.**

_Bioshock Tribe Day 20_

*Big Daddy talks to Price in the jungle*

Big Daddy: Price I have thought about my time here and I want to quit.

Price: Fine, if you quit these last 20 days have been for nothing.

Big Daddy: I just feel…

Price: You would disgrace yourself and will have NO respect from any of us. If you were in my squad and you said that during a mission I would have killed you but I can't. Now either quit or suck it up and stay. I prefer you to stay.

**Price's Confession: I have had it with Big Daddy's complaining. I gave him a harsh speech but I wanted to tell him that he has to stay here. Quitting is the worst thing that can happen to you. You will never see me quit this game…ever!**

Price: So think about what I said.

Big Daddy: I will

**Big Daddy's Confession: Price…*sighs* I don't even know why I am doing this. This game just isn't for me. Being here is horrible. I miss my old life. No matter how chaotic it is. **

*Ashley and Lucas are by the fire*

Ashley: So that is why my family has been dishonored. One surrender.

Lucas: You seem like a good fighter. I have seen you do well in the challenges.

Ashley: That is why I do not want to go out so early. I want to bring some honor to my family.

Lucas: Well if you vote for JT I can see you making the merge.

Ashley: But JT also deserves to go into the merge. My main problem is Big Daddy. He is threatening to quit. Would you rather take someone who wants to be here or someone who doesn't want to be here?

Lucas: I see your point.

**Ashley's Confession: My plan now is to get some of these guys to flip. Price and Tali will never flip however Lucas and Three Dog might. I'll try Three Dog later but now my focus is on Lucas. **

Ashley: No matter what happens, I have a lot of respect for you.

Lucas: Thanks.

**Lucas's Confession: Ashley I do believe deserves to stay until the merge but I also think she is too big of a threat to bring in as well. I mean she won immunity once and she could go on a run. I will play it by ear. **

_Fallout Tribe Day 20_

*Eli is off in the jungle by himself*

Eli: What is that?

*He sees an elephant in the distance*

**Eli's Confession: I was taking a walk through the jungle to get to the water when I encountered this huge elephant. In my world I only heard about these creatures. Every single one of them were killed off as a result in the six hour war. To see an animal that is extinct in your world is something without words. **

*Eli slowly approaches it but keeps his distance.*

Eli: I know these things are dangerous but this is unbelievable.

**Eli's Confession Continued: When animals were alive before the war I always wanted to go on vacation to Africa with my daughter Alyx and my wife but I always put it off. Seeing this makes me regret not taking that time with them to go out there.** *He wipes his eyes* **I miss my wife so much. **

*Jericho is cooking some of the food that they have*

Frank: The food is getting over cooked.

Jericho: I cooked enough food over the fire to know when it's overcooked. So get off my back ok!

Frank: I am just saying…

Jericho: God you are annoying!

Frank: Don't take my help then! *Frank walks away*

**Jericho's Confession: I know I am an ass but Frank isn't doing any favors by being condescending. If you want to be part of this *beep*ing tribe than be more involved and be less of an ass to the others. **

**Frank's Confession: The reason why I hate…I mean seriously dislike Jericho is because he swears like a teenager. He is rude to others like a teenager. He has no respect for his elders. **

Frank: Jerk!

_Bioshock Tribe Day 20_

*Tali goes over to the tree mail and grabs what she thinks is the idol*

Tali: Ok, I think this is it.

**Tali's Confession: Me and Eli found what we think is the idol. There is no letter telling us congratulations but out of everything here this is the only thing that seem out of place.**

*Tali runs over to Lucas*

Tali: I think I have the hidden immunity idol.

Lucas: You did?

Tali: I think it might be. *Shows him it*

Lucas: Well we better keep this just in case. Better to use it than no to use it.

Tali: Ok.

**Lucas's Confession: I really hope that is the hidden immunity idol. If it is we have an ace up our sleeves later in the game. I know that Tali will never use it against me. **

Lucas: Just don't use it against me.

Tali: Don't worry. You are safe from it.

Lucas: Good.

*Ashley is with Three Dog on the beach.*

Ashley: So listen. I know that you like me right.

Three Dog: Yes

Ashley: You vote me out and you lose the only hot girl left.

Three Dog: I have to agree with you there.

Ashley: Besides…Big Daddy does not want to be here and if you save me then I will go topless.

Three Dog: Really!

Ashley: Yes

**Ashley's Confession: Three Dog is easy to manipulate. I don't think he has ever been with a woman in his life so me promising to show my boobs to him is a lie. I would not degrade myself but it will hopefully get him to vote with me. **

Ashley: Thanks for listens.

Three Dog: No problem.

**Three Dog's Confession: I am thinking of changing the game up a little. Get rid of Big Daddy and keep Ashley. Maybe I can be in an alliance with her. Being in an alliance of three can take me farther than an alliance of five. It's more difficult but better if we get to the finals. **

_Fallout Tribe Day 21_

*Frank goes to treemail and notices something missing*

Frank: Something was taken off here. Interesting.

**Frank's Confession: When I got to the tree mail I noticed that someone removed something so I figured that it might be my only shot of surviving. I need to figure out who has the idol and blindside them. **

Frank: Tree mail!

Hunter: What type of challenge is it?

Frank: Looks like a skill challenge and a double Tribal Council.

**Hunter's Confession: Another double Tribal Council and the only person that should not win individual immunity is Frank. Anyone else is fine. With skill I think I have the best chance of winning but you never know. Either way it's going to be fun. **

_Bioshock Tribe Day 21_

JT: Hey guys we have a challenge!

Big Daddy: I do not feel like going.

JT: Come on, we've got ta go to da challenge.

Big Daddy: Well…

JT: If you don't go than you will be letting all of us down.

**JT's Confession: It is getting harder and harder ta get Big Daddy to do something. This is a double Tribal Council and I know he will be next of the tribe is smart on voting him out. **

_Immunity Challenge Day 21_

Jeff: Come on in guys. Fallout Tribe take a look at the new Bioshock Tribe. Sally voted out of last Tribal Council.

Frank: Boran is getting decimated.

Jeff: Today's challenge is not for Tribal Immunity but for individual immunity. Frank you played this challenge in your season. You see these catapults which you operate with your foot. Your objective is to toss a bag into the basket above. First person from their team to score three points wins individual immunity. There is no reward.

Jericho: Oh come on Jeff!

Jeff: Fallout Tribe since you won immunity do you want to go first or last?

Eli: We will go first.

Jeff: Ok, Fallout Tribe get to those five catapults and let's get started.

*The five members of Fallout Tribe takes their positions*

Jeff: Survivors ready…go!

*They all start slamming their feet on the catapults trying to throw the bags into the basket. Jericho scores on his first shot*

Jericho: *beep* Yeah!

Jeff: Jericho scores his first point.

*Fawkes keeps shooting but his bags always overshoot*

Jeff: Fawkes is shooting the bags into the producer's camp.

*Eli shoots but his is way to short*

Jeff: Eli is having the opposite problem. Barely any power.

*Hunter and Frank scores*

Jeff: Jericho, Frank, and Hunter all have a point.

*Jericho shoots a second bag in*

Jericho: Yes!

Jeff: Jericho has two points.

Jericho: Shut up Jeff, the viewers can count to two.

Jeff: Jericho is annoyed with me.

*Jericho aims towards Jeff and shoots a bag at Jeff knocking him down*

Jericho: Jericho hits Jeff and the crowd goes wild.

*Hunter scores his second point*

Hunter: Just need one more.

*Both Hunter and Jericho throw another bag at the basket. Hunter's bounces off the rim as Jericho's goes in*

Jericho: I win immunity.

*He walks over and snatches the necklace*

Jericho: I am safe from Tribal Council tonight. Since Jeff is knocked out I am taking over for him. It is the puny Bioshock's turn.

Price: Are you taking over for Jeff?

Jericho: Hell, yeah. Only until he wakes up. Now get into your *beep*ing positions.

*The seven contestants from Bioshock tribe takes their positions*

Jericho: Survivors ready…go!

*All seven starts shooting their bags at the basket*

Jericho: Hey Price! Price! Hey douchebag Price!

Price: What?

Jericho: Stop looking at me!

Price: Damn you!

*Tali calculates her shots and shoots it in*

Jericho: Tali scores her first point.

*Price fires and misses*

Jericho: Price yet again shows why life hates him and misses.

*Ashley and Lucas scores as Tali misses barely*

Jericho: Ashley and Lucas are in the game now.

*JT scores while Tali shoots and scores again*

Jericho: JT is in this and Tali has taken the lead with 2 points, Price however is still showing how much he sucks with 0 points.

*Ashley scores*

Jericho: Ashley has tied it up.

*Tali shoots and scores*

Jericho: Tali wins immunity!

Tali: Yes!

Jericho: Tali you are safe and blah blah blah. Here.

*Jeff wakes up*

Jeff: What happened?

Jericho: Me and Tali won immunity and we will see you tonight.

_Bioshock Tribe Day 21_

Price: Damn that Jericho kept messing me up.

Ashley: Don't beat yourself up about it. You are safe anyways.

Price: Good. You probably aren't.

Ashley: What?

Price: I am being honest to you. Solider to solider.

Ashley: Well at least I can give you credit for that. Thanks.

**Ashley's Confession: Price revealed that I am next to leave. I have to get Three Dog and Lucas to flip. Getting voted out before that quitter Big Daddy would be a huge insult to me!**

*JT talks with Lucas*

Lucas: Hey country boy.

JT: Hey Sheriff.

Lucas: I might vote out Big Daddy. It's going to be hard for me though. He's my friend.

JT: I know but we all deserve to go at least into the merge.

Lucas: So it's 50-50 which is better than 100-0.

JT: I guess you are right.

**Lucas's Confession: I do not want to vote out Big Daddy but the more he is here the more depressing he gets. If I vote him out it will be the hardest vote in this game. To take out a friend is hard. **

*Tali meets up with her alliance*

Price: We all pretty much know that it's Ashley going.

Tali: It's five versus two. Even if we split our votes one of them will be voted out.

Three Dog: Then it is settled.

**Tali's Confession: The plan is to vote Ashley out. I know that she will make the jury but if I keep her around she will flip and take us out starting with me.**

Tali: I know you might get votes Big Daddy.

Big Daddy: I don't really care.

Three Dog: You have to care for this game, its fight a good fight. So far you are fighting the good fight.

Big Daddy: I don't give a *beep* about the game. The only reason I am not quitting is because I want to get you all to the merge.

**Three Dog's Confession: Screw Big Daddy. If he wants to quit then let him quit. I hate people like him. If I quit I would be quitting the good fight! If the Brotherhood of Steel quit the wasteland would be overrun by Super Mutants and the Enclave. I don't respect quitters!**

_Fallout Tribe Day 21_

Hunter: Congratulations Jericho.

Jericho: Thanks.

Hunter: I am going to grab some fruit from the trees.

Eli: Have fun.

**Eli's Confession: Well, I am guessing that Frank is being voted out tonight. I…***A scream is heard* **What is that?**

*The tribe runs up to Hunter who is on the ground. A good size stick is sticking through his leg*

Jericho: Holy *beep*!

Hunter: *beep* my leg! Damn it!

Fawkes: What happened?

Hunter: The branch that I was on broke and I fell on this stick.

Fawkes: Call the medics!

Jericho: You will be ok Hunter. Damn! Just stay calm.

Hunter: I am. I maybe a zombie but I still feel pain.

**Jericho's Confession: *beep*. Hunter fell of the damn tree and got stabbed by a stick. It brought me back to that horrible time when I was raiding a house. It turned out to have some crazy guys in it. They stabbed my cousin in the chest and proceeded to rip out his insides in front of me**. *wipes his eyes* **Turn off the *beep*ing camera!**

*Jeff and the medics come into camp*

Jeff: What happened?

Fawkes: The branch to the tree that Hunter was on broke. The stick impaled his leg.

*The medics take a look at Hunter*

Medic: This went right through his muscles and tissues. I have no choice but to pull him from the game.

Hunter: No!

Eli: Oh no.

Jericho: *beep*

Jeff: Hunter you are the first member of our jury and you are officially out of this game.

*The medics place Hunter on the stretcher and take him away*

**Hunter's Final Words: I was doing so well in this game and one dead branch took me out. At least I made the jury. Better than some of the others evacuated who did not make it. I thought I could go to the final 3. **

*Frank is off in the distance watch the evacuation*

**Frank's Confession: Seeing Hunter go was Karma. I figured out that he was pulling pranks on me and this is what happened to him. He got what he deserved. **

_Bioshock Tribe Day 21_

*JT comes back from treemail*

JT: Guys we have tree mail!

Ashley: Already?

JT: A contestant was pulled from the game due to injury. You will proceed to Tribal Council and vote someone out. Fallout Tribe will not go to Tribal Council.

Lucas: Wow. Did it say who it was?

JT: No.

Tali: Maybe Eli got hurt?

Three Dog: That would be bad.

**Ashley's Confession: An hour before we leave for Tribal Council and we got mail telling us that someone from Fallout Tribe was evacuated. I hate it to be anyone over there. I want to fight it out with the best but getting injured is the worst way to go out other than quitting. **

*The tribe gathers their stuff to head out to Tribal Council*

**Three Dog's Confession: I am the swing vote again. Do I vote with my alliance or should I change up the game? This will be a last minute decision from me. Hopefully this wild DJ can make the right choice. **

**Tali's Confession: I think I have the hidden immunity idol. I could shake things up and give it to Big Daddy but I might need later on. I guess I'll weigh my options and decide before the vote.**

_Tribal Council #8_

Jeff: Welcome Survivors and take a seat. So you were all informed on the medevac earlier today. I have the detailed but before I tell you guys I want your guess. Lucas?

Lucas: I think it was Eli. Being older means you are more vulnerable to injury.

Jeff: JT, your thought.

JT: I think it was Frank. I saw his season and maybe he was attacked by an animal.

Jeff: Actually Hunter was evacuated. He was on a tree branch when is broke and a stick in the ground impaled his leg.

Tali: Oh no.

Jeff: He will make a full recovery. He is in the hospital and he is the 1st member of our jury. You will see him next Tribal Council. Ok, Big Daddy I heard that you did not seem to try during the challenge.

Big Daddy: What is the point? I don't want to be here.

Jeff: Wait…you want to quit?

Big Daddy: Kind of.

Jeff: Ashley, what is your take on this?

Ashley: Let him quit. It is either him or me. I want to stay here and he doesn't. Keeping him here is the worst decision ever!

Jeff: Lucas, what would be an advantage of keeping Big Daddy?

Lucas: He would be no threat during the merge and one less person to take out.

Jeff: Tali, who are you voting for?

Tali: It would be Big Daddy but I fear what Ashley could do after this Tribal Council. She could flip and take my alliance out. Big Daddy would not flip.

Jeff: Price, you made is pretty vocal that Sally and Dolly were lazy around camp. Do you know anyone else who you think is lazy?

Price: Everyone is pulling their weight except Big Daddy.

Jeff: So Big Daddy. Do you want to quit the game?

Big Daddy: No, I want to be voted out. If I quit I will regret it. If I get voted out I can at least go out with respect.

Jeff: Ok, let's get to the vote. Price you are up.

*Price votes*

**Ashley**

Price: I like you but I have to stay loyal to my alliance.

*Ashley votes*

**Big Quitter**

Ashley: You did not quit but you will get me farther in the game.

*Three Dog votes*

*Big Daddy votes*

*Lucas votes*

*JT votes*

**Big Daddy**

JT: I like you but you don't have the passion.

*Tali votes*

**Ashley**

Tali: I can not let you go any farther. I am sorry.

Jeff: I will go tally the votes. *Gets the urn* If anyone has the hidden immunity idol now is the time to play it. *No one moves* First vote

**Ashley **

**Big Quitter**

**Ashley **

**Big Daddy**

2 votes Ashley 2 votes Big Daddy

**Ashley**

**Big Daddy **

3 votes Ashley 3 votes Big Daddy

*Tali looks shocked*

Jeff: One vote left. Tenth person voted out and 2nd member of our jury…

**Big Daddy**

Big Daddy hand me your torch. *Big Daddy comes up* Big Daddy the tribe has spoken. *Snuffs torch*

Big Daddy: Thanks for voting me out guys. Good luck.

Jeff: It's been a tough day for everyone. Go back to camp.

**Big Daddy's Final Words: Well I could not take anymore of this game. Sorry guys for letting you down. I am going to relax now. Good luck Price, Eli, Tali, and Lucas.**

Next Time on Survivor: The two tribes merge. Things heat up between Jericho and Price and a few Survivors plot on turning the game upside down.

Voted for Big Daddy: Ashley, JT, Lucas, Three Dog

Voted for Ashley: Big Daddy, Tali, Price


	9. Chapter 9

Ultimate Video Game Survivor Africa Episode 9

Last time on Survivor Ashley seeing Big Daddy wanting to quit tried to convince Lucas and Three Dog to join her in taking Big Daddy out. On Fallout Tribe Frank continued to isolate himself. Jericho and Tali won individual immunity in their tribes but Hunter was injured as soon as Fallout Tribe came back to camp eliminating him for the competition. At Bioshock's Tribal Council Big Daddy told the tribe to vote him out. Despite Tali wanting to keep him in Lucas and Three Dog flipped and voted Big Daddy out. 10 are left. Who will be voted out next?

_Bioshock Tribe Night 21_

Ashley: Thank god Big Daddy is gone. No more of him acting depressed around here.

Tali: Watch it. He was a friend.

**Ashley's Confession: In a close vote I managed to survive. Unless there is a rare twist like merging at 9 people I should be fine. When I make it into the merge I can do some damage.**

*Lucas goes over and talks to Tali*

Lucas: Listen I know I voted out your friend and alliance mate but I think it was for the better.

Tali: You could have told me.

Lucas: I did not want you to waste that idol on him.

Tali: I wasn't.

Lucas: Depressed people are unpredictable. I don't want him trying to kill himself while he is here.

Tali: I guess you are right.

**Lucas's Confession: I flipped to vote Big Daddy out. I did it because I did have an incident where a citizen of Megaton threw himself off a building and killed himself. Big Daddy was showing the early signs just like that jumper. I worried for his safety and voted him off.**

Tali: Lets hope your decision doesn't come back to bite us.

Lucas: I am hoping it doesn't either.

**Tali's Confession: Lucas flipped which surprised me since we are close allies here. After talking with him I understood why he made the choice to vote out Big Daddy. I don't blame him but I will see if he tries to backstab me again. He might be a serious player.**

_Fallout Tribe Day 22_

*Fawkes is out in the lake paddling the canoe*

Fawkes: Damn it Hunter. I hope you are ok.

**Fawkes's Confession: Me and Hunter were good friends and now he is gone. Now instead of four strong we are three strong and Frank. Our only hope in this game is to get Frank on our side. **

*Fawkes spots Frank at the dock*

Fawkes: Frank do you have a minute?

Frank: Yeah.

Fawkes: I know that you might flip…and I just wanted to tell you that flipping might not benefit you.

Frank: Why?

Fawkes: If you stay with us. You have a final 4 guaranteed. If you flip then you will be at the bottom of the alliance and get 7th at most.

Frank: Well I don't feel like I am part of this tribe.

Fawkes: Because you aren't making yourself part of this tribe. Try to fit in.

Frank: I don't know.

Fawkes: If you don't then you are doomed.

**Frank's Confession: It's funny how the only guy on this tribe I like the most is that Super Mutant Fawkes. He makes it harder for me to flip because I don't want to vote him out just yet. Well if I flip I want the other alliance to target Jericho.**

*Frank passes by Jericho*

Jericho: Dead man walking.

*Frank glares at him*

Jericho: Just joking man.

Frank: Wasn't funny.

**Jericho's Confession: What? I like to joke around. It is part of my personality! If Frank doesn't like it then Frank should not isolate himself. Someone has to pick up the pranks and jokes with Hunter gone. **

_Bioshock Tribe Day 22_

*Price walks by Three Dog who is by the fire*

Price: Hey Three Dog, you mine getting some water from the well?

Three Dog: I have been getting water from the well for the last few days. Get someone else to do it.

Price: I am asking you because you aren't busy.

Three Dog: Well get someone else to do it.

Price: You are the only one around.

Three Dog: I'll get the water then. *under his breath* *beep*hole

Price: I can hear what you are saying!

**Three Dog's Confession: Price does not learn. He knows he is bossy but he still insists on pushing us around. First chance I get I am voting his ass out of here. I just have to wait until I get the numbers. **

*Three Dog walks off grumbling*

Price: *To himself* That guy needs to grow up.

**Price's Confession: Three Dog I thought was alright but recently he is getting a little pompous around here. His attitude just keeps getting worse and worse with each day. I am not sure if it is the heat or the bugs or the lack of sleep but people like him will never win.**

*Tali is out gathering fruit when JT came by*

JT: Howdy Tali. Umm I was wondering. With the merge coming in the next few days…

Tali: Yes?

JT: Maybe instead of being against each other we work together.

Tali: Ok.

**JT's Confession: In ma season the other tribe had us outnumbered 6 ta 3 and instead of going after us they went after each other so we Pagonged them. I dun want dis to happen to our tribe as well. **

JT: If we work together it can benefit us all.

Tali: Ok, I won't go after you guys and if you keep your word you can get pretty far into the merge.

JT: Thanks

**Tali's Confession: JT has the point of having both alliances work together, but will Ashley be willing to work with us or will she flip and try to take her old tribe out? I am not sure but I am playing it by ear…or whatever that human phrase is. **

_Fallout Tribe Day 22_

Eli: Guys we have treemail.

Fawkes: What does it say?

Eli: Pack your things and head to the new area on the map. You will start out fresh. Only take your personal belongings and nothing else.

Jericho: That is *beep*ed up.

*The tribe gathers their personal belongings.*

**Fawkes's Confession: We were told to gather only our personal stuff and leave our rewards, food, and shelter behind. I wonder what this game is trying to do to us now.**

*The tribe heads out*

**Jericho's Confession: After 22 days out here the game decided to do the worst thing possible and take everything that we built and tear it down. We are back to day 1. I know it's a merge, we are going to be one tribe and fighting to survivor. **

_Bioshock Tribe Day 22_

Price: We must go to the new area on the map and take only our personal belongings.

Three Dog: Are they serious?

Price: I guess so. Come on let's gather our stuff and move out!

**Lucas's Confession: We got treemail telling us to go to a new area and taking only our personal belongings. To be honest I can't wait to get there. I know it's a merge and I am glad to be in the second stage of the game.**

*Everyone is packing up*

Price: Come on! We needed to leave 5 minutes ago.

Three Dog: We are going as fast as we can. Chill.

**Three Dog's Confession: We got word that we are going to a new place with only our personal belongings. I wasn't upset until Price started to annoy me.**

Price: Come on Three Dog!

Three Dog: Dude, listen I am packing as fast as I can. Get off my back!

Price: Just hurry up.

Three Dog: I don't like you on my ass all the time.

Price: Then hurry up.

Three Dog: I am!

**Ashley's Confession: I think Three Dog opened a door for me in the merge. **

_New Area Day 22_

*The Fallout Tribe arrived at a clearing*

Jericho: So where is the other tribe?

Frank: They have six members so they will take a longer.

**Eli's Confession: We arrived at the new area. There is nothing. No huts, no food, no supplies, nothing. But this is the perfect time to talk to my tribe alone before we merge.**

Eli: I know some of us have our differences but we need to stick together. If we can do that than we can be guaranteed a final four.

Jericho: Ok I am in.

Fawkes: Me too.

Eli: Frank?

Frank: Ok, I am in guys.

**Frank's Confession: To be honest I am not sure if I am in or not. These are the same guys that plotted to vote me out. I need to weigh my options before flipping or staying here. **

*An hour later the Bioshock tribe arrived*

Lucas: Hey everybody, we are here.

Jericho: About *beep*ing time.

Ashley: Where are our huts?

Eli: We started building one.

Price: Well let's get to work. Do we know where the water is?

Fawkes: Frank is gathering water.

Price: Great. Let's work guys.

Eli: Well, we don't have any tools.

Price: So what are we building?

Eli: A temporary shelter. We have no flint.

**Price's Confession: I come into camp and we have no tools, no shelter, and no fire, I was thinking that this would be the perfect time to show my survival skills. **

*Price went to work and trying to start a fire*

Price: I have done this a million times.

*He starts rubbing sticks together*

Price: Come on, come on.

Tali: Don't slow down I see smoke.

*Smoke starts coming out*

Fawkes: Is that a flame?

*A flame appears*

Price: We got fire!

JT: Yes! Great job Price!

Price: Thanks

**Tali's Confession: If we taken out Price before the merge we would have all suffered. He managed to make fire and gets our temporary shelter up. Yes, he is bossy but he means very well. Without him we couldn't have won some of the challenges. **

Jericho: We need a tribe name.

Three Dog: Well I think I can come up with a good name.

Jericho: What is it?

Three Dog: The Jeffisanass Tribe

Jericho: I like it.

Three Dog: That's what we will call ourselves.

Price: Hell no. We need to come up with a better name.

Three Dog: Give me your suggestion.

Price: Dragon Squad.

Three Dog: That name sucks.

Jericho: Whoa. Why don't we call ourselves Megaton?

Price: Why?

Jericho: Because whatever names you two come up with the other hates. So either you go with my *beep*ing name or keep fighting until immunity.

Price: Fine.

**Three Dog's Confession: My name was the best. Even Jericho liked it. The Jeffisanass Tribe is the best tribe name ever. At least Jericho came up with a good alternative. **

_Megaton Tribe Night 22_

*Eli and Jericho talks with Three Dog and Ashley right outside of camp*

Eli: You two wanted to talk to us?

Ashley: I know you guys are in trouble, six versus four. Me and Three Dog want to flip.

Three Dog: Price is pissing me off.

Eli: Price?

Three Dog: I know he's useful now but in a couple of days we won't need him.

Eli: Ok, we will target Price then.

**Eli's Confession: Well it seems that my tribe has a chance. Ashley and Three Dog wants to flip and take out Price. My only concern is that I do not trust them. They could easily flip back to their alliance after Price is taken out. **

_Megaton Tribe Day 23_

*Lucas met up with Jericho*

Lucas: Do we still have an alliance?

Jericho: Well I am in another alliance.

Lucas: I see

Jericho: If you vote me off I won't take it personally.

Lucas: Ok, me either.

Jericho: We are both in jury, so good luck.

Lucas: You too.

**Lucas's Confession: Me and Jericho had an alliance but we decided to part ways from our alliance. We were civil though. **

*Frank goes over to Price*

Frank: So you were in the military.

Price: Yep

Frank: Would you like another member of your alliance.

Price: The more the better. I am kind of tired of a couple of people on this tribe.

Frank: Great

Price: Welcome to the counter alliance.

**Frank's Confession: Well I am still on the fence on who I should be with. Do I betray my alliance who just decided that I am one of them or do I join the counter alliance that I may not trust? At least I know I am safe for a few more days. **

_Immunity Challenge Day 23_

Jeff: Welcome. So Lucas what is the new name of the tribe?

Lucas: Megaton Tribe.

Jeff: Interesting. So were you guys surprised to find a camp with nothing?

Jericho: *beep* you Jeff.

Price: We created fire.

Jeff: Well this challenge will supply your camp a little but is also for immunity. The challenge is to hold your hand above your head. If you move it a bucket of water will fall on you. Last one left wins immunity. Throughout the challenge I will try to tempt not with food but for supplies for your camp. Lets draw for spots and get started.

*Everyone gets into their spots*

Jeff: This challenge is underway. I will open the temptation up with a machete. If a person drops out your tribe gets it.

Eli: I guess I'll take one for the team.

*Eli drops his hand splashing water on him*

Jeff: Eli you just gave your team a machete.

*30 minutes later*

Jeff: Fawkes how are you holding up?

Fawkes: Just fine. I could do this all day.

Jeff: Good, now I have flint here. If one of you drops out you get flint.

Frank: We need it in case the fire goes out.

*Frank drops out*

Jeff: Frank drops out and gives his team fire. Eight people left. You guys have a machete and fire.

*1 hour after the challenge started*

Jeff: It's been one hour and I am offered a tarp, nails, and pot in exchange for two people to drop from the challenge.

Tali: I'll do it if anyone else will.

Three Dog: My arm is tired I am dropping.

*Tali and Three Dog drops out*

Jeff: You guys get tarp, nails, and a pot.

*1 hour 13 minutes into the challenge*

Jeff: Jericho, how are you doing?

Jericho: My arm is sore you jackass.

JT: I have an inch.

*JT squirms but moves his arm which drops the water on him*

JT: Damn!

Jeff: JT is out.

*2 hours into the challenge*

Jeff: Ok, I am offering rice, beans, and fishing gear to three people to drop.

Lucas: I will drop if anyone else will.

Ashley: I will drop as well.

Price: I will drop but only if I know that I am safe.

Ashley: You are safe. Don't worry.

Price: I will drop then.

*Lucas, Ashley, and Price drops out*

Jeff: The food and fishing supplies are yours. Only Jericho and Fawkes are left.

Jericho: I am not dropping out.

Fawkes: Me either.

*4 hours into the challenge. The sun was setting*

Jeff: Any of you going to quit.

Jericho: For the last time no.

Price: Hey Jericho!

Jericho: What?

*The water falls on Jericho*

Jericho: You *beep*ing bastard!

*Jericho goes up to Price*

Price: You want to fight!

Jericho: Right here right now!

Jeff: Whoa, whoa, no fighting guys!

Jericho: I'll kick your ass!

*Fawkes runs up and keeps the two apart*

Jeff: Fawkes you win immunity. I will see you at Tribal Council tomorrow night.

Jericho: We will end it at Tribal Council. My alliance will vote your ass out!

Price: My alliance has the numbers!

Jericho: Right. We have six.

Price: We have seven.

Jericho: Then some *beep*ers are lying to you.

Price: Maybe they are lying to you.

Jeff: Enough! Get back to camp.

_Megaton Tribe Night 23_

*The tribe gets back to camp*

Jericho: You military types are always trying to push everyone around.

Price: And you raiders think you own the place.

Jericho: I had to do what I had to survive. You just go and play hero. I live in a world where everything is dead.

Price: Maybe if they had more of me that would not have happened.

Jericho: Maybe it was people like you who did it.

Eli: Can we just quit arguing for the night.

**Eli's Confession: I have a lot to think about. Jericho thinks that our alliance has the numbers and Price thinks his alliance has the numbers. We both have an ace up our sleeves. Me and Tali think that we have the hidden immunity idol. As far as I am concerned…we are both even in numbers and weapons to use against each other. **

Fawkes: Good thing we got these little rewards.

Tali: Yeah, they can be really handy.

**Fawkes's Confession: I choose to try and win immunity rather than drop out of the challenge. As the strongest one here and I have a target on my back. **

*The tribe lays down in the temporary shelter*

Price: Tomorrow we will build a better shelter.

JT: Sounds like a plan.

_Megaton Tribe Day 24_

*Ashley was out by the lake early in the morning trying out the new fishing pole when Three Dog came up to her*

Three Dog: So we are targeting Price?

Ashley: Yes, I want to take out Tali but Price is stronger in the challenges.

Three Dog: What if I told you that we can control the game?

Ashley: What do you mean?

Three Dog: Keep both alliances against each other and us being the swing votes. We can widdle them both down.

Ashley: And I did not think that you had a strategic bone in your body.

Three Dog: I do. I wait then fight the good fight.

**Three Dog's Confession: I survived the first round successfully, which is keep the target off me. Now time for stage two of fighting the good fight, going to the final 3 with Ashley. She is the only one I trust here. **

*Price and a few others are working on the new shelter*

Price: Ok, we got the floor down. Fawkes, how is the roof coming along?

Fawkes: Almost done.

Price: Good.

**Price's Confession: I am in charge of the shelter. Mainly because if I work I can get people to target Jericho instead of me. I dropped from the challenge because I thought I was safe. Apparently I am not so I am going to work my arse off. **

Price: What is Jericho doing?

JT: Nothin.

Price: Do we really want someone like him around.

JT: He does cause a lot of drama.

Price: We take him out we take out the drama.

JT: Ok, I am with you.

**JT's Confession: Tonight Tribal Council will be interesting. Me, Ashley, Frank, and Three Dog are all swings votes. So this will be fun to watch. As long as the target ain't me.**

*Hours pass as Price and the others get the shelter completed*

Price: There we go. Better than those huts. More space.

Lucas: Great job.

**Lucas's Confession: This Tribal Council will be difficult for me. I have to choose between two friends, Jericho and Price. I can't choose the middle road and pick someone else to vote for. This is the only part of the game I hate.**

*Jericho is cooking the rice*

Eli: Ready for Tribal Council in a couple of hours?

Jericho: I wish. You will give me the hidden immunity idol right.

Eli: Yes, I just hope it's real

Jericho: Same here.

*He drains the rice*

Jericho: Dinner is ready guys!

Frank: Great I am staving.

Jericho: A portion for Frank, some for Ashley, and for Price... *Jericho spits in Price's rice*

Price: Punk.

Jericho: Fascist.

**Jericho's Confession: I hope that hidden immunity idol is real. I don't want to see my ass going home. A worse insult would be having Price win this battle and I don't want to see that happen. **

_Tribal Council #9_

Jeff: Welcome Survivors. So Frank, how are the rewards that you guys got doing for the tribe?

Frank: Pretty good, we have fire, we finished our house. We haven't gotten any fish though but camp life is improving.

Jeff: Jericho, what caused the fighting and hatred between you and Price?

Jericho: That cheap shot a couple of weeks ago he did on me.

Price: Can we just give it a rest?

Jericho: Hell no. I don't let anyone push me around. Not you, not anyone!

Jeff: Price, what is your opinion on this?

Price: Well I did not think it was a cheap shot.

Jericho: *beep*ing liar.

Price: I think is escalated over the past couple of weeks.

Jericho: No duh.

Jeff: Fawkes, how important is immunity for you?

Fawkes: Very, I am the strongest one here physically and if I did not have this I would be targeted.

Jericho: But I was the original target.

Fawkes: It was either you winning or me.

Jeff: JT, how do you think this vote is going to go?

JT: I know that both alliances think they have the majority but there are four of us that have all the power here.

Jeff: Eli, which alliance has all the power?

Eli: I say 50-50 but anything can happen, someone could have the hidden immunity idol and use it against someone.

Jeff: Do you have the hidden immunity idol?

Eli: No, I gotten clues but you did a good job hiding it. Put it where everyone can see but so far, no luck.

Jeff: Tali, what about you?

Tali: I wish I found it but I did not.

Eli: * Whispering io Jericho* She has it.

Jericho: *Whispering to Eli* I know.

Jeff: Price why should the tribe keep you?

Price: Because I am a hard worker. I get things done and there is no reason to boot me. As for the challenges Fawkes is stronger than me and Ashley is younger which makes them a bigger threat than me.

Jeff: Jericho, why should the tribe keep you?

Jericho: Because I am an ass.

Jeff: That maybe a reason to vote you off.

Jericho: Easy to beat in the final 3.

Jeff: Ok, it is time to vote. Eli you are up first.

*Eli votes*

**Price**

Eli: You are a hard worker and a good leader, despite what some say you are a good guy but you are in the wrong alliance.

*Jericho votes*

**Ass Price**

Jericho: *beep* you.

*Frank votes*

*Fawkes votes*

**Price**

Fawkes: I wish I got to know you better.

*Price votes*

**Jerkacho**

Price: Go back to you little gang of raiders. You are playing with the wrong Captain.

*Ashley votes*

*Three Dog votes*

*Lucas votes*

**Jericho**

Lucas: I like you but I have to stick with my alliance.

*JT votes*

*Tali votes*

**Jericho**

Tali: This vote is to take away all the drama. It's nothing personal.

Jeff: Ok, let me count the votes. *Gets the Urn* If anyone has the hidden immunity idol now is the time to play it.

Eli: I have to something to play.

Jeff: Yes?

Eli: Well I have something for Jericho. *Gives Jericho what he thinks is the idol. Jericho walks up and hands the idol over*

Jericho: Here.

Jeff: The rules state that when the idol is played all votes cast against them is nullified *Jeff hesitates* This is in fact...the hidden immunity idol.

Jericho: Yes! *Beep* you Price!

Jeff: First vote

**Jerkacho**

Does not count

**Jericho **

Does not count

**Jericho**

**Jericho**

**Jericho**

Those do not count.

**Ass Price**

1 vote Price

**Price**

Eleventh Person voted out of Survivor

**Price**

Price: Damn.

Jericho: Yes! *beep* you!

Price: You won but you better not be voted out or else there will be trouble.

Jericho: Next time we will talk will be when I am sitting here at the final 3.

Price: I will take you down a few pegs then.

Jeff: Neither alliance in fact had the majority. Go back to your camp.

**Price's Final Words: Damn, I was hoping that wasn't the hidden immunity idol. I could have taken Jericho down in a tie breaker. Well I lost this round. I won't lose the next one I have with Jericho. **

Next Time on Survivor: Three Dog and Frank find themselves on the chopping block after it is revealed that they flipped. Meanwhile Tali fights off an infection in her system that may get her evacuated. Three Dog starts to lose his mind.

Voted for Price: Jericho, Eli, Fawkes, Three Dog, Ashley

Voted for Jericho: Price, Tali, JT, Frank, Lucas


	10. Chapter 10

Ultimate Video Game Survivor Africa Episode 10

Last time on Survivor, the tribes merged but found themselves at a camp with no supplies. With Price's help they got fire going without flint. At immunity Jeff offered supplies for the camp in exchange for contestants dropping out of the challenge. Price distracted Jericho and gave Fawkes immunity. At Tribal Council Jericho and Price fought and Eli gave his hidden immunity idol to Jericho nullifying his five votes and getting Price eliminated. 9 are left. Who will be voted out next?

_Megaton Tribe Night 24_

Jericho: Ha! I beat him! Yes! I beat that *beep*hole!

Frank: Don't be a sore winner.

Ashley: Ok, what the hell happened?

Jericho: We won?

Ashley: Yeah except a bunch of people flipped.

Tali: I could say the same thing about you.

Ashley: So?

Tali: I know you flipped but that wasn't surprising.

Ashley: Oh well.

Tali: JT stayed with me but two others flipped.

JT: I know who.

Eli: Who?

JT: Three Dog and Frank.

Frank: What proof do you have?

JT: I recognize Three Dog's hand writing and Frank did talk about flipping.

Frank: So what?

Three Dog: I did not flip.

Jericho: Frank! We trusted you for once and this is how you repay us?

Frank: I do not want to stay with you freaks.

Jericho: So you betrayed your tribe. You know you had a final 4 spot!

Frank: Not worth it if I am with you.

**Jericho's Confession: I beat Price! I should be happy but when I got to camp the entire situation slammed down on me. Frank flipped! He is untrustworthy. You know what happens to flippers? They get voted out first chance we get. We have five he has four. That moron is going down.**

Tali: Three Dog why did you flip?

Three Dog: Three Dog has his reasons.

Tali: What are…

Three Dog: Three Dog will say later but right now Three Dog needs his rest.

**Three Dog's Confession: I am fighting a good fight here. Nothing will take me down. I am in the majority but I can flip to the minority and make them the majority. **

_Megaton Tribe Day 25_

*Tali was in the shelter coughing*

Eli: You ok Tali.

Tali: I am *cough* fine.

Eli: You sure.

Tali: I think I caught something.

Eli: Do you need medical.

Tali: I am on anti-biotics. I just need a little rest.

**Tali's Confession: Due to my species weaken immune system we are more susceptible to diseases. Even in this suit I am not…*cough* immune. I can still get sick. Hopefully it won't get worse. **

*Lucas talks with Frank nearby*

Lucas: Umm just so you know, Tali is sick.

Frank: So? One less alien to deal with if she gets evacuated.

Lucas: Whoa! Ok, I know I have been calm but never wish that.

Frank: Wish what? It's a game for a million dollars.

Lucas: Yeah, except I would never want someone to be med-evac due to illness.

Frank: We are on a sinking ship. She can buy me three more days.

Lucas: I don't want her to leave due to illness.

Frank: Well this tribe is full of freaks.

**Lucas's Confession: Frank, I thought I would like him but I really don't know after those comments. He has my vote. I hate to be mean but I am going to get him out of this game next tribal council. I promise you that.**

**Frank's Confession: I really meant what I said. These aliens are taking good money away from us humans. If anyone should win the millions dollars it should be a human. Not some alien in a suit or some Super Mutant. **

*Jericho is out fishing with Eli and Ashley*

Jericho: So who is next?

Ashley: Tali.

Eli: Well I kind of want to go after Frank for flipping on us.

Ashley: Frank or Tali is fine.

Jericho: Tali ain't much of a threat in the challenges. But unlike Frank I do like and I only want Tali gone if she gets worse.

Eli: I can't believe you have a compassionate side.

Jericho: Hey, I just don't want someone dying here. I have seen enough death already.

Ashley: Don't we all.

**Ashley's Confession: I love Karma. Tali got rid of Sally instead of me and I flipped and took out one of Tali's allies. Now we will take out Tali's alliance while she sits there sick and helpless. **

Eli: They do have a hidden immunity idol.

Ashley: Tali said she didn't.

Eli: She helped me find mine.

Jericho: Which means if she uses it correctly you might be going Ashley.

Ashley: Damn

**Eli's Confession: I made a pact with Tali. I won't use the idol against her if she doesn't use it against me. She might go after Ashley in revenge for flipping but in this game, I know anything can happen. We just have to target someone who Tali won't give the idol to.**

*Ashley goes over to JT after she got back from the fishing trip*

Ashley: Why did you turn your back on me?

JT: I did not want to burn bridges with Tali.

Ashley: But she voted out our allies?

JT: So? I like Tali.

Ashley: She doesn't like you back.

JT: I think I could trust her.

Ashley: *sighing* JT you and me were allies. We could have gotten the numbers against them but you joined the enemy.

JT: I am just playing the game.

**JT's Confession: I dun get Ashley sometimes. She had her turn with strategy and it backfired on her. Now it be my turn and I choose to stick with the counter alliance. **

Ashley: Well I won't do you any favors in the future.

JT: Ok, but I did this to save me. Only one can win the million.

Ashley: You already did.

JT: I want to win again.

Ashley: *sighing* Whatever.

**Ashley's Confession: I talked to JT and he gave some dumb reason on why he backstabbed me. I am done with him. If he gets into trouble I won't save his ass. **

_Megaton Tribe Day 26_

*JT talks with Three Dog by the lake*

JT: Umm Three Dog, I have a question.

Three Dog: Yes?

JT: Would you consider flipping back to the counter alliance.

Three Dog: No.

JT: But…

Three Dog: Three Dog is busy.

JT: You don't.

Three Dog: Please leave a message after the beep….BEEP.

JT: Umm Three Dog this is JT asking you to join the counter alliance.

Three Dog: Message erased.

JT: Umm ok…

**Three Dog's Confession: Would I go back to the counter alliance? No. The counter alliance is a sinking ship. A losing army that has no idea how to fight a good fight. I know how to fight a good fight. Isn't that right fishy. ***He holds up a fish* **This is my new CO-DJ. I call him Two Fish. I use to have One Fish but he ran away. I also had Blue Fish and Red Fish but Blue Fish ate Red Fish and so I fired Blue Fish. **

_Reward Challenge Day 26_

Jeff: Come on in guys. Welcome to reward. Today's challenge will be a scavenger hunt. There are three legs. First leg will require you to swim out and grab a small box. There are six boxes out there. The three who do not get a box are eliminated. Next you need to run into the jungle to grab three masks. The three who bring the masks back go into the last stage. Last stage is you need to find a bottle buried in the sand a quarter of a mile down. Be aware that there are 8 bottles but only one contains the note to what your reward will be, in order to open it you have to come back here, you may carry more than one bottle though. I will not tell you what the reward is. So lets get started.

*Everyone gets into positions*

Jeff: Survivors ready…go!

*All 9 headed to the lake and swam out. JT, Jericho, and Fawkes lead them as Eli was the last in the water.*

Jeff: All of the are swimming out.

*Jericho finds a box and brings it back to shore. Ashley is right behind him with a box.*

Jeff: Ashley and Jericho finds their boxes.

*Fawkes finds a box and tosses it back to the mat*

Jeff: Whoa! Ok Fawkes is moving on.

*JT runs back with a box*

Jeff: four boxes have been found. Two are left.

Lucas: Just need to stay calm and I can find it. There it is.

*Lucas finds a box and heads back.*

Frank: Where is it?

*Tali is having trouble swimming*

Tali: Damn sickness.

Eli: Just give up and save your strength for immunity.

Tali: Ok.

Eli: I don't want you to get weaker.

*Three Dog finds the last box and runs back*

Jeff: Three Dog finds the last box. Eli, Tali, and Frank are eliminated.

Frank: Damn.

Jeff: Tali, are you ok?

Tali: Just a little illness.

Jeff: Should we have the medics check you out?

Tali: I am fine.

Jeff: Ok, next stage, going through the jungle. Survivors ready…go!

*The remaining six run into the jungle. JT had a slight lead and found the first mask on a tree.*

Jeff: JT wasted no time in finding the first mask.

*Fawkes finds the second mask in the bushes*

Fawkes: Hey a mask.

*He runs back to Jeff*

Jeff: One mask left!

*Three Dog runs out with the mask on the face*

Three Dog: It's got me! Get it off!

Jeff: Three Dog found the last mask.

Three Dog: This is a mask? I thought was one of those headcrabs Eli was talking about.

Jeff: JT, Fawkes, and Three Dog go on to the last round. Survivors ready…go!

*Fawkes, Three Dog, and JT run out to the beach. JT gets their first and starts digging. He finds a bottle and heads back as soon as Fawkes gets to the beach. Fawkes digs and finds a bottle. Three Dog gets to the beach and starts digging. JT comes back to Jeff and breaks the bottle*

Jeff: Nothing is in the bottle.

JT: Dang

*Back at the beach Fawkes found three bottles as Three Dog hasn't found one*

Fawkes: I have almost a 50-50 chance

*Fawkes runs back as soon as JT arrives at the beach. Fawkes gets back to Jeff and smashes all three bottles*

Jeff: Fawkes wins reward!

Fawkes: Yes!

Jeff: Fawkes what does the reward say?

Fawkes: You are invited to an African feast but if you want you can gamble and see what is inside the box that you brought.

Jeff: So what is your choice?

Fawkes: Feast sounds nice but I like to see what is in the box I brought to shore.

*Fawkes smashes the box and finds blankets and pillows*

Jeff: Congratulations Fawkes. You gave your tribe comfort instead of a feast. You still have to send someone to exile.

Fawkes: Three Dog.

Jeff: Three Dog you can go to exile island now.

Three Dog: See you dudes.

Jeff: Everyone head back to camp.

_Exile Island Day 26_

*Three Dog arrived on exile island*

Three Dog: I am the first on exile! This is my home now.

*Three Dog buries himself in the sand*

**Three Dog's Confession: I am the first one to go to exile. This place is not so bad…but there is no one to talk to here. So…I started talking to nature.**

Three Dog: Hello tree. How are you? *He listens* I am glad you are doing good. And how about you little fish in the lake? What is that? You are swimming in your filth. Haha at least it's not radioactive like the water where I live.

**Three Dog's Confession Continued: I like it here. Nature is so friendly. Everyone is talkative. **

Three Dog: Hey! Elephant! How are you?

*The Elephant stares at Three Dog like he's crazy*

Three Dog: Don't give me that look. I am not crazy!

*The Elephant turns and walks away*

Three Dog: Why does everyone think I am crazy? *He looks at a tree* Don't you start!

_Megaton Tribe Day 26_

JT: Thanks Fawkes for taking the gamble.

Fawkes: You're welcome.

JT: I think we should repay your kindness by not voting you off.

Fawkes: I would welcome that.

**Fawkes's Confession: I won reward, but instead having the feast for myself I opened the box that I got from the water and gave my tribe comfort. I felt it was the best thing to do. The feast although sounded good, it would make a lot of people jealous. **

Ashley: Oh these blankets are comfy.

Lucas: Fawkes, thank you.

**Lucas's Confession: Fawkes did a great thing and a few of us promised not to vote him off. Problem is that he could go on an immunity run and get votes because no one hates him. Yet, I am a man of my word and I will not vote him off next tribal council. **

*Frank goes off by himself*

Frank: *sighs* I hate this tribe.

**Frank's Confession: I don't like Fawkes. He did a selfless act but I just don't like him. I think he is a fake, acting friendly. I see a snake in him and I want that snake exposed. ***Shot of Fawkes laying the blanket down in the shelter* **But Tali is sick and useless and she needs to go. ***Shot of Tali coughing in the shelter* **Finally, Jericho being an ass all the time. ***Shot of Jericho laughing* **I want those three gone. I don't care what order. **

*Lucas is off with Eli*

Lucas: So do you have any kids?

Eli: I have a daughter.

Lucas: I have a son.

Eli: You a single parent?

Lucas: Yeah.

Eli: I lost my wife a few years ago.  
Lucas: My wife was killed just outside of Megaton. She was dealing with some traders when some raiders came out and ambushed them. My wife died in the attack.

Eli: Was Jericho one of them?

Lucas: Jericho was retired from Raiding at the point.

**Lucas's Confession: I've spent some time with Eli. Me and him have a lot in common. We both are single fathers who lost our wives years ago. Out of everyone here, I think he would be hard to vote out, because I might be like him in 20 years, still being a caring father and doing what is right. **

Eli: War is hell.

Lucas: I know. Despite the war has been officially over, there were no winners and no losers.

Eli: I know. The combine may have won the battle but they did not win the war.

**Eli's Confession: I have come to befriend Lucas. I actually wish I was in his tribe because we both can talk openly and have so much in common. We would be powerful allies. Unfortunately we are opponents in this game. Still I like him. **

_Megaton Tribe Day 27_

Tali: Ohhh still don't feel good.

Lucas: On a scale of 1 to 10 how bad?

Tali: Like a minus five.

Lucas: You can get through this Tali.

**Tali's Confession: I thought I would be over this or at least a little better by today but I wasn't. It got worse, I may have to take myself out of the immunity challenge today if that happens. **

Lucas: Just feel better.

Tali: I will.

**Frank's Confession: I really hope that she gets out of the game. It would be a blessing then I can go after Fawkes and be done with all the freaks. **

_Immunity Challenge Day 27_

Jeff: Welcome to immunity. Here is Three Dog coming back from exile. Today's challenge will have you clipped to a rope. Your job is to navigate a course full of obstacles while clipped to the rope. You have to go over, under, around, up, and down the course. You can get tangled and confused. First one to the end wins immunity. JT actually did this twice and did not win either time. Ok, everyone draw for positions.

*Everyone gets into position*

Jeff: Survivors ready…go!

*Everyone starts going through the course. Tali and Eli struggles early on*

Jeff: Tali and Eli falling behind.

*Jericho and JT are in the lead battling it out.*

Jeff: Jericho and JT both doing a good job. Fawkes's size slowing him down but he is still in it.

*JT and Jericho are halfway through the course as Lucas and Ashley starts to catch up*

Jeff: Lucas and Ashley now in this battle. Eli and Tali have given up.

Eli: My fake leg keeps getting caught in the rope.

Tali: Shouldn't have used a metal bar that is slightly bent.

Eli: It has a hell of a kick.

*Lucas gets stuck as Ashley takes the lead*

Jeff: Ashley has taken the lead but this game can change. Lucas is out of it.

*JT suddenly gets into the lead as they are in the last stretch of the course*

Jeff: It is the home stretch and anyone can win. Three Dog somehow got tangled in the rope.

Three Dog: Help the rope is trying to kill me!

*JT, Ashley, and Jericho move to the end*

Jeff: First one to reach the end wins.

*JT touches the pole at the end first*

Jeff: JT wins immunity!

JT: Yes!

Jeff: JT congratulations on winning immunity.

JT: Thanks Jeff.

Jeff: You have a 1 in 8 shot of winning. For the rest of you one of you will be going home. See you tonight.

_Megaton Tribe Day 27_

*The tribe came back to camp*

Lucas: Good job JT.

Jericho: That was a close one.

JT: It was

**JT's Confession: I won immunity securing me for another three day out here. The level of competition here is much higher than Tochachins or even Heroes vs. Villains. So this means something. **

*Medics come into camp*

Frank: What is this?

Medic: We came here to see Tali.

Eli: What?

Medic: We need her to come with us. We have some Quarian doctors to take a look at her.

Tali: *coughing* Will I be taken out of the game?

Medic: Maybe

Tali: Oh no.

Medic: We could not do a medical check after the challenge and it took us a little while to get the doctors. You will return at Tribal Council if you are not pulled.

*Lucas hugs Tali*

Lucas: *Whispering* If you survive vote for Frank.

Tali: Ok.

Medic: Some with us Tali.

**Lucas's Confession: I am very scared for Tali. My greatest ally could be taken out of the game but I will still try and get Frank out. I don't like his Xenophobic attitude here and either tonight or in three days he will be gone. **

*Lucas meets with Ashley, JT, and Three Dog*

Lucas: I know some of us had our differences but we need to vote out Frank.

Ashley: Is there a reason?

Lucas: He maybe playing us. He is working for both sides.

Ashley: How do you know?

Lucas: He told me he wanted to control both sides. He is a threat.

Ashley: Well I guess you are right. I heard him cheering for Tali being taken by the medics which is pretty low even for me.

JT: I am in.

Three Dog: Me too.

**Ashley's Confession: I don't think Frank is a mastermind but I'll go along with Lucas anyways, besides Frank ticks me off. He is never with the tribe. He is always by himself. **

*Lucas then goes up to Eli, Jericho, and Fawkes*

Lucas: We have to take out Frank.

Jericho: About *beep*ing time.

Lucas: You guys with me?

Eli: How many do you have on taking him out?

Lucas: Everyone.

Fawkes: Then we are with you.

Lucas: Great.

**Jericho's Confession: Taking out Frank will be a dream of mine. First Price now that *beep*er Frank. I mean Frank treats the aliens horribly. I don't care for Fawkes's kind but I don't hate Fawkes. Frank does and that is enough reason to take him out. **

*The tribe heads out to Tribal Council*

**Lucas's Confession: I am hoping this works to my advantage, taking out one of my allies or former ally. This tribe has no room for Xenophobes and Frank is going home because of it.**

_Tribal Council #10_

Jeff: Welcome Survivors. An update on Tali…the doctors took a look at her and gave her some medication and…she will be coming back to the game.

*Tali walks in*

Jeff: She is weak but is cleared to continue the game. And now I'll bring in the jury. Hunter who has recovered, Big Daddy, and Price

*Hunter walks in wearing a cast, Big Daddy looks normal, and Price hasn't shaved but is wearing his SAS uniform*

Jeff: the jury wasn't here last Tribal Council due to medical reasons. Big Daddy was in therapy for depression, he is doing better, and Hunter was still recovering. Ok, so Tali, how do you feel?

Tali: Drugged.

Jeff: Does your condition make you a vulnerable target?

Tali: It does a little; being out of camp for the day can make you a target here. Plus if I go it would be a combination of a mercy boot or taking me out in revenge.

Jeff: Fawkes, why did you choose the box over the feast?

Fawkes: I could have been greedy but I wanted my tribe to have a chance to enjoy whatever was in the box.

Jeff: But it could have been a different reward for you.

Fawkes: I took many chances. I took the chance of trusting someone when I was in captivity and because of my gamble I got free. This is not any different.

Jeff: Jericho, you hated Price it was no secret. How is camp life without him?

Jericho: Better, I don't have him bossing me around all the time. It just goes to show him that I am the better player here.

Jeff: Ashley, do you feel safe tonight?

Ashley: No, I was told to target someone today but I am not sure if it is a plot to split the votes between my alliance.

Jeff: Frank, what about you?

Frank: Not really, I flipped last time and flippers are usually targeted next. Just look at what happened to Candice. She flipped and was targeted. So I won't be surprised if I go home.

Jeff: JT, did you need immunity today?

JT: Yes I did Jeff, I am the strongest of my alliance and if I did not have immunity I would be going home.

Jeff: It is time to vote. Eli you are up first.

*Eli votes*

*Jericho votes*

*Fawkes votes*

*Frank votes*

**Jericho**

Frank: I hope this will be a kick in your arrogance.

*Ashley votes*

*Lucas votes*

**Frank**

Lucas: Don't be a Xenophobe.

*Three Dog votes*

*vote hidden*

Three Dog: The shelter told me to vote for you.

*JT votes*

*Tali votes*

Jeff: I'll count the votes. *Gets the urn* Person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal area immediately. If anyone has the hidden immunity idol now is the time to play it. First vote

**Jericho**

**Frank**

1 vote Jericho 1 vote Frank

**Frank FU**

Frank: Thanks Jericho

**Frank**

**Frank **

Twelfth Person voted out of Survivor

**Frank**

Frank: Wow, good blindside.

Jeff: Frank, bring me your torch. *Frank comes up* Frank the tribe has spoken *snuffs Frank's torch*

Frank: Whoever planned that gets my vote.

*Frank walks away*

Jeff: Frank expected to be voted out but he did not expect to have everyone vote for him. Go back to camp.

**Frank's Final Words: I let my prejudices get the best of me. I did learn something from it and I will talk with Hunter and Big Daddy since they could help me get past it. I had fun and if Fawkes or Tali planned my boot they will get my vote. Sorry to anyone I offended.**

Next Time on Survivor: Fawkes starts targeting the swing votes giving Lucas and Tali an opportunity to survive and Three Dog loses his mind some more.

Voted for Frank: Jericho, Lucas, Tali, Fawkes, Ashley, Eli, Three Dog, JT

Voted for Jericho: Frank


	11. Chapter 11

Ultimate Video Game Survivor Africa Episode 11

Last time on Survivor the swing votes of the tribe were exposed. Fawkes won reward and instead of choosing a feast he choose the mystery prize and gave his tribe blankets. Three Dog lost his mind on exile and JT won a close immunity match. Tali was soon taken by the medics but returned during Tribal Council. Lucas however decided to go after Frank and in the end Frank was voted out 8-1. 8 are left who will be voted out next.

_Megaton Tribe Night 27_

*The tribe comes back to camp*

Lucas: Well that takes care of him.

Ashley: Good riddance.

Tali: I am going to lie down for awhile.

Lucas: Just get some rest.

**Lucas's Confession: My plan worked. I got all eight people to vote out Frank. He was not a threat but he was a Xenophobe. He hated Tali and Fawkes. That's why I got rid of him. **

Eli: I don't think we will have a tribal council like that again.

Fawkes: Yeah.

JT: Frank and me never really got along.

Lucas: Let's all get a good nights sleep and cut each other's throats tomorrow.

**Fawkes's Confession: Looking around I know that there are three different groups. First is my alliance with Eli and Jericho. Then there is Tali and Lucas's alliance. Finally the swing votes Ashley, Three Dog, and JT. I was thinking…maybe I should take out the swing votes, because they hold all the power in the tribe if my alliance and Tali's counter alliance fight. If we join forces we can defeat the swing votes. **

Fawkes: Jericho, Eli, listen we need to take out the swing votes.

Eli: Why is that?

Fawkes: They could flip and take both alliances out. They have the power.

Jericho: What are you suggesting?

Fawkes: We take them out and we will have the advantage 3-2 over the counter alliance.

Eli: That sounds like a plan.

_Megaton Tribe Day 28_

*Three Dog is running around using a piece of fruit on his head like a hat*

Three Dog: I am the great general Three Dog. Bow down to me!

Jericho: Umm yeah. Go command those trees.

Three Dog: Will do.

**Jericho's Confession: Is it just me or is Three Dog getting crazier? He use to just be annoying but now he lost his mind.**

Three Dog: Trees invade the producer's camp!

Ashley: They won't listen to you moron.

Three Dog: Really?

Ashley: They are trees.

Three Dog: They are living things!

Ashley: Whatever.

**Ashley's Confession: Three Dog needs to be put down. He is talking to trees…and not in the tree hugger kind of way. He wants to command them like an army. How dumb can he be?**

Three Dog: Charge my minions!

*Three Dog runs past the shelter*

Lucas: Is he ok?

Tali: I quit asking that weeks ago.

Lucas: I guess you are right.

*Lucas lays back down as a bunch of trees slide by the shelter but neither Lucas or Tali were watching*

Lucas: Was that an earthquake?

Tali: I don't know.

**Three Dog's Confession: I have invaded the producer's camp…but the invasion was a failure. How should I know that they had chainsaws? Well at least we have firewood now! **

*Ashley talks with JT*

Ashley: JT I have a proposition for you.

JT: Yes?

Ashley: You, me, and Three Dog need to work together and we can take out both alliances.

*Three Dog comes over with firewood and drops it by the fire before leaving*

JT: Sounds like a plan.

Ashley: We need to take out Fawkes or Jericho first.

JT: Ok

*Three Dog drops off more firewood*

Ashley: Then we go after Lucas leaving just Eli and Tali.

JT: Great.

Ashley: Then we take out Eli and finally Tali.

JT: I like it.

*Three Dog drops off more firewood*

Ashley: Hopefully they don't realize how much of a threat we are.

JT: Agreed.

*Three Dog comes back with more wood*

Ashley: Three Dog how much firewood did you get?

Three Dog: This is only a quarter of what I found.

**JT's Confession: Ashley came up with dis perfect plan of taken out the other alliances by using us as dem swing votes. I like her plans.**

_Megaton Tribe Night 28_

*Eli talks with Lucas and Tali while everyone else is in the shelter*

Eli: Both of our alliances need to stick together.

Lucas: Why?

Eli: Because the swing votes will pick us off.

Lucas: How do you know?

Eli: JT and Ashley has been hanging out together a lot and they are former allies like you said.

Lucas: We will give it a thought.

**Eli's Confession: Time to put Fawkes's plan into motion. Me, Lucas, and Tali are good friends but we are in different alliances. If I can get us together we would have a five to three advantage over everyone else. **

*Eli gets up and leaves*

Lucas: Should we take his offer?

Tali: I am not sure.

Lucas: Well keep resting.

**Lucas's Confession: I trust Eli but my main problem is when it gets down to five his alliance can easily pick off my alliance. I need to figure something out because also at the final 5 Tali's idol can not be played. **

_Megaton Tribe Day 29_

*Lucas talks with Three Dog*

Lucas: I know you have an alliance with the swing votes.

Three Dog: Yeah so?

Lucas: Are you looking for my alliance to join up with you?

Three Dog: Would we have the numbers?

Lucas: Umm yes.

Three Dog: Lets see we have 3 and you have 2 against 8 carry the 1 minus Jeff and the trees. Yep we would have the majority.

**Lucas's Confession: Now my alliance is the swing vote here. The Fallout Alliance versus the Swing Vote alliance. Now I have to choose between which one is least likely to betray my alliance. This could get hard. **

**Three Dog's Confession: Lucas came up to me and…actually I don't remember I was thinking about what life would be like as a Scorpion really. **

*JT comes over to the shelter with Tali*

JT: Hey, listen I was wondering well…

Tali: If it is for a showmance I already gave you my answer.

JT: No, no. I wanted to offer you a final 3 deal.

Tali: You, me and Lucas?

JT: Yes

Tali: You have a deal.

JT: Great.

**JT's Confession: I want to bring people I like and trust to final 3. Tali I like and trust. Lucas…not so much. I don't trust em as far as I can throw em. Nice guy but he maybe hidin somethin. **

JT: So, why is your species in them suits?

Tali: Well we created a bunch of robots called Geth. They started to get smarter so we attacked them but they drove us out of our home world.

JT: Ouch.

Tali: So over the years our immune systems got weaker so we wear these suits to keep us healthy.

JT: So, where do your species live?

Tali: In a bunch of space ships, like a fleet.

JT: No, home world?

Tali: We plan on taking our home world back someday.

**Tali's Confession: I like JT but sometimes he seems to be a little attached to me…like he loves me or something. I like him only as a friend. **

_Reward Challenge Day 29_

Jeff: Welcome Megaton Tribe. Today's challenge will test your memory. Over there is a village, you have five minutes to memorize as much stuff as you can in there. When the time is up I will ask you questions about the village. First person to get five questions right wins reward. Want to know what you are playing for?

Survivors: Yes!

Jeff: A trip to an African Market. You will have a certain amount of money to spend AND you can barter. Ok, everyone lets get ready. Go!

*Everyone goes into the village and starts looking around*

Fawkes: Do we need to pay attention to all the details?

Jericho: I guess

Eli: One, two, three…*He is counting bananas*

Ashley: There is so much stuff here!

Jeff: 1 minute left guys!

Three Dog: Help I'm stuck in a barrel!

Tali: This I can do even when I am sick.

Jeff: Ok, time is up everyone back over here.

*Everyone comes back*

Jeff: First question…how many huts were there?

Ashley: 4

Tali: 4

Jericho: 4

Lucas: 4

Three Dog: 7?

Fawkes: 4

Eli: 4

JT: 5

Jeff: The correct answer is four. Everyone but JT and Three Dog gets it right.

JT: I thought that shed counted

Three Dog: I just guessed.

Jeff: Next question…what colors were the three barrels painted?

Ashley: Blue, Green, Red

Tali: Green, Blue, Red

Jericho: Green, Black, *beep* you Jeff

Lucas: Blue, Red, Green

Three Dog: Green, Blue, Red

Fawkes: Green, Yellow, Red

Eli: Blue, Green, Red

JT: Yellow, Green, Pink

Jeff: The correct answer is Blue, Green, Red. Everyone but Jericho, Fawkes, and JT got it right.

JT: Dang

Three Dog: I spent four of the minutes stuck in the barrels.

Jeff: Next question…how many bananas were there?

Ashley: 14

Tali: 12

Jericho: 12

Lucas: 20

Three Dog: 456

Fawkes: 35

Eli: 12

JT: 12

Jeff: The answer is twelve. Tali, Jericho, Eli, and JT got it right.

JT: Finally I got one right.

Jeff: Eli and Tali are in first with 3 points. Next question what was the only English word on the sign above the biggest hut?

Ashley: Peace

Tali: Welcome

Jericho: Peace

Lucas: Hello

Three Dog: Wheeeee

Fawkes: Peace

Eli: Peace

JT: Howdy?

Jeff: The correct answer is Peace. Ashley, Jericho, Eli, and Fawkes got it right. Eli leads with 4 points if he gets the next one right he wins reward. Next question, what type of food was hung?

Ashley: Fish?

Tali: Rodent

Jericho: Rodent

Lucas: Rabbit

Three Dog: Dog?

Fawkes: Rodent

Eli: Rodent

JT: Cow?

Jeff: The answer is Rodent, Eli wins reward!

Eli: Yes!

Jeff: Eli you can leave immediately for the village but you can take one person to go with you on the trip?

Eli: I'll take Jericho. Sorry Fawkes but the villagers may be scared of you.

Fawkes: I know. Have fun Eli.

Eli: Thanks.

Jeff: And who will go to exile?

Eli: JT

JT: Dang.

Jeff: JT go on out to exile. The rest of you go back to camp.

_Reward Day 29_

*Eli and Jericho arrived at the market*

Jericho: Civilization! Looks better than most villages I have seen in the wasteland.

Eli: Yeah, why don't we get some food?

Jericho: Agreed.

**Eli's Confession: I won reward and got to go to a market which is in a pretty good sized village.** *shots of Eli and Jericho going into an outdoor restaurant* **First thing me and Jericho did was go to a restaurant.**

Eli: So what is there to eat?

Jericho: Holy *beep* they have French Fries. I heard about these. I heard they were good.

Eli: They are.

**Eli's Confession Continued: One thing that I missed is French Fries. I haven't had any in years. So there is this huge plate dripping with grease. It was so good but it probably took two years of my life away but it was worth it. **

*Jericho and Eli are eating the French Fries*

Jericho: This *beep* is good.

Eli: Yes.

*They finish the plate*

Eli: Lets go buy some stuff.

**Jericho's Confession: This is probably the first market I have been to where I did not look for weapons and ammo. Hell, I wanted something to eat for later. **

*Jericho is looking at some MRE's*

Jericho: Is that food? *Villager nods*

Jericho: How much?

Villager: 200

Jericho: Holy *beep* that is a good deal.

Eli: Those things last a long time. They taste horrible but they are good for you.

**Jericho's Confession Continued: I ended up bartering a few things off me like my spiky bracer but I got a new kick ass skull one to replace it. **

Jericho: What did you get?

Eli: I got some candy and a hat.

Jericho: Looks like an old man hat. It fits well on you. *Eli laughs*

Eli: Yes it does.

**Eli's Confession: I loved this reward. Got to meet some villagers and eat some food other than rice. Plus, it gave me time to relax and not stay at camp plotting. **

Eli: Guess it's time to leave.

Jericho: Back to the game.

Eli: Yep

_Exile Island Day 29_

*JT is in a small makeshift shelter*

JT: This is boring

**JT's Confession: I know Eli sent me here to weaken me for the challenges. Why else would I be here. Unfortunately I found enough food, boiled water, and made a shelter. His alliance is going down. My swing vote alliance will vote out Jericho or Fawkes. Exile island made me stronga in the body and mind…great I sound like Coach now. **

_Megaton Tribe Day 29_

*Ashley came back up to Lucas and Tali*

Ashley: Listen, about the discussion a little while ago about taking out Eli's alliance.

Lucas: Who are we taking out?

Ashley: Jericho, he seems more of a strategic threat than Fawkes.

Lucas: Yet, Fawkes is a physical threat.

Ashley: True but he is like James, strong but doesn't seem to win individual immunity.

Tali: He won it once.

Ashley: True but he is no Ozzy.

Lucas: Ok, we will take Jericho out.

Ashley: Good

*Ashley gets up and leaves*

Lucas: Both sides seem like a good choice.

Tali: We just need to know which side to take.

**Tali's Confession: We have two sides to join…Ashley's swing votes or Eli's alliance. Either decision could cost us. Yet, I may have a plan to give us some hope of succeeding. **

*Ashley walks up to Three Dog*

Three Dog: Are they in?

Ashley: I think so.

Three Dog: Good.

**Ashley's Confession: Some people may wonder why I flipped from Eli's alliance to create a swing vote alliance. I am at most 4****th**** in that alliance. I don't play for 4****th**** I play for 1****st****. Taking out both alliances will guarantee me at least a final 3 and a chance for 1****st****. Just need to keep both alliances to hate each other some more. **

*Fawkes comes over to Tali and Lucas*

Fawkes: I know our two alliances are rivals but I know that Ashley is trying to play us both.

Tali: We figured that out.

Fawkes: If you want. We can turn the tables on them.

Lucas: Well we know that we are the swing votes between the two alliances now.

Fawkes: Yes, but whatever you choose I will respect it. But I do not want to see the swing votes gain control.

**Fawkes's Confession: I think that could have gone better. I sometimes seem like I am a little rude but it is true if the swing votes keep making both alliances face off against each other we could be doomed. I will continue to try to get the other alliance out. **

*Eli and Jericho come back from reward*

Eli: We are back!

*Ashley comes up to them*

Ashley: Nice hat

Eli: Thanks

Fawkes: How was it?

Jericho: *beep*ing awesome. Lots of food and *beep*.

Fawkes: Glad you like it.

*Fawkes pulls them both aside*

Fawkes: Eli, I need your help to convince them to take out the swing vote alliance.

Eli: I believe I can do that.

Fawkes: Great.

**Eli's Confession: Fawkes is turning into a strategist now instead of a huge muscular guy. I am proud of him actually. When I first met him he was socially awkward and now he is a contributing member of our alliance. **

_Megaton Tribe Day 30_

*Eli goes over to Tali*

Eli: You know that I have a lot of respect for you right?

Tali: I know.

Eli: How are you feeling?

Tali: Trying to butter me up so you can convince me to vote out the swing votes?

Eli: You read my like a book.

Tali: *laughing* Yep, we will think about it. I would by lying if I said I am 100% with you.

Eli: Maybe you are but is trying to give me a heart attack.

Tali: Maybe.

Eli: You have the idol and may do something to turn the game around.

Tali: I could.

**Tali's Confession: Me and Eli had a bit of a battle of the wits. We both are the smartest in the tribe so the battle was fun. I am still 50-50 on who I want out but I do like Eli and I want him to stay for now. **

*Eli goes to Jericho and Fawkes*

Fawkes: Where were you? Did it take an hour to convince her.

Eli: She is still 50-50.

Jericho: Well good thing you did not send me to talk to her. I would have threatened to take her helmet off.

**Fawkes's Confession: We are at Lucas's and Tali's mercy but we will not give up. I do have a last ditch effort but I will use it before Tribal Council. **

*Three Dog is off with Ashley*

Ashley: Three Dog we need to make sure that Jericho does not win immunity.

Three Dog: Want me to kill him?

Ashley: No.

Three Dog: Well my surviving army of Trees can cripple him.

Ashley: *slaps her forehead* Just try to win immunity.

Three Dog: Ok, I will.

Ashley: Good.

**Ashley's Confession: Three Dog use to be somewhat normal but now he is crazy. He actually would be better to take to the finals than likeable JT. He lost his mind and became kind of retarded and slightly hilarious.**

*At the lake*

Three Dog: Help a fish is trying to eat me!

Ashley: Not buying it again Three Dog!

Three Dog: I am serious!

Ashley: You said that four times in the last 3 days.

Three Dog: This time is real!

**Three Dog's Confession: I like Ashley but I really needed her help. ***Holds up his hand which is being eating by a fish* **It's trying to eat me! Do you know what screw you guys I am getting this thing off myself. ***He starts eating the fish* **MMMMM me. **

_Immunity Challenge Day 30_

Jeff: Welcome. Here is JT returning from exile.

JT: It was boring as watching da grass grow.

Jeff: Today's challenge will require you all to fill out a questionnaire. Take a few minutes to do it.

*They all fill out the questionnaire and return it*

Jeff: You all have to guess which survivor had their names put down the most in the questionnaire. If you get it right you get to chop someone's rope. When all the rope is cut a torch will light up signaling that you are out. Ok, everyone take a spot and lets get started. *Everyone gets into their spots* First question who is the most annoying.

Eli: Three Dog

Jericho: Three Dog

Fawkes: Three Dog

Ashley: Three Dog

Three Dog: Me

Lucas: Three Dog

Tali: Ashley

JT: Three Dog

Jeff: Everyone but Tali got it right. Eli you are first.

*Eli cuts Ashley's rope*

Ashley: Hey!

Eli: Sorry but I am taking out the threats.

*Jericho cuts Ashley's rope*

Ashley: Planning on voting me out?

Jericho: No but you are the second most annoying in this tribe.

*Fawkes cuts Ashley's last rope*

Ashley: Screw you guys.

Jeff: Ashley is out, Ashley you can cut someone's rope

*Ashley cuts Tali's rope*

Tali: Take out the alien first I see.

*Three Dog cuts his own rope*

Jeff: Three Dog what are you doing?

Three Dog: He's a huge threat!

*Lucas cuts Jericho's first rope*

Jericho: I would say *beep* you but I like you too much.

Lucas: Hehe

*JT cuts Jericho's second rope*

Jericho: *Beep* you.

JT: Don't got mad.

Jeff: After the first round Ashley is out. Jericho has one rope left. Three Dog and Tali have two. Second question, who mistakenly thinks that they are in control of the tribe?

Eli: Ashley

Jericho: Ashley

Fawkes: Lucas

Three Dog: Me

Lucas: Ashley

Tali: Eli

JT: Jericho

Jeff: The correct answer is Ashley. Eli, Jericho, and Lucas gets it right.

*Eli cuts Lucas's rope*

Eli: Sorry.

*Jericho cuts Lucas's second rope as Lucas cuts Jericho's last rope*

Jeff : Jericho you are out.

Jericho: Piss off Jeff.

Jeff: Lucas is down to one rope. Next question who would throw their own grandmother under a bus to win?

Eli: Ashley

Fawkes: Three Dog

Three Dog: Jericho

Lucas: Jericho

Tali: Jericho

JT: Jericho

Jeff: The answer was Jericho.

Jericho: My grandmother is dead so I would throw her body under a bus.

Jeff: Three Dog, Lucas, Tali, and JT gets it right.

*Three Dog cuts his own rope*

Jeff: Why are you cutting your own rope?

Three Dog: Still a threat.

*Lucas, Tali, and JT cuts Fawkes's rope*

Fawkes: Awww

Jeff: Fawkes you are out.

Jeff: Three Dog is down to one rope. Eli and JT still have 3. Next question who is the biggest threat here?

Eli: JT

Three Dog: JT

Lucas: JT

Tali: JT

JT: Tali

Jeff: JT is the right answer everyone but JT is correct.

JT: Dang.

*Eli cuts Tali's rope. Tali and Lucas respond by cutting Eli's rope and Three Dog cuts his own rope taking him out of the game*

Jeff: Three Dog eliminates himself.

Three Dog: The real threat is out.

Jeff: Lucas, Tali, and Eli are down to 1 rope JT the biggest threat still has 3. Next question who do you not want to see ever again after this game is over?

Eli: Me?

Lucas: Ashley

Tali: Ashley

JT: No one

Jeff: The answer was Ashley. Lucas and Tali gets it right.

*Tali eliminates Eli as Lucas cuts the JT's first rope*

Jeff: Eli is out. JT is down to 2 ropes. Next question who is the most socially awkward person here?

Lucas: Three Dog

Tali: Ashley

JT: Three Dog

Jeff: The correct answer is Three Dog. Lucas and JT gets it right.

*Lucas cuts one of JT's ropes and JT eliminates Lucas*

Jeff: Lucas is out and the one to get the next question right wins immunity. Who by first look basis has no chance of winning?

Tali: Fawkes

JT: Eli

Jeff: The correct answer is Eli. JT wins immunity again!

JT: Yes!

Jeff: JT you are safe from tonight's tribal council. For the rest of you one of you will be going home tonight.

**Fawkes's Confession: I need to take out one of the swing votes and I only have a few hours to convince Tali and Lucas. I will show the world that this Super Mutant has some brains under all this muscle. **

_Megaton Tribe Day 30_

*Fawkes goes straight over to Tali and Lucas*

Fawkes: Listen I know you two are still on the fence about the vote but if you vote with us you can get revenge for her helping us taking out Price.

Tali: Ok, who do we vote out?

Fawkes: Three Dog.

Lucas: He's no threat.

Fawkes: JT has immunity and Ashley needs to be brought down a peg.

Tali: 6-40 in favor of your alliance.

Fawkes: Better than nothing.

**Lucas's Confession: We lied having it be 60-40. It's more like 75-25 in favor of Fawkes's alliance but I really want him to be a little worried and it looks like he is getting the strategy thing right here. I am proud of him. **

*Ashley talks to Lucas before Tribal Council*

Ashley: So Jericho is going

Lucas: Yeah.

Ashley: Great. Glad to get that jackass out of here.

Lucas: I can tell you that neither of us is going home.

Ashley: Good.

**Ashley's Confession: This is so easy. They are literally eating out of my hands. After Jericho goes I can get rid of that alien bitch Tali. As long as neither alliance gets smart but I don't think either of them has the brains…except Eli. **

*The tribe gathers their stuff for Tribal Council*

**Fawkes's Confession: I played my cards and now it is time to wait and see what happens. Tali and Lucas controls Jericho's fate and he isn't too happy about it. **

_Tribal Council #11_

Jeff: Welcome Survivors. I'll bring in the jury…Hunter, Big Daddy, Price, and Frank voted out of the last Tribal Council. So Eli, how was the trip to the village?

Eli: It was wonderful to be honest. Me and Jericho got some fries and bought a few things.

Jeff: I can tell by your hat. So why did you choose Jericho?

Eli: He is the one that I am closest to since the tribes switched.

Jeff: JT being the last Boran member does that concern you are all?

JT: Not at all Jeff. I mean Dolly and Sally were one brain and Frank dug his own grave.

Jeff: But you were labeled a threat.

JT: I am takin it easy dis time since last time I played to hard and gave the hiddin immunity idol to Russell. So I dun think I am a threat.

Jeff: Three Dog, why did you eliminate yourself during immunity?

Three Dog: You win immunity you become a threat. So far Jericho, JT, and Fawkes are threats. I don't want to be a threat.

Jeff: So what type of game are you playing?

Three Dog: I am fighting the good fight.

Ashley: Don't ask what that means Jeff.

Jeff: I won't. So Jericho you afraid that it might be you?

Jericho: I know my head is on the chopping block. It has been for awhile and this is nothing compared to having a bunch of *beep*ing Super Mutants ambushing you. No offense Fawkes.

Fawkes: None taken.

Jeff: Fawkes where do you stand in this tribe?

Fawkes: It is no secret on who is with what alliances right now everyone is scrambling to get the majority.

Jeff: But where do you stand?

Fawkes: I am pretty safe but if Jericho goes I am next.

Jeff: Ashley what about you?

Ashley: I am with the majority. We have control of the tribe right now.

Jeff: Tali, what about you?

Tali: Swing vote.

Jeff: Well it looks like it's going to be an interesting vote. Eli you are up first.

*Eli votes*

*Jericho votes*

*Vote hidden*

Jericho: You had it coming you sack of *beep*.

*Fawkes votes*

*vote hidden*

Fawkes: I am hoping that Tali and Lucas to comes to our aid or else I will lose a good friend. No offense to who I am voting for.

*Lucas votes*

*Tali votes*

*Ashley votes*

**Jericho**

Ashley: Don't like you, don't care about you. Goodbye.

*Three Dog votes*

**Jericho**

Three Dog: You sir do not fight the good fight. I look for honorable people are you are not it.

*JT votes*

Jeff: I'll go count the votes. *Gets the urn* First vote

**Jericho**

**Jericho**

**Jericho**

**Three Dog**

Three Dog: What!

**Three Dog**

**Three Dog**

Three votes Three Dog three votes Jericho

**Three Dog**

Ashley: Damn

Twelfth Person voted out of Survivor

**Three Dog**

Three Dog: Damn.

Jeff: Three Dog hand me your torch.

*Three Dog comes up*

Jeff: Three Dog the tribe has spoken. *snuffs torch*

Three Dog: Keep fighting the good fight guys!

*Three Dog walks over the bridge but falls off into the lake*

Three Dog: I am fine! OHH God the fishes are back!

Jeff: *Over Three Dog's screams for help* Apparently some people were blindsided by this. Head back to camp.

**Three Dog's Final Confession: ***Three Dog has some fish biting him* **If you guys ever want to see me again please stop catching us in the water. If not this crazy guy will get it in the…I am not reading the rest of that!**

Next time on Survivor: Ashley confronts Lucas and Tali for betraying her again. While JT sets his sights on Fawkes and Lucas loses his cool on one of the Survivors.

Voted for Three Dog: Jericho, Tali, Lucas, Fawkes, Eli

Voted for Jericho: Three Dog, Ashley, JT


	12. Chapter 12

Ultimate Video Game Survivor Africa Episode 12

Last time on Survivor Fawkes seeing that a new swing vote alliance was formed tried to get Lucas and Tali to join them. Three Dog went a little more crazy and Eli won reward and took Jericho with him. JT won immunity again and Ashley thought that Lucas and Tali was with her blindsided her alliance and took out Three Dog. Seven are left who will be voted out next.

_Megaton Tribe Night 30_

Ashley: What the *beep* was that! Why Three Dog!

Lucas: That's who we were told to vote off.

Ashley: You idiots voted off a non threat.

Lucas: JT was the original target.

JT: What?

Lucas: Sorry JT but you are a big threat.

JT: *laughing* No offense taken.

Ashley: Why not me?

Tali: Because I wanted to see your face when your second alliance falls.

Ashley: Bitch

Tali: Geth

Ashley: Do I look like a *beep*ing Geth!

**Ashley's Confession: *beep* Tali, last time I trust her. She just handed the other alliance the win because there is no way I am allying with her! Every time I trust one of them aliens they backstab me. **__

Fawkes: Will Ashley be ok?

*Ashley is off swearing in the distance*

Tali: Who cares?

Fawkes: Thanks for helping us.

Tali: No problem.

Eli: You feeling better Tali?

Tali: Much better, thank you.

**Fawkes's Confession: I somehow knew Tali would pull through and vote with us. I knew it! I targeted Three Dog because I actually caught onto his plot of throwing every challenge. He is actually smarter than he looks. That's why I needed him out.**

_Megaton Tribe Day 31_

*Lucas was at the lake fishing. He already had a few fish by his side*

Lucas: Today feels like a brand new day.

*JT was watching in the bushes*

**JT's Confession: I never really liked dem Lucas. He seems a little more cunning dem people think. He is always calm and cheerful. I think it's fake. If I can bring out the ugly side of him den I can show dem whole tribe that Lucas is not as good as they say. **

*JT walks up to Lucas*

JT: Hi Lucas

Lucas: Hi JT

*JT kicks a fish into the lake*

Lucas: That fish was a little small.

*JT pushes Lucas into the lake*  
Lucas: Hehe I needed to cool down. Thanks JT.

JT: Damn.

**Lucas's Confession: I know JT is trying to anger me. The best way to combat that is to laugh and act cheerful. I do it all the time when someone gets angry. I go up and act all nice and calm. It gets them madder. Hehe. **

*JT then goes up to Tali*

JT: Listen we need to take out Fawkes.

Tali: But he's my friend.

JT: He was the one to get rid of Three Dog. He is playing us all.

Tali: You are becoming a little paranoid.

JT: I am not. Tali I thought you liked me.

Tali: I do but you are getting desperate. Calm down.

JT: I can't. I know I am next.

**JT's Confession: I know that I am next on the chopping block so I need to stay alive. This really never happened to me before. I won once and the second season I idoled myself. Now I am a target and it is putting a lot of stress on me. **

Tali: I might take up your offer actually. Seeing how it is four against three.

JT: Thank you.

Tali: No problem.

**Tali's Confession: I may take up his offer but only if Ashley agrees…I know she won't. I backstabbed her twice now and she never forgets and rarely forgives. **

*Tali goes off by herself into the jungle an hour later*

Tali: I wish I could feel the air and the plants.

**Tali's Confession: I am always hindered by this suit. I breathe filtered air that smells the same. I can not feel the plants or water. I drink filtered water and food. By the time it's filtered the taste and the temperature is gone. ***She starts to cry* **I just wish my species have a home world so we don't live in these *beep*ing suits. **

*Tali is sitting on a rock in the jungle crying to herself.*

**Tali's Confession Continued: But I must be strong. The money I win here will help my fleet greatly. I…I get a little emotional at times. Everyone takes everything for granted but when you lose the ability to breathe the air around you, you begin to enjoy the little things of life. **

_Megaton Tribe Day 32_

*Ashley goes up to Eli*

Ashley: Listen I want to join you guys.

Eli: Well you joined us once and then you made the swing vote alliance.

Ashley: I know and I am sorry. But you would have been the last guy from both alliances to be voted out.

Eli: I would love to believe you but you are not trustworthy.

Ashley: I can be this time.

Eli: Sorry, but I can't trust you.

**Ashley's Confession: My alliance is a sinking ship. So I need to join one of the other alliances. For JT, he can get voted out. I need to ditch him.**

*Ashley then approaches Lucas and Tali*

Ashley: I like to apologize for my behavior a couple of nights ago.

Tali: Yeah, yeah I heard that one.

Ashley: I want to join your alliance.

Lucas: You dug yourself a grave already.

Ashley: You guys know you need me. Plus I won't get many votes from the jury. Big Daddy, Price, Jericho, Fawkes, and Eli will not vote for me.

Lucas: What about JT.

Ashley: You can vote him out if you need to.

Tali: Just like that you boot your ally.

Ashley: Me and him never really connected.

Lucas: We could just keep him and vote you out.

Ashley: He plays his own game.

Tali: We will think about it.

**Lucas's Confession: I don't know weather to trust Ashley or not. She just threw JT under a bus and what is keeping her from doing the same to us? **

_Reward Challenge Day 32_

Jeff: Welcome Survivors, today's challenge will test your memory and determination. To start off you must dig under this fence and go across a rope bridge using two planks. There you will see 9 items. Your job is to memorize them and go back to your mat and put the pieces where they belong. You can go back as many times as you like. Your reward is a letter and gift from home. Everyone get to your mat.

*Everyone gets to their mat*

Jeff: Survivors ready…go!

*Everyone starts to dig.*

Jeff: Everyone is making progress. Fawkes needs to dig a grand canyon in order to fit all his muscles under the fence.

Fawkes: Haha

*JT and Ashley slips under*

Jeff: JT and Ashley are past the fence and going to the rope bridge

*Jericho is right behind them*

Jeff: Eli and Tali not getting anywhere.

Eli: I am trying Jeff.

*JT and Ashley are past the rope bridge as Lucas gets past the fence*

Jeff: Ashley and JT starting to memorize the symbols.

*Lucas gets across the rope bridge as Jericho falls off*

Jericho: Damn it!

*JT and Ashley head back. Fawkes, Tali, and Eli make it past the fence*

Jeff: Everyone is still in this. Lucas is taking a long time.

*Jericho falls off the rope bridge again as Tali makes it across. JT and Ashley arrange their symbols*

Ashley: Jeff! I think I got it!

Jeff: Ashley thinks she has it….no she doesn't. She's wrong.

*Tali heads back as Fawkes and Eli get to the symbols*

Jeff: Ashley heading back. Lucas taking a very long time.

*Jericho makes it across the bridge. JT heads back*

Lucas: Ok, got it. Time to head back.

Jeff: Lucas, finally heading back.

*Tali heads back and so does Eli with Jericho leaving ten seconds later*

Jeff: Ashley at the symbols.

Ashley: Damn, I messed them up big time.

JT: Me too. I'm not good with them symbols.

*Lucas, Jericho, Eli, and Tali get back and starts to assemble their symbols.*

Jeff: It is still anyone's game.

Jericho: JeffI think I have it.

Jeff: Let me check…no you are wrong.

*Jericho moves one piece*

Jericho: Now?

Jeff: No

*Jericho moves another piece*

Jericho: Now?

Jeff: I am going away from you.

Jericho: Yeah, *beep* you too.

Tali: I have it!

Jeff: Tali thinks she has it…no!

Tali: Damn

*Tali heads back*

Lucas: Jeff I have it!

Eli: I have it!

Jeff: Lucas called first. Does he have it? YES! Lucas wins reward!

Lucas: Yes!

Jeff: Congratulations Lucas.

Lucas: Just had to stay calm in the mind.

Jeff: You win a letter and a gift from home. As an added bonus you can give two others their letters from home.

Lucas: I want to give Tali and Eli since he was close.

Eli: Thanks Lucas.

Jeff: You can also send one person to exile.

Lucas: JT.

JT: Dang

Jeff: JT a boat will pick you up. Everyone else head back to camp.

_Megaton Tribe Day 32_

*Lucas opened up his letter*

Lucas: It's from my son. He misses me and he wants me back because Megaton doesn't seem safe with out me.

Fawkes: That is sweet of him.

Lucas: I miss him too.

Fawkes: What did you get as a gift?

Lucas: My sheriff's badge.

Fawkes: Nice. Very shiny.

Lucas: I treasure this thing.

**Lucas's Confession: I came here for one reason and that was to give my son a better future by improving Megaton. A million caps can fund a better security and a better water system. Just seven more days son. Just seven more days. **

Tali: What does your letter say?

Eli: It is from my daughter. She wishes me luck on this game.

Tali: Mine is from my crew.

Eli: Do they wish you luck?

Tali: Yes.

**Eli's Confession: I haven't told anyone that Alyx is my daughter and played this game in season 1. I think Tali figured it out but I don't think she cares really. **

*Eli meets with Jericho and Fawkes*

Eli: So who would have written your guy's letters?

Jericho: Probably some stupid bartender from Megaton asking me to pay my tab.

Fawkes: No one.

**Jericho's Confession: Would I have liked a letter? No, not really. Eli deserved the letter. He's old and has a family. I am by myself and wouldn't give a *beep* on who sent me a letter. Only reason I wanted to win was to get a gift. It would probably be beer. **

_Exile Island Day 32_

JT: Great, I am on exile yet again.

*JT is sitting by the fire under a makeshift shelter*

**JT's Confession: I really want to be back at camp right now. I need to fight to stay alive. Exile is boring and not really weakening me. ***JT kills a snake and eats it* **After immunity…if I lose. I will fight like hell to stay in the game. I am not going out without a fight. **

_Megaton Tribe Day 32_

*Lucas is off fishing with Fawkes*

Fawkes: I see Ashley and JT as big threats.

Lucas: Me too. They are good at challenges and they are both strategic.

Fawkes: JT seems more laid back.

Lucas: Maybe he is trying to avoid mistakes.

Fawkes: Ashley we all know we can't trust.

Lucas: Hey, I caught a big one!

Fawkes: Great!

*Fawkes reaches to grab the fish and falls into the lake*

Lucas: You ok?

Fawkes: I am fine.

Lucas: Crocodile or Alligator!

Fawkes: What?

*Something bites Fawkes arm and drags him under*

Lucas: Fawkes! Someone get the medics!

*Fawkes surfaces with a Crocodile in his arms*

Fawkes: Haha you call this thing a predator.

Lucas: Never mind!

Fawkes: It bite me so I bit it back.

*There were teeth marks on its leg*

**Lucas's Confession: Fawkes is indestructible! I mean he took on a Croc and lived while killing it with his bare hands. Then again him being four hundred or five hundred pounds of muscle and being eight feet tall helps.**

*They go back into camp*

Lucas: We have dinner.

Eli: What the hell?

Tali: Is that a…well I am not sure what that is.

Fawkes: I caught it with my hands.

Ashley: Holy *beep*

**Fawkes's Confession: The tribe loves me…but that may be a problem since they may start to target me since I am becoming a jury threat. I have Hunter's vote 100% and maybe Frank's. Plus if Eli and Jericho get into the jury I have their vote. It's tough to lay low if you are the biggest guy here.**

**Ashley's Confession: I am observing the tribe now and I see the big threats. Jericho, Fawkes, Lucas, and Tali. All four of them need to go. None of them are trying not to look like threats which is good news to me. **

_Megaton Tribe Day 33_

Tali: Tree mail!

Eli: What does it say?

Tali: It seems to be a challenge determining strength and skill in combat.

Ashley: Alright my type of challenge.

Fawkes: Mine too.

**Ashley's Confession: I need to win immunity. If not they may take me out instead of JT. Once I have immunity I can try to make a big move in the game. **

_Immunity Challenge Day 33_

Jeff: Welcome to immunity. Here is JT returning from Exile Island.

JT: Hello!

Jeff: Today's challenge will have two of you up on three small platforms ten feet above the lake. Using these two huge Q-Tips you will attempt to knock the other off. Last one standing wins. First round will have two people competing. In the final round it will have three people against each other. One person however will not compete. The person who does not compete will enjoy a pizza.

JT: Wow

Eli: Looks good.

Jeff: Any volunteers?

Lucas: Eli since you are older this challenge may hurt you.

Eli: I want to compete.

Lucas: I am worried about you getting hurt. If you volunteer to eat none of us will hold it against you.

Eli: Ok, Jeff I volunteer.

Jeff: Eli is sitting out. Ok, first two to fight are Jericho and JT  
Jericho: This is my type of challenge.

Jeff: Survivors ready…go!

*JT comes out aggressive but Jericho knocks his attacks and smacks JT in face making him fall into the lake*

Jericho: Yes! Feels like old times!

Jeff: Next round is Ashley and Lucas…go!

*Ashley and Lucas attack each other but Ashley ducks and takes out Lucas's legs making him fall into the water*

Ashley: Woohoo!

Jeff: Tali versus Fawkes.

Tali: There is no way I can knock him off.

*Tali jumps into the water*

Jeff: Tali jumps off to avoid injury. Fawkes moving on along with Jericho and Ashley. Final round…go!

*Jericho and Fawkes attack Ashley but she ducks and slams Jericho in the chest making him fall into the lake*

Ashley: Just you and me big boy.

Fawkes: Bring it!

*Fawkes swings his Q-Tip and misses Ashley hits him in the face making him fall into the water*

Jeff: Ashley wins immunity!

Ashley: Yes!

Jeff: Ashley you are safe for another 3 days. Everyone else one of you will be voted out. See you at Tribal Council tonight.

_Megaton Tribe Day 33_

**Ashley's Confession: Ha! I won immunity putting me into the final six. I just need to weasel my way into an alliance to secure my place in the final five now. **

*Ashley approaches JT*

JT: We need to make Lucas mad to put a target on him.

Ashley: Mess with his badge that he won.

JT: Oh ok.

**JT's Confession: I am going to steal Lucas's badge and make him angry. Hopefully no one will catch me stealing it and it will seem like he misplaced it. **

**Ashley's Confession: I need JT to take a bullet in order for me to go farther. **

*JT sneaks over to the shelter and steals Lucas's badge while he isn't looking.*

JT: Ashley I got it.

Ashley: Good, just put it into your bag for now.

JT: Ok

*JT places the badge in his bag as Ashley goes over to Lucas*

Ashley: Hey, Lucas.

Lucas: Yes?

Ashley: JT was doing something by the shelter that looks a little suspicious.

Lucas: Well lets have a look.

*They wait for JT to leave the shelter and go to investigate*

Lucas: Where is my badge!

Ashley: Check his bags

*Lucas checks JT's bag*

Lucas: My badge is in here. That little thief!

*Lucas storms over to JT*

Lucas: You little *beep*ing thief!

JT: What?

Lucas: You stole my badge!

JT: I did not!

Lucas: I found it in your bags!

JT: I did not…

Lucas: Shut up! Your ass is gone!

**Lucas's Confession: JT stole my badge and now he will pay by going home. If he was in my city I would have shot that little *beep*er dead. **

*Lucas talks with Eli, Jericho, and Fawkes*

Lucas: JT has go home.

Jericho: Stealing from you is low.

Lucas: That's why he needs to go home. Get his ass out of here.

Eli: Ok, then he will be going home.

Lucas: Good.

**Jericho's Confession: JT is due to go home tonight. To Lucas it seems like a flawless plan but I think we could have a chance to complicate his plans a bit. Hehe. **

Jericho: We could use this opportunity and take out someone else.

Eli: Like who?

Jericho: Tali.

Fawkes: Tali?

Jericho: If we keep Lucas and JT both alliances will be at each other's throats. Therefore us three can easily take both of them out.

Fawkes: Wise idea.

Eli: We are in. If only Ashley didn't have immunity we could take her out.

Jericho: I know.

Eli: But we also must think of jury votes as well.

Jericho: Yeah. Ok, lets vote on who we should vote out.

**Fawkes's Confession: We voted for the one who is going home. We sworn secrecy not to tell anyone but it is between JT and Tali. One of them will be in the jury by the end of tonight. **

*Lucas talks with Tali right before Tribal Council*

Tali: I have a strange feeling that I might be going tonight.

Lucas: What makes you think that?

Ashley: Because it would be the smart choice.

*Ashley comes over to the shelter*

Lucas: Why do you say that?

Ashley: Because why take out JT?

Lucas: He's a thief and a challenge threat.

Ashley: But he is keeping us split. If you let me join and get in on a Final 3 deal I will help you.

Lucas: Who should we vote for?

Ashley: JT.

Lucas: Ok

Ashley: Then vote one of them off next time.

**Tali's Confession: Yet, again Ashley throws a wrench into the plans but this time it may help me. I have my hidden immunity idol but I am not sure weather to play it or not. This vote will be unpredictable and I feel my head is on the chopping block for once. **

*The tribe heads off to Tribal Council*

_Tribal Council #12_

Jeff: Welcome Survivors. Take a seat. Ok, so Lucas did you enjoy your reward?

Lucas: The letter from home was a gift from God. It reminded me why I am here. The badge is a symbol of pride from me. To bad some people don't care about other people's possessions.

Jeff: Who are you talking about?

Lucas: JT

Jeff: JT I am surprised. What did you do?

JT: I hid it.

Jeff: Why?

JT: I wanted Lucas to show his true colors.

Lucas: What you see is what you get. The badge is the second most important thing in my life next to my son.

JT: It's a badge.

Lucas: It's my life.

Jeff: Tali what is your take on this?

Tali: My take is that JT went a little too far and Lucas's anger was justified.

JT: I did not mean to make his very angry.

Lucas: You made me angry. You crossed the line. Where I am from you steal, you die.

JT: Don't get violent.

Lucas: You don't know the world I came from. I struggled for years surviving until I settled into Megaton. I lost my wife and had to raise a son and try to keep dozens of people safe from the hostile world.

JT: Still…

Lucas: Your world is paradise. My world is hell. Have you ever struggled for your life? In a world where you value every single possession stealing is one of the worst things to do.

Jeff: Getting back to the reward Eli did you enjoy your letter?

Eli: I did. I got a letter from my daughter and it brought a few tears to my eyes. I thank Lucas for giving me the reward.

Jeff: Anyone angry that they did not get a letter?

*No one raises their hands*

Jeff: Ashley your take on the reward?

Ashley: It was Lucas's choice. I wanted a letter but his choices were justified. Tali is his closest ally and Eli came in second since he had all the right Symbols just wasn't fast enough to call you.

Jeff: Jericho how about you?

Jericho: I would have gotten a letter telling me that I owe people a lot of money. Mainly the bar that I go to.

Jeff: Anyone feel vulnerable?

*Tali and JT raises their hands*

Jeff: Why you Tali?

Tali: Tonight would be a good opportunity for a blindside. Everyone knows who me and Lucas are voting for and they could take the chance to take me out instead of Lucas or JT to keep them fighting.

Jeff: It is time to vote. Eli you are up first.

*Eli votes*

*Jericho votes*

*vote hidden*

Jericho: You are a huge threat here.

*Fawkes votes*

*Ashley votes*

*Lucas votes*

**Jay Tee**

Lucas: This is for stealing my badge you thief.

*JT votes*

**Lucas**

JT: You showed your true colors today. Hope my plan works.

*Tali votes*

Jeff: Let me count the votes. *Gets the urn* Person voted out will be asked to leave the area immediately and if anyone wants to play the hidden immunity idol now is the time to do so. *No one moves* Ok first vote

**Lucas**

**Jay Tee**

1 vote Lucas 1 vote JT

**James Thomas**

2 votes JT 1 vote Lucas

**JT**

Fourteenth person voted out of survivor

**J.T.**

JT please hand me your torch. *JT comes up* JT the tribe has spoken. *snuffs torch as JT walks off*

Lucas: Thank god he's gone.

Jeff: Six of you are left and only 6 days to go. Good luck.

**JT's Final Words: Yeah, I played dummy again I did something stupid. But at least I did not give him the idol and he used it against me. Good luck Tali…love you.**

Next time on Survivor: The Tribe is split even between two alliances. Ashley continues to try to control the game and Tali and Jericho get into a fight.

Voted for JT: Lucas, Tali, Ashley, Jericho, Eli, Fawkes

Voted for Lucas: JT


	13. Chapter 13

Ultimate Video Game Survivor Africa Episode 13

Last time on Survivor with only Ashley and JT left in their alliance JT wanted to get Lucas angry in order to show his true colors. Lucas won reward and got a letter from home and a gift. JT stole the gift which caused a fight between the two. Ashley backstabbed JT and JT was voted out. Six are left. Who will be voted out next?

_Megaton Tribe Day 34_

*The Tribe came back from Tribal Council*

Lucas: Well that is one snake gone.

Ashley: Stealing was very low. I did not think he would resort to that.

Lucas: Well he always did not like me. He liked Tali.

Ashley: Well, he was loyal but his mind was never clear.

Jericho: *beep* that thief.

**Lucas's Confession: We all voted JT out during Tribal Council. He could have gone out with honor and tried to plea his case on keeping him but instead he went out without any and stole something valuable to me. Even his own ally turned her back on him. **

Eli: Fourteen are down. Funny I never thought I would have made it this far.

Jericho: You have a hell of a heart man.

Ashley: Yeah, and now you have a good shot at the finals.

Eli: Hehe thanks.

**Eli's Confession: I thought I would have been the first person voted out…but now I am here in the final six with a pretty good shot at going into the final 3. I plan on winning this thing honorably and so far it's been working out but now it's going to be tough since I need to have opponents I can beat in the final 3. **

Ashley: It's going to be a tough six days.

Fawkes: I hear you. I have come to like you all.

Ashley: Although I have my prejudices I have to admit that I like you all too. Even you Tali.

Tali: Huh?

Ashley: I know I have been angry at you for backstabbing me but it is just a game.

Tali: Thanks.

**Ashley's Confession: Truthfully I like some of them but I also know their weaknesses. I need to vote out Jericho because if he sees something he doesn't like he will confront someone. ***Jericho is seen talking to Eli ***I can use that to my advantage. Eli and Tali are not very strong but very smart. ***Tali is seen resting in the shelter* **Fawkes is the strongest and brighter than he seems. Lucas is not as good physically but he keeps a calm mind in the challenges and that is a threat. I just have to keep both alliances against each other. **

_Megaton Tribe Day 35_

*Jericho was building a bench out of branches and logs*

Jericho: Hey Tali, can you help me.

Tali: Sure

Jericho: I am trying to build a bench. Can you hold this vine.

Tali: Ok

*Jericho struggles tying the knot*

Jericho: Damn it

Tali: Maybe I can help.

Jericho: I am fine. I have done this many times.

Tali: But maybe I can.

Jericho: I am fine.

*The vine snaps causing a log to fall onto Jericho's foot*

Jericho: Mother*beep*er. I told you to hold the *beep*ing vine!

Tali: I did!

Jericho: Well you did not!

Tali: You calling me a liar!

Jericho: Yes!

Tali: Well *beep* you!

Jericho: Don't you *beep*ing give me that *beep*

Tali: Don't treat people with disrespect you raider!

Jericho: Tech coward!

**Tali's Confession: The hunger and fatigue is getting to all of us. Me and Jericho got into a fight and it hurt our friendship with each other. I feel kind of bad but one of us will be leaving in a couple of days. I know he causes drama.**

**Jericho's Confession: Mother*beep*ing Tali. Hurt my *beep*ing foot. God *beep*ing Damnit! She is *beep*ing doomed! *Beep*!**

*Jericho storms over to Fawkes*

Jericho: I want Tali gone.

Fawkes: Is there a reason?

Jericho: She is causing drama!

Fawkes: Just calm down.

Jericho: Ok, ok I am calm.

Fawkes: Really?

Jericho: *beep* no.

Fawkes: Well listen it will be either Tali or Ashley.

Jericho: How about we make it a blindside.

Fawkes: Ok, blindside Tali.

**Fawkes's Confession: Jericho wants Tali gone. I like Tali but we have to vote out the threats and Tali has the hidden immunity idol and is a strategic threat.**

*Jericho then talks to Eli*

Jericho: It would be the perfect time to vote out Tali.

Eli: It would.

Jericho: If we get Ashley then we can have a 2 to 1 advantage.

Eli: Ok, we just need to tell the other alliance that we are voting out Ashley next time.

**Eli's Confession: It comes to this point in the game where there is no honor and we have to lie to friends to make it farther now. Unfortunately Tali will be the first victim of lying. **

*Lucas, Tali, and Ashley meet with each other by the lake*

Ashley: We need to take out Jericho, Fawkes, then Eli.

Lucas: Ok, then we will make up the final 3?

Ashley: Yes

Lucas: Sounds good then.

Tali: I agree

**Ashey's Confession: I have my alliance again and we have a game plan. Find out who they are targeting and give the target the idol. It is perfect. **

_Reward Challenge Day 35_

Jeff: Welcome to final reward. We saved the best for last. This challenge will be for a car.

Jericho: *Beep* yeah!

Jeff: But there are five rewards.

Fawkes: But there are six of us?

Jeff: Of course. One of you will be going to exile. There will be five questions about five of the jury members. The person who gets the question right can eliminate someone AND give them a reward with the Ultimate Prize being the car. The choices are Exile Island, a pizza, a luxury item, 10,000 cash, a car, and help for the next immunity challenge. Winner gets the last item not chosen. Lets get started.

*Everyone sits on a bench*

Jeff: Quickest one to raise their hand gets to answer first. First question what kind of attack does Hunter use in Left 4 Dead?

*Ashley raises her hand*

Ashley: Pounces on them and tears them to shreds.

Jeff: Correct you can eliminate someone.

Ashley: Eli to exile.

Jeff: Eli you are eliminated and go directly to Eli.

Eli: I will see you all at Immunity.

Jeff: Next question who did Price hit when he was rescued?

Fawkes: Roach!

Jeff: Correct

Ashley: How did you know?

Fawkes: He told me one of his war stories. And I want to eliminate Ashley and give her the Pizza.

Ashley: I love Pizza!

Jeff: Third question who was in Frank's first alliance in Africa?

Tali: Teresa, Carl, and Linda!

Jeff: Correct

Tali: Jericho and the luxury item.

Jeff: Jericho here is a six pack of beer.

Jericho: YES!

*Jericho grabs the beer and starts drinking it*

Jeff: Ok, who protects Three Dog?

Fawkes: Brotherhood of Steel. He said that like a million times.

Jeff: Correct.

Fawkes: Tali and the $10,000 dollars

Tali: Thank you.

Jeff: Last question. How many votes did JT receive when he played in his first season of Survivor?

Lucas: 0

Jeff: Wrong

Lucas: What?

Fawkes: 0 until the Final Tribal Council when he received all 7 votes to win.

Jeff: Correct.

Lucas: Oh the jury votes too.

Fawkes: Lucas can have the car.

Jeff: This reward challenge is complete. See you all at immunity.

_Megaton Tribe Day 35_

Jericho: Did I ever tell you guys that you all suck! *hic*

Fawkes: Jericho you are drunk again.

Jericho: I still have one beer left.

*Jericho chugs it*

Jericho: All gone!

**Ashley's Confession: It was an interesting reward challenge. Five of us got something cool. Eli was sent to Exile. I sent him because I wanted to demoralize the guy. Make him quit. The rest of us had some pretty cool rewards. I got a pizza and Jericho got drunk. **

Jericho: Look at me I am a monkey! *Jericho was upside down on a tree*

Ashley: That is more like a possum.

Jericho: You are a possum!

**Jericho's Confession: Hehe possum. What a funny name. ***hic*

Lucas: Well now I am stuck with the car curse.

Fawkes: I don't believe the car curse is real.

Lucas: What makes you say that?

Fawkes: We control our own destiny not the car.

Lucas: So you are saying it's just a stroke of luck that no one won with the car?

Fawkes: Yeah, the only person who won a car that was voted out because of it was Cindy from Guatemala but it was either keep a car for herself or give everyone a car.

Lucas: Well let's hope you are correct.

**Lucas's Confession: I won a car for reward…not sure what it would do for me since there is no fuel for it in my world, although I could use it for parts in repairing Megaton. I hope the curse doesn't affect people who did not want the car and was given it by someone else. **

Tali: Well at least it was a fun reward.

Fawkes: Yep.

**Fawkes's Confession: I had a choice between a car and a hint for the immunity challenge. I choose the hint. I can't open it until the challenge but with it I can have a better chance to win and go farther into the game. Plus what would I do with a car? I can't fit into one. **

Tali: Thanks for giving me the 10,000 credits.

Fawkes: I figured it can go towards helping your fleet.

Tali: They would appreciate it very much.

Fawkes: Yeah, well you needed more than anyone else.

Tali: What would you do with the money?

Fawkes: I don't really know. Maybe do something to help humans and ghouls and show everyone that some of my kind aren't psychos.

Tali: My kind are usually called thieves, liars, and a lot of other stuff. Mainly because we are nomadic.

Fawkes: That stinks.

**Tali's Confession: All six of us who are left need the money badly…except Jericho I think he would buy booze with it but we would all do something to improve the lives of others. Fawkes wants to improve his relationship with humans, I want to help my fleet, Lucas wants to help his city, Eli wants to help mankind, and Ashley…she told me that she would help veterans but I think she would keep most of it. **

_Exile Island Day 35_

*Eli arrives at exile*

Eli: An old man like me set out to survive here again.

**Eli's Confession: Well here I am again. It's been a couple of weeks. I think Ashley is trying to break me down but I don't go down that easily. I was sent here before and I came up stronger. I can do it again. **

*Eli quickly builds a fire and boils some water*

**Eli's Confession Continued: One thing about being a rebel is as long as I am still here I will remain a threat. Break my body down but you will never break my mind and will. **

*Eli is seen resting in a makeshift shelter*

Eli: This is actually quite nice.

_Megaton Tribe Night 35_

*Jericho is still stumbling around drunk*

Jericho: Look at me I'm an elephant! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ashley: Jericho, shut the hell up!

Jericho: Don't tell *hic* Jericho the elephant to shut up. WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

*Jericho passes out*

Jericho: ZZZZZZZZ

Tali: Well that worked.

**Tali's Confession: Jericho drunk is like watching a comedy act. He stumbles around making weird noises and doing random things. It's really hilarious.**

Jericho: ZZZZZ ANTS! ZZZZZZ

Lucas: *laughing* Hehe his snores are so funny.

Fawkes: Yes hehe

**Ashley's Confession: Jericho is annoying. His snores sounds like two Krogan mating…not that I heard or seen Krogan mating I just think that's what it would sound like. **

_Megaton Tribe Day 36_

Jericho: Ugg hangovers *beep*ing suck.

Tali: Serves you right for drinking all that too fast.

Jericho: *Beep* You.

Tali: Was it worth it?

Jericho: Hell yeah.

**Jericho's Confession: I feel like my head was slammed against a rock all night. Would I do it again? Yes. **

Jericho: I guess you guys are voting for me right?

Tali: Yes, unless you can convince us otherwise.

Jericho: I'll be your friend.

Tali: You are already my friend.

Jericho: This sucks. I can't strategize with a hangover.

Tali: Who are you targeting?

Jericho: I don't know, maybe you.

**Tali's Confession: I wanted to talk to Jericho alone when he is going through the hangover phase. He told me that I am being targeted. My plan was perfect. Now I pray that he doesn't remember telling me that I am targeted.**

*Lucas walks over to Tali as soon as Jericho walks away*

Lucas: Do you know who they are targeting?

Tali: Me

Lucas: Good thing we have the hidden immunity idol.

Tali: Yeah, but they could always change the vote.

**Lucas's Confession: I am a bit afraid that the other alliance will change their vote. They could target me or Ashley and effectively destroy us. **

_Immunity Challenge Day 36_

Jeff: Welcome to immunity. Here is Eli coming back from Exile.

Eli: Hey!

Jericho: Not so loud. I have a hangover.

Jeff: *stand right next to Jericho* OK, YOUR CHALLENGE TODAY IS…

Jericho: Jeff, shut the *beep* up before I kill you!

Jeff: Ok, fine. Today's challenge will have you dig under ground and looking for three planks. The second stage of the challenge will have you using those planks to go up a pole. Only three of you will be competing in that round. Fawkes open up your immunity hint.

Fawkes: You can skip the first round.

Jeff: So, only two out of the five of you will be competing in the first round. Fawkes is given a huge advantage since he will not be tired from finding the planks.

Fawkes: Yes!

*Everyone but Fawkes gets into position*

Jeff: Survivors ready…go!

*The five start to dig. Jericho is moving slowly due to his hangover. Ashley finds the first plank easily*

Jeff: Ashley finds the first plank!

*Lucas finds a plank followed by Jericho*

Jeff: Lucas and Jericho in this now.

*Eli is digging but finding nothing. Tali finds her first plank*

Eli: Damn it age!

*Ashley soon finds her second plank*

Jeff: Ashley just needs one more plank.

*Lucas finds his second plank as Eli finally finds his first*

Jeff: Eli is now in this.

*Ashley finds her last plank*

Jeff: Ashley is moving on!

Jericho: *beep*ing hangover!

*Lucas finds his last plank*

Jeff: Lucas moving on! Time for round 2.

*A little later Fawkes, Lucas, and Ashley were at the bottom of the pole with their planks*

Jeff: For immunity Survivors ready…go!

*Fawkes jumps and puts his plank half way up*

Jeff: Fawkes has a plan.

*Lucas sets up his three planks and walks up slowly as Ashley tries to copy Fawkes's strategy. She abandons it and tries to climb without the planks but falls in the water*

Jeff: Ashley falls off.

*Fawkes jumps and grabs the top of the pole and climbs to the top*

Jeff: In a huge landslide Fawkes wins immunity!

Fawkes: YEAH!

Jeff: Fawkes you are safe from the vote. For everyone else one of you will be going to the jury. See you tonight.

_Megaton Tribe Day 36_

**Tali's Confession: Tonight's Tribal Council will determine which alliance will take control. We have the idol but if we waste it, it could go down to stupid rocks or a better fire making challenge. **

Tali: We have two choices Jericho or Eli.

Ashley: Jericho, Eli has no chance in the final immunity challenge or any immunity that requires physical strength.

Lucas: So Jericho, then Fawkes, and finally Eli.

Ashley: Yes.

Tali: But who will use my idol.

Lucas: I think you should.

Tali: Ok, but if someone slips a hint towards one of you I might give you the idol.

Ashley: Then just pray that you are right.

**Ashley's Confession: I am hoping that if we screw up that Tali or Lucas goes but I know that I could be going home. The other alliance could just throw the votes to me and commit a blindside. **

*Eli, Jericho, and Fawkes meet up*

Eli: I know Tali has the hidden immunity idol.

Jericho: But she might use it tonight.

Fawkes: She may also give it to someone else.

Eli: I know, there is a 33% chance that we choose wrong.

Jericho: We could take a gamble. I know I am getting votes.

Fawkes: How good is your fire making skills?

Jericho: Much better than Tali's skills.

Eli: But you are also better than Ashley and Lucas.

**Eli's Confession: We have a couple of hours to choose who to vote off. This is the critical vote. If we mess this up I don't think any of use will make it to the final 3. **

Jericho: Well I better sleep this hangover off.

Fawkes: Still suffering from that?

Jericho: Hell yeah

**Fawkes's Confession: Me and Jericho has formed a good friendship over the past 39 days. It would be sad to see him off if he gets voted off. He overcame his prejudices and he came to trust me.**

Jericho: If I ever see you around Megaton I will buy you a beer every time.

Fawkes: Same here.

Jericho: Then I want you to come every day.

*Both laugh*

Fawkes: Yeah, good luck.

Jericho: Thanks. I need it.

*The tribe heads out to Tribal Council*

_Tribal Council #13_

Jeff: Welcome Survivors. I will now bring in the jury. Hunter, Big Daddy, Price, Frank, Three Dog, and JT voted out of the last Tribal Council. So Eli how does it feel to be left out of the reward?

Eli: I am not angry to be honest. I would have loved a car but exile was fine.

Jeff: Ashley, the pizza was the smallest reward out there. What did you feel when you got it?

Ashley: As long as I did not go to exile I am fine.

Jeff: Jericho, how about your reward?

Jericho: I had a hangover but it was *beep*ing worth it.

Ashley: He's an alcoholic.

Jericho: I can quit any time I want! I just don't want to.

Jeff: Tali, are you happy with the 10,000 credits?

Tali: Oh yes very much. This can help my fleet. Every little bit helps.

Jeff: Lucas, what about your reward?

Lucas: A car is nice but almost useless in my world. I can use it for scrap metal.  
Jeff: This will be the last time the hidden immunity idol can be used. Would it affect tonight's vote?

Eli: Very much. We have a 33% chance of losing someone due to the idol.

Jeff: Do you know who has it?

Eli: Tali has it. Who she will give it to or if she uses it on herself is a mystery.

Jeff: Tali, who will use the idol.

Tali: Not telling Jeff. If I told you then these three would know who to vote for.

Jeff: Fawkes, how important is immunity?

Fawkes: Very, if I did not win it I might be going home.

Ashley: You were safe, it's Jericho who is going home.

Jericho: Are you that over *beep*ing confident that I am going home that you are blurting out who you are voting for?

Ashley: Oh I am sorry. Should I say that you are a drunken scum?

Jericho: I've been called worse. Maybe, you should tell your alliance how you still planned to betray them after I am gone. flip sides and take out Tali.

Ashley: I never told you guys that.

Fawkes: You did.

Ashley: You are lying!

Eli: We all heard it. That's why we rejected it.

Jericho: Goodbye Ashley you will get our votes tonight.

Ashley: Tali you better give me the idol.

Jeff: It is time to vote. Eli you are up.

*Eli votes*

*Vote hidden*

Eli: Nothing personal but it is your time to go. Good luck.

*Jericho votes*

*Fawkes votes*

*Lucas votes*

**Jericho**

Lucas: Sorry old friend but this is how the game ends. I enjoyed the time that we had together and I hope you don't get angry if you go.

*Tali votes*

**Jericho **

Tali: I know that we had our disagreements but you have been a really good tribe mate. If you win the money I hope you spend it wisely.

*Ashley votes*

**Jericho**

Ashley: You just lied and your alliance went along with it. If you make it to the final 3 you will never get my vote.

Jeff: I'll go read the votes.

Ashley: Ok, Tali hand me the idol.

*Jeff comes back with the urn*

Tali: Jeff, I would like to use the idol.

Jeff: On who?

*Hesitation*

Tali: Me

Ashley: What!

*Tali hands Jeff the idol*

Jeff: The rules of Survivor state that anyone using the idol the votes against them will be void. This is an idol. First vote…

Ashley: If I get voted out, you are so dead.

Jeff:

**Tali **

Jericho: *Beep*

Jeff: Does not count.

**Tali**

Jeff: Does not count

**Tali**

Jeff: Does not count.

**Jericho **

Fifteen Person Voted out of Survivor

**Jericho**

Two is enough Jericho hand me your torch.

Jericho: *Beep* You Jeff. Good luck everyone else but Ashley. *Jericho throws his torch out of the Tribal Council area. Good luck getting it hehe. I just had to screw with you one more time.

Jeff: The power has shifted from one alliance to the next. But will that certain power stay? See you at immunity.

**Jericho's Final Words: Damn, I was hoping that lie would get Tali to give her hidden immunity idol to Ashley. It was fun I got to knock out Jeff and become a host during one of the challenges. I got drunk twice. I fought, I blindsided, and I came in sixth place. I hope they put me in All-Stars just so I can *beep* with Jeff again.**

Voted for Jericho: Tali, Ashley, Lucas

Voted for Tali: Jericho, Eli, Fawkes

Next Time on Survivor: Five are left in the Season Finale. Ashley, the manipulative villain. Eli, the old guy. Lucas, the calm Sheriff. Fawkes, the big Super mutant with strategy, and Tali the brains.

Alliances will be broken, people will be betrayed. Fights brake out and one person will be named the sole survivor.


	14. Chapter 14

Ultimate Video Game Survivor Africa Finale

36 Days have past since 20 Survivors were dropped off in Africa. Immediately fights and drama broke out. The first victim was Boomer followed by Liara. The fours tribe merged into two where Fallout Tribe when on a losing streak. Butch, Kaiden, Wrex, and Blake were voted out. On Bioshock Tribe Dolly, Sally, and Big Daddy was voted out. Hunter fell victim after impaling himself on a stick from falling out of a tree. The tribes merged and Price, Frank, Three Dog, JT, and Jericho were taken out.

Five are left. Eli, the old caring father from Half-Life 2 and father of Alyx Vance from Season 1. Using his brains and social skills Eli managed to keep the target off himself.

Fawkes, the Super Mutant from Fallout 3 who started off pretty quiet and feared prejudices but grew into a good social and strategic player as well as a challenge threat.

Lucas- The Sheriff from Fallout 3. He has a calm state of mind which he used in challenges and while strategizing.

Ashley- The from Mass Effect. Despite having two of her alliances voted out she remains alive in the game. Both a strategic and challenge threat.

Tali- From Mass Effect. Despite wearing an environmental suit and being physically weak she became one of the best strategists in the game.

One of them will be crowned sole survivor. 3 days, 2 challenges, 3 tribal councils, 1 survivor.

_Megaton Tribe Night 36_

Tali: Why did you lie Ashley.

Ashley: I did not lie!

Eli: We all know that you came to us and told us your plan. We said no because we did not want to lose one of our own for you.

Ashley: Jericho lied and you went with it.

Lucas: I know Eli isn't a very good liar and I can tell that he is telling the truth.

Ashley: I don't *beep* believe this! You would listen to them over me.

Tali: You did try to go against my alliance twice.

Ashley: *beep* you all. I am not lying.

**Ashley's Confession: Jericho made up a lie to turn my alliance against me. He seceded and now they don't trust me. **

Fawkes: I never trusted that Ashley.

Eli: Me either. We should have taken her out instead of Three Dog.

Tali: Agreed

**Eli's Confession: I lied about Ashley's plan. Jericho made up the lie and Me and Fawkes went along with it. It did not work to save Jericho but it seems to be working to save me and Fawkes. **

_Megaton Tribe Day 37_

*Lucas and Tali goes over to Tree mail*

Lucas: We have the other two on the run.

Tali: But she could join them and take us out.

Lucas: I know. Ashley is unpredictable.

Tali: Well we will see what will happen after Tribal Council.

Lucas: Yep

**Lucas's Confession: Ashley scares me a little because she knows how to turn the game around. I believe she is control everything. Even when she is down she doesn't stay there for long. **

Lucas: Treemail guy!

**Lucas's Confession Continued: I am hoping that Ashley does not win immunity. She's been tough every single challenge.**

_Immunity Challenge Day 37_

*A giant pit full of skulls is seen*

Jeff: Welcome Survivors. Today's challenge will be a long a grueling one. You will go into the pit and break as many skulls as you can. You will be looking for a key. First person to get five keys wins immunity. Just so you all know there are over 5000 skulls in that pit and only 100 of them have keys inside them. So let's take your positions and get this challenge started.

*Everyone gets into position*

Jeff: Survivors ready…go!

*Everyone dove into the pit. Fawkes easily crushed a few skulls and found his first key*

Fawkes: Yes found one!

*He left the pit and hung the key up on his score board. Ashley smashed the skulls left and right but is finding nothing. Lucas found his first key. Fawkes dove into the pit*

Jeff: Everyone has a different strategy. Ashley is smashing whatever skulls she finds. Eli and Tali are sticking to one spot. Lucas is digging deep into the pit for skulls and Fawkes is diving into them.

*Ashley found her first key just as Lucas found his second*

Jeff: Lucas is currently in the lead.

*Half an hour passes*

Jeff: 10 minutes has gone by. So far Lucas has three keys. Fawkes has two. Ashley, Eli, and Tali all have one. Don't give up.

Lucas: I got another one!

Jeff: Lucas only needs one more key!

*Fawkes dives in again and finds his third key*

Jeff: Fawkes is still in this. Ashley is not giving up. Eli is tired but still fighting.

Ashley: Found a key!

Tali: Me too!

Jeff: Ashley and Tali still in this.

*Lucas keeps a calm mind and does not panic as he smashes some more skulls and looks through the debris for any keys*

Lucas: Just stay calm Lucas.

Ashley: Where the *beep* are the keys!

Fawkes: Wheeee *falls into the pit again and finds his fourth key*

Jeff: Fawkes has tied it up.

*Fawkes scrambles as Lucas keeps breaking skulls calmly*

Fawkes\Lucas: Found it!

*They both run towards Jeff.

Jeff: Whoever gets to me with their keys wins immunity and the winner is…

*Shots of Fawkes and Lucas getting out of the pit*

Jeff: Lucas!

Lucas: Yes!

*Fawkes is seen just behind Lucas*

Fawkes: Good job.

Jeff: Lucas you have made it to the final four. Everyone else, you are vulnerable and one of you will be going home. See you tonight.

_Megaton Tribe Day 37_

**Ashley's Confession: I lost immunity and I am targeted next to go home. But I have a plan. Fawkes is really good at the challenges. If I can convince everyone to take him out then I can hope to win the final immunity.**

*Ashley meets with Tali and Lucas*

Ashley: Listen I know you two hate me but we need to vote out Fawkes.

Lucas: Why?

Ashley: Don't you see! He's been doing well in all the challenges. He can easily win the final challenge.

Tali: Well you have a point there.

Lucas: You are also a threat.

Ashley: But I would be easier to beat in the finals. Everyone likes Fawkes. He easily has Hunter's, Jericho's, Frank's, and maybe Three Dog's vote.

Lucas: Ok, we are with you.

Ashley: Thanks

**Tali's Confession: Ashley has made a lot of good arguments but she is doing her cockroach thing where she tries to survive. Tonight's vote is going to be a gamble. Take out Fawkes and leave Ashley or take out Ashley and leave Fawkes. **

*Eli spotted Ashley leaving Lucas and Tali and he came up to those two*

Eli: Is Ashley doing the same thing to you two?

Lucas: What?

Eli: She told me that she was with us and was going to vote off Tali.

Tali: She did?

Eli: Yeah, she is playing both sides. Both of us have to work together to get her out of here.

Lucas: What about the final 4?

Eli: Rather than risk her taking one of us out we can take her out and do a fire making challenge at the final 4.

Lucas: So who will it be doing the fire challenge?

Eli: Who ever doesn't win.

**Eli's Confession: I wanted to manipulate Lucas and Tali to take out Ashley. I know she is with them but they don't know that. Hehe for once I have to act villainous to get my alliance to survive.**

**Lucas's Confession: I don't know whose side we should take, Ashley's side and vote out Fawkes or Eli's side and vote out Ashley. It's going to be a last minute decision. **

*Eli talks with Fawkes*

Fawkes: What are they planning?

Eli: Not sure. They could be with us or not.

Fawkes: I don't want to go home.

Eli: I don't want you to go home either.

**Fawkes's Confession: I relied on Eli to have my back on this vote. I may have a good relationship with everyone here but I am terrible at convincing everybody that I have to stay.**

*The tribe heads out to Tribal Council*

_Tribal Council #14_

Jeff: Welcome Survivors. I will bring in the jury. Hunter, Big Daddy, Price, Frank, Three Dog, JT, and Jericho voted out of the last survivor. *Jericho has on a shirt that says "*beep* you Jeff"*

Jeff: So Lucas, how important was immunity to you?

Lucas: Like always very. When there is a 20% chance of going home you need to get that percentage to 0%. I know I could have been targeted if I did not win.

Ashley: But we have the majority.

Lucas: You have been unpredictable.

Ashley: I am not a backstabber. Tali you backstabbed me twice.

Tali: Both time were necessary.

Ashley: Bull*beep*

Jeff: Ashley, do you feel safe?

Ashley: No, Jeff. I know that Jericho lied last tribal council about me playing both sides. I am done with that. I choose my side. I choose to be with Tali and Lucas.

Fawkes: But you came to us telling us that you wanted Tali gone.

Tali: Which side are you on Ashley.

Ashley: Yours Tali!

Eli: You said that you were on our side!

Ashley: You are lying Eli!

Eli: You were the one to tell me that you wanted Tali out.

Ashley: I did not!

Jeff: Fawkes, do you feel safe?

Fawkes: I am as much as risk as Ashley is. Although she did shoot herself in the foot.

Ashley: Why is everything coming back to me! Do you know what? Jeff can we please get to the voting?

Jeff: We have just begun?

Ashley: Screw that! I want to vote. I want to prove to Tali and Lucas that I am loyal!

Jeff: Ok, we are going to vote. It's early but for once I will let the vote happen. Eli you are up first.

*Eli votes*

*****Fawkes votes*

**Ashley**

Fawkes: If this works then Jericho has been avenged.

*Lucas votes*

*Tali votes*

*Ashley votes*

**Fawkes**

Ashley: You bastards lied and now I might be going home. You two will not get my vote.

Jeff: I will read the votes. *He gets the urn* Person voted off will be asked to leave the Tribal Area immediately. First vote

**Ashley**

**Fawkes**

One vote Ashley One vote Fawkes

**Ashley**

Sixteenth Person voted out of Survivor

**Ashley**

Ashley: *beep*

Jeff: Ashley hand me your torch.

*Ashley comes up with her torch*

Jeff: Ashley the tribe has spoken. *Snuffs torch as Ashley walks away flipping the final four off.* Apparently everyone stuck together to vote off Ashley. Hope you all made the right decision.

**Ashley's Final Words: I got betrayed yet again. This time they got rid of me. The only three who will possibly get my vote are Lucas, Fawkes, and Eli. Tali, you can go screw yourself.**

Voted for Ashley: Fawkes, Tali, Lucas, Eli

Voted for Fawkes: Ashley

_Megaton Tribe Night 37_

Eli: Congrats guys we have made it to the final four.

Lucas: I hear that.

Tali: I wish we had something to toast with.

**Eli's Confession: Tali and Lucas decided to vote with me and Fawkes to take out Ashley. Jericho's plan worked in the end. That was for you Jericho. Tomorrow we have our final immunity challenge. **

Fawkes: We could not have a better final four.

Tali: Agreed.

**Lucas's Confession: We all like each other and this last vote will be the hardest because we are voting one of our friends out and more importantly one of us will be "robbed" of the million.**

_Megaton Tribe Day 38_

*The sun was just rising as Jeff walked up to the camp*

Jeff: Wake up!

Fawkes: Are we under attack! *Fawkes bumps his head on the ceiling* Ow.

Jeff: You guys are going to participate in the fallen comrades and then immunity.

**Fawkes's Confession: So many have fallen in 38 days. Hard to believe that there are four of us left. I thought I would never make it to the merge but here I am now.**

*The tribe walks to the fallen comrades*

**Tali's Confession: We are going to honor those who were voted out. Many friends and enemies will be remembered. Even if I did not like them I still have respect for them. They all played the game their way but their way was not good enough or they were not lucky enough. **

*They get to the fallen comrades*

Eli: Boomer!

Lucas: That guy was hilarious during the first challenge.

**Boomer: Boomer voted out too early. I liked the game. AHH bug! ***Boomer explodes*

Tali: Liara. I hate to tell you guys but I instigated her and Ashley's rivaly.

Fawkes: That was pretty mean.

Tali: I wanted to get the target off my back.

**Liara: My time here was short. I had to deal with Ashley the entire time. I am still in shock that she lasted much longer than me. **

Lucas: Hey! It's Butch.

Fawkes: The guy was a coward and tried to be the leader.

Lucas: I had hope for him but he blew it.

**Butch: I was robbed! But I guess they took out an early threat. No one would want to take on Butch in the merge. I would win every immunity and get all the votes at Final Tribal Council. **

Eli: Kaiden…he went out way to early.

Fawkes: The concussion screwed him.

Lucas: He caused Big Daddy's demise by getting hurt.

**Kaiden: I got a little overconfident and I paid for it. But in my twelve days here I learned a lot about myself and I made a few friends. I am not bitter about getting voted out. I felt they made the best decision for the tribe to keep it strong. **

Eli: Hey it's Wrex!

Fawkes: He should have stayed in. I feel so stupid for voting him out.

**Wrex: AHHH I wanted to stay in the game! But stupid Blake got me voted out. Oh well. Blake is my new chair.**

Lucas: Hey, look its Blake.

Eli: He got too cocky.

**Blake: Help me…Wrex is sitting on me. He is too heavy…**

Tali: Dolly. Nice girl but kind of lazy.

Lucas: I never told anyone this but I stole her bikini.

Fawkes: Hehe nice one Lucas.

**Dolly: Darn, first Tribal Council I go to I get voted out. I guess this game is not meant for me. Still I had fun and met a few good people and a few bossy ones as well. **

Tali: Sally, I wish I could have taken out Ashley instead of her.

Lucas: Very nice girl. I wish we had taken out JT.

**Sally: Well I did not go as far as I wanted to but it was worth coming back again. I loved picking on Price. **

Eli: Hunter would have made it far had he not been injured.

Fawkes: He was my best friend out here.

Tali: He seemed like a good guy.

Lucas: He was a zombie but he was nice

**Hunter: I got taken down by a stick through my leg. I feel kind of stupid falling and injuring myself but I will be back…hopefully in All-Stars.**

Lucas: Big Daddy.

Tali: He would have done well if he did not go into a mass depression.

**Big Daddy: I regret nothing. I came here to play but I played to hard and injured someone. That was my downfall. **

Tali: Price!

Eli: He was bossy but he cared about the tribe.

Fawkes: And he was a hard worker.

**Price: I made it to the merge and the jury. My only regret is not playing the game. I looked back and realized that I lacked strategy and that what caused my downfall.**

Eli: Frank, the grouch.

Lucas: Well he deserved to be voted out.

Fawkes: This game was hard on him. He got betrayed by an ally.

**Frank: I kind of regret treating the non humans badly. I want to get to know them a little better. I got to know Hunter and Big Daddy and I completely threw out any assumptions of they are capable of. They are both actually nice. **

Eli: Oh boy Three Dog.

Lucas: How did he get a month's supply of firewood anyways?

**Three Dog: The trees told me who to vote for. The trees say who not to vote for. But Three Dog do not respect trees. They failed to attack the crew's camp. Three Dog go back to radio now.**

Lucas: The thief now.

Eli: JT should have been a good guy.  
Tali: He was nice but I think he needed to have a better strategy.

**JT: I am very ticked off that Ashley tricked me. She used me to steal Lucas's badge and got me voted off. How could I have been so dumb…again.**

Eli: Jericho!

Lucas: Great guy.

Tali: We had our differences but he was pretty cool.

Fawkes: Me and him need to meet in Megaton a buy a beer.

**Jericho: *hic* What do you mean I am doing a confessional. I am part of the *beep*ing jury. I am no longer in the game. Now get the *beep* out of my face so I can drink some more. **

Tali: And Ashley. The final victim.

Eli: I could not trust her.

Lucas: Me either.

Tali: I backstabbed her three times too.

**Ashley: I am going to raise some hell on the final 3. I will be bitter and I will be a bitch. **

_Immunity Challenge Day 38_

Jeff: Welcome to final immunity. Today's challenge will test your balance. You will have a statue placed on a small flattened square. Under it is a pole. Every five minutes you will put an extension onto that pole. If the statue falls off you are out. Last one left wins immunity. Everyone take their positions and let's get started.

*Everyone puts their statue on the top of their pole*

Jeff: This challenge has started. Tali, does it seem easy?

Tali: So far.

Jeff: In five minutes it's going to get harder and harder.

*Five minutes pass*

Jeff: Ok, put the first extension onto your poles

*All four successfully puts the extensions on their poles*

Jeff: Lucas, did it get harder now?

Lucas: nope, still doing well.

*About an hour passed and everyone's poles were about 20 feet in the air*

Jeff: Everyone is swaying back and forth. How tough is it?

Eli: Very tough. Whoa!

*Eli's statue falls off.

Jeff: And with that Eli is out.

Eli: Dang.

Jeff: What about everyone else?

Tali: Hard to keep it balanced.

Fawkes: Harder.

Lucas: Same.

*Another 15 minutes passed by*

Jeff: Ok, time to put in your next piece.

*Tali tries to attach her next piece on her statue falls off.*

Tali: Oh no!

Jeff: Tali you are out.

Lucas: Just you and me Fawkes.

Fawkes: Yep.

*30 minutes passes by*

Jeff: Both are shaking slightly. Will any of you drop?

Lucas: No

Fawkes: No

Jeff: Why not?

Fawkes: If either of us drop we will get votes.

*Both of their poles are swinging a little as they try to keep it steady.*

Fawkes: Don't fall.

Lucas: Come on baby. Don't fail me now.

*A statue falls off. The camera pans lowers and shows that it was Fawkes's statue*

Jeff: Lucas wins immunity!

Lucas: YES!

Fawkes: Good job.

Lucas: Same to you.

Jeff: Lucas you have claimed a spot in the final 3. For the rest of you, one of you will not make it to the finals. See you at Tribal Council tonight.

_Megaton Tribe Day 38_

*Everyone comes back from immunity challenge.*

Lucas: I guess it is scramble time.

Eli: Yep.

**Lucas's Confession: Well I made it to the final 3! Now I just have to choose to take out either Fawkes or Eli. I believe Fawkes is the better target since he is well liked and has Hunter, Frank, and possibly Jericho to vote for him. Eli only has Jericho. **

Tali: So who are we taking out?

Lucas: Fawkes. He's the greater threat.

Tali: They both will be voting for me.

Lucas: If it's a tie then we go for a fire building contest.

Tali: I better start building a fire.

**Tali's Confession: We are thinking that Eli and Fawkes are sticking together. If that happens then we will be doing a fire building tie breaker. I have spent all day building fires while Lucas times me.**

Lucas: Ok that was 2 minutes. Let's try for 90 seconds.

Tali: This fire building stuff is tiring.

*Lucas dumps water on the fire*

Lucas: But necessary.

**Lucas's Confession: I am now drill instructor Lucas. I have to keep Tali in the game, mainly because she maybe a little easier to beat than Fawkes. So hopefully she wins the tie breaker. **

*Eli and Fawkes talk*

Eli: How good is your fire making skills?

Fawkes: I've made fire a lot so I think I am pretty good.

Eli: So Tali then?

Fawkes: We have no other choice.

Eli: Yep

**Eli's Confession: Me and Fawkes are planning on voting for Tali…but I might be leaning a bit towards Fawkes. I realize that he could possible beat me. He is well liked and did enough to prove that he should be this far. At the same time I don't want to backstab my ally. **

Eli: Good luck in the fire making challenge.

Fawkes: You too.

**Fawkes's Confession: Me and Eli are going for Tali. Me and her will face off in a fire making challenge and hopefully I will win. I am very nervous right now. My body is shaking and I feel uneasy. **

*The tribe goes to tribal council*

_Tribal Council #15_

Jeff: Welcome Survivors, I'll bring in the jury. Hunter, Big Daddy, Price, Frank, Three Dog, JT, Jericho, and Ashley voted out of the last Tribal Council. Tonight one of you will be joining them. So Lucas how important was immunity today?

Lucas: If I did not get immunity it would be me and Fawkes in a fire making challenge rather than Tali and Fawkes.

Jeff: So you think that it's going to be a tie?

Lucas: I am 100% sure of it.

Jeff: Fawkes what do you think you chances of moving on to the final 3 is?

Fawkes: 50-50. Me and Tali have been practicing making fire all day and I know we can making fire in under 90 seconds.

Jeff: Tali same question.

Tali: I think it would be 50-50 as well. This would be more heart pounding than the Becky vs. Sundra face off in Cook Islands.

Jeff: Fawkes, if you go home would you regret anything?

Fawkes: Not at all. I played the game the best way I could and I grew a little. I started out as the quiet giant and actually had a great social game?

Jeff: Eli, would there be a chance that it would be you going tonight?

Eli: I packed my stuff just in case of a blindside but I do believe it would be either Tali or Fawkes going.

Jeff: Tali, is there anything you regret?

Tali: If I go home then maybe I would regret booting a couple of people who could of helped me.

Jeff: And with that it is time to vote. Eli you are up.

*Eli votes*

*Fawkes votes*

**Tali **

Fawkes: I will enjoy the tie breaker. May the best Super Mutant or Alien win.

*Tali votes*

**Fawkes**

Tali: Sorry friend but this is where you game ends. It was fun.

*Lucas votes*

Jeff: Ok, I will count the votes. Person voted out will be asked to leave the area immediately. First vote…

**Fawkes **

**Tali **

One vote Fawkes and one vote Tali

**Fawkes**

Seventeenth person voted out of Survivor

Fawkes: What!

**Fawkes **

Jeff: Fawkes please bring me your torch. *Fawkes comes up and gets his torch extinguished. Fawkes walks away saddened by Eli's betrayal.*

Jeff: It seems that there was not a tie. I will see you three at Tribal Council tomorrow night.

**Fawkes's Final Words: I am surprised and saddened seeing my closest ally backstab me. Well I have a lot to think about who I am voting for. *sighs***

Voted for Fawkes: Tali, Lucas, Eli

Voted for Tali: Fawkes

_Megaton Tribe Night 38_

Lucas: That was surprise.

Tali: I did not expect you to do that Eli.

Eli: I know.

*Eli goes into the shelter and lays down.*

Lucas: I guess it hurt him emotionally.

**Eli's Confession: I voted out Fawkes during tribal council. It hurt but it had to be done. There was no way I could win again him and Lucas. This game is about the money and friendship and I think I ruined our friendship.**

_Megaton Tribe Day 39_

Tali: Last day out here guys.

Eli: I like to say good luck to you three.

Lucas: Just answer the questions to the best of your abilities.

**Lucas's Confession: This is day 39 and we will be going to final Tribal Council in a few hours. My plan when facing the jury is to tell them that I had a balance of strategy and social game while taking charge of the alliance. **

Eli: I just came back from tree mail and it seems that there is no feast.

Tali: Awww

Lucas: We will get one once we are done with Final Tribal Council.

**Eli's Confession: My plan is to say how I was the underdog and how I managed to get to day 39 without a vote. **

Lucas: Should we burn down the camp?

Tali: No, it was a good camp. We should leave it alone.

Lucas: Ok

**Tali's Confession: I am very nervous about final Tribal Council. I know that Ashley will insult me. A few others may criticize me for being to strategic and backstabbing. **

*They head off the Tribal Council*

_Final Tribal Council_

*The jury was waiting as the three came in*

Jeff: Welcome Final 3. This is the final Tribal Council. Here is how it goes. You will give out your opening statements and then the jury will ask their questions and finally we will have closing statements. Ok, so Eli you are up first.

Eli: 39 Days ago I bet none of you thought that I would be up here. I am an old frail man with one leg. I haven't received a single vote in the game and my name was brought up only a couple of times. Rather than use my physical strength because I knew I stunk in the challenges I used my mind to get past every vote.

Jeff: Lucas your turn.

Lucas: Like Eli I used my strategy to get past every vote. I am a calm person which gave me a huge advantage in all of the challenges. I never panicked and I rarely slipped up. I blew up on JT once and I felt very nervous during one of the early votes. I knew what I was doing but I was not overconfident. I was cautious. I came here wanting to be a good father to my son and I think I did a good job.

Jeff: Tali.

Tali: Like Lucas and Eli I came here for a reason as well. I came here to help my people. A million credits can help my fleet a lot. I know I played a cut throat game and I hoped none of you took it personally. I had a lot of fun and got to know myself a little better.

Jeff: Now it is the jury's turn. Hunter you are up first.

Hunter: Congratulations to the final 3. The one thing I would like to know is if I wasn't injured and Frank was voted out, how far do you guys think I would have gotten. And don't say final 3 starting with Eli.

Eli: I think you would have gotten at least 6th place. You played a good game but you would have probably been a swing vote later one and that's what would have taken you out.

Hunter: I like that answer. Tali?

Tali: I think 4th. You would have been too much of a threat to bring into the final 3.

Hunter: Ok, Lucas?

Lucas: 6th place, you probably would have been take out by the idol just like Jericho.

Hunter: Ok, that is all.

Jeff: Big Daddy you are next.

Big Daddy: I just have to say that I have already decided my vote and I got to know all three of you but one of you had the best social game in my opinion.

Jeff: Ok, Price you are up next.

Price: Ok, I am going to ask you what you biggest weakness is and you over came it. Tali?

Tali: My biggest weakness is my environmental suit which cuts me off from a lot stuff including a challenge. I also had a weakened immune system. I was sick and was almost pulled out of the game. The producers asked me if I wanted to leave the game and I said no.

Price: Lucas?

Lucas: It had to be my laid back attitude. I know that you complained about laziness and I did take a few breaks.

Price: I never had a problem with breaks. You did a hell of a lot of work in camp.

Lucas: I felt like I could have done more.

Price: Actually I was thinking that you weren't cutthroat enough. Eli?

Eli: Well I already explained it in my opening statement that I am old, frail, and have one leg.

Price: A metal piece for a leg.

Eli: And I survived without a single vote.

Price: I liked the fact that you never used your age or your disability as an excuse. Plus even though you sucked during the challenges you put a 150% in them. Same thing goes for you Tali. You only used your suit as an excuse a couple of times but only when you can't do something without compromising you. Like the gross food eating competition which you could not do. You all would have made good soldiers.

Jeff: Frank.

Frank: Congratulations to the Final 3. First thing I wanted to say is Tali I am sorry for the way I treated you. I realized my mistaken judgment when I got voted out. Second thing is that I know who took me out and that person or alien will get my votes.

Jeff: Three Dog.

Three Dog: Ok, if any of you had a radio program what would the topics be about? Eli first.

Eli: It would be a moral boaster to my people. The propaganda that tries to demoralize and take away their humanity needed to be stopped and contradicting the propaganda and giving people hope is the best way.

Three Dog: Good answer. Tali?

Tali: It would be a program to take down the stereotypes of aliens and show that we are all alike.

Three Dog: My only problem is that you complained about the Geth a few times so that is pretty hypocritical of you. Lucas?

Lucas: Well first I have to compete against you but maybe something to help people find their way around the wastelands.

Three Dog: Umm ok.

Jeff: JT

JT: Thanks. First off I like to say that Tali you are hot. Second is towards Lucas. You are a fake.

Lucas: I still don't know why you hate me. You never really tried to talk to me and you stole something dear to me and yet you have more hate towards me than I do towards you.

JT: It's because you act like an arrogant pompous…

Lucas: Have I ever been rude to you?

JT: Yes

Lucas: Explain.

JT: You have been before.

Lucas: Before you took my badge.

JT: …

Lucas: I know I am not getting your vote so just sit down.

Jeff: Jericho. *sighs*

Jericho: Congrats to all of you. I have two questions and a chance for you all to do some ass kissing. First, you guys say something nice about me? Lucas

Lucas: You are a more complex guy than I thought since I met you. You act tough but you care about your friends.

Jericho: Just like us raiders do. We are tough but caring about our team. Eli?

Eli: I wish the rebels had someone like you. You would scare the *beep* out of the Combine.

Jericho: I say bring them on. Tali?

Tali: We had our disagreements but you are a good person underneath that tough exterior.

Jericho: Second part is would any of you be willing to literally kiss my ass for my vote.

Eli\Tali\Lucas: No

Jericho: Ok, then I am done.

Jeff: Ashley

Ashley: Ok, I am not congratulating any of you since you all backstabbed and lied to me. Tali you said I was unpredictable. I had you in an alliance and you went behind my back and took out my allies. That was backstab number 1. Second time was when I had my swing vote alliance be with you alliance and you went and took out Three Dog. Backstab number 2. Then when I was in your alliance you voted me out. Backstab number 3. You don't deserve to win. Lucas you backstabbed me twice that is a little bit better than Tali. Eli you were cool until you went with Jericho's lie and convinced them to vote me out. To me you all are scum but I am voting for the best of the worst.

Jeff: Finally Fawkes

Fawkes: I just wanted to ask Eli one question why did you vote me out.

Eli: I voted you out because there was no way I would win against you. I almost threw away the paper and wrote down Tali's name. You were that hard to vote out and I completely regretted it. I am sorry Fawkes. You should have had a chance to be here.

Fawkes: Thank you.

Jeff: Ok, we are now onto closing statements.

Eli: Fawkes I like to apologize again for voting you out. For the rest of you. I have great respect for your games and some of you deserve to be here with me as well.

Lucas: I am doing this for my city and my son. Hearing your statements and questions opened my eyes a little and I hope you vote for me.

Tali: Out of everyone I think I played the best strategic game here and I hope you recognize that.

Jeff: Ok, jury it is time to vote. You are voting for who you want to win. Hunter you are up first.

*Hunter votes*

*Big Daddy votes*

**Lucas**

Big Daddy: You were there for me at my worst. I repay you with a vote.

*Price votes*

*Frank votes*

*Three Dog votes*

*JT votes*

**Tali**

JT: Still hot

*Jericho votes*

**Eli**

Jericho: You *beep*ing deserve it old man. I hope you win the million.

*Ashley votes*

*vote hidden*

Ashley: You are the best of the three.

*Fawkes votes*

Jeff: I will read the votes one last time. *Gets the urn* First vote

**Lucas**

**Eli**

**Tali**

1 vote each.

**Lucas**

**Eli**

**Eli**

**Eli**

Winner of Video Game Survivor is…

**Eli**

Congratulations Eli you have won!

Eli: YES!

Jericho: You deserve it buddy!

Lucas: Second place is not bad.

Tali: Third isn't either.

Jeff: Eli won with 6 votes against Lucas's 2 and Tali's 1. The jury liked the way that he played the game and how he managed not to put a target on his back. He also had one of the best social games.

Season 3 of Ultimate Video Game Survivor is coming soon.


End file.
